Adhara Black
by Bluemachine
Summary: La pequeña hija de Sirius Black ha desaparecido durante el ajetreo de la muerte de los Potter, ni el ministerio ni los Aurores han encontrado pista de su paradero. Sucesos inesperados y de lo más fortuitos guiarán Adhara al camino de un guardián inusual, un fiel sirviente de los Black que le enseñará a ser una digna sangre pura...no contaba con que ella lo viera como una tontería.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me perteneces, yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro añadiéndole algo de mi propio sazón.**

•

—¿vas a cuidar de ella?— pregunto débilmente.

—con mi vida— le juro con finas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los jóvenes padres miraron con ternura a su milagro. La noche tronaba, la tormenta arreciaba, pero para ellos aquel momento era el más especial de sus vidas, y tal vez sería el único instante en el que estuvieran los tres reunidos como una familia.

—Adhara— susurro la madre— Adhara Black.

—es un nombre hermoso—concedió con una débil sonrisa— Te amo Loraine— le dijo con un beso en la sien—y también a nuestra princesa.

El padre primerizo acaricio con ternura a la recién nacida que dormía cómodamente entre ambos, sin titubeos podía decir que sus chicas eran hermosas, se sentía como el hombre más feliz de la tierra tan solo teniéndolas entre sus brazos.

—lo lamento tanto Sirius— susurro su esposa con un sollozo contenido— quisiera ser más fuerte, quisiera quedarme para cuidar de ambos.

Aquel dulce momento se veía amargado por el inevitable final. Loraine padecía de un problema cardiaco, constantes chequeos y medicina rutinaria habían hecho el truco por un tiempo, pero su cuerpo solo había ignorado que su corazón se deterioraba cada vez más rápido.

Todavía podía recordar al doctor diciéndoles que era posible que no logrará llegar siquiera al sexto mes de gestación, les había aconsejado abortar para ahorrarle el dolor a Sirius de perder al bebé y a su esposa al mismo tiempo, por un segundo se había quedado helado en su lugar hasta que su valiente, y absurdamente decidida esposa, callo al médico diciéndole que no pensaba hacerlo, estaba decidida a resistir hasta el final... Y así lo había hecho. Luchando diariamente con su cuerpo Loraine se había mantenido en pie lo suficiente para dar a luz a su hija y escuchar su primer llanto.

—no te disculpes, no hay nada que perdonar— murmuró con inmenso amor en sus ojos— me haz dado más de lo que puedes imaginar, nuestro tiempo es corto, y al igual que tu desearía más días— limpio la escurridiza lagrima de su mejilla— por ello disfrutemos de este momento, esté preciado instante donde estamos los tres juntos.

—eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Sirius Black— confesó honestamente— te amo, y cuando mi tiempo llegue puedes estar seguro que a donde sea que vaya seguiré amándote.

—volveremos a vernos—prometió a su esposa.

Se aferró aquella esperanza, de que se reunirían en la vida después de la muerte

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **empezando una nueva historia, en un Fandom que me es nuevo, pero esperando que alguien le guste la historia.**

 **muchas gracias a quienes decidan dar una oportunidad a esta historia que me ha rondado por años en la cabeza, pero que sólo ahora he concretado.**

 **por cierto, esta historia también está disponible en Wattpad con el usuario de Bluemachine125**


	2. Capituló 1

•

Si le preguntaras a Adhara cuál era su primer recuerdo te respondería explicando una borrosa imagen del viejo Mike, un hombre sin techo que le había enseñado a beber agua hervida para apaciguar el hambre, que le había dicho que una limosna no era señal de simpatía o afecto simplemente era lastima, si algo le gustaba repetir era que nunca esperara nada de nadie, el mundo era frío, punto.

Pero el viejo Mike contradecía sus consejos con sus acciones, Adhara no creía que compartiera su comida por lastima realmente sentía que le simpatizaba al anciano, ciertamente lo había atrapado una docena de veces sonriéndole... Realmente quería al viejo Mike, no sólo la había enseñado a sobrevivir en las duras calles de Londres, también le había enseñado a tejer pulseras como regalo por su cumpleaños, durante una fecha que él mismo había establecido fuera en Mayo,exactamente en el día en la que la había encontrado.

En cambio si le preguntaran si alguna vez había tenido un hogar contestaría firmemente diciendo que siempre había vivido en las calles. Adhara no podía siquiera adivinar que había vivido en una hermosa casa o que alguna vez hubo un hombre que fingía beber té con ella mientras vestía una tonta tiara, y que ese mismo individuo repetía diariamente cuanto la amaba. Adhara tampoco podría adivinar que era el más grande tesoro de aquel hombre, y que sostenerla en su brazo le traía confort al recordar a su fallecida esposa.

Había muchas cosas que la pequeña ignoraba, pero con el tiempo las descubriría, sin embargo habría otras que simplemente se desvanecerían en el tiempo.

Ni ella ni el ministerio jamás sabrían que mientras su padre corría en auxilio de los Potter un mortifago llegaría a la casa de Sirius Black, con el puro propósito de arrebatar a la pequeña Adhara del cuerpo sin vida de la elfa doméstica que había perecido protegiéndola. Nunca recordaría que mientras ese hombre huía con ella en brazos otro hombre en busca de venganza emboscaría a su captor, y este, en su intento de hacer más rápida su huida, dejaría a la pequeña de dos años en las calles de Londres.

Tampoco podía saber que dentro de dos semanas el viejo Mike dormiría para jamás volver abrir los ojos, ni sus gritos o su llanto harían que su único protector volviera. Adhara se quedaría con él llorando su pérdida hasta que la llegada de la policia la alertara, sin perder tiempo la pequeña se escondería y miraría como el cuerpo sin vida de Mike era llevado en una ambulancia.

Las primeras semanas sin Mike no serían fáciles, sin el viejo anciano Adhara seria más susceptible a los robos de pandilleros locales, y aunque tratara de conseguir algo de comer algunas noches dormiría apretando su estómago para que no doliera tanto el vacío. Adhara solo podía aceptar un hecho, estaba sola, por primera vez no contaba con nadie... Y era horrible. Odiaba no tener dinero para comprar un bollo caliente de la panadería de la esquina, odiaba no tener un manta caliente con la que cubrirse o un techo que no saliera volando como su manchado cartón, odiaba la manera en que la gente la miraba por su sucia apariencia, odiaba el cansancio que venía con él hambre, y odiaba estar de mal humor, pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba que el viejo Mike la hubiera dejado sin despedirse.

No quería robar, el viejo Mike nunca había tenido nada, y a pesar de ser un vagabundo había honrado su persona al nunca tomar las cosas de nadie. Adhara iba a honrar su memoria haciendo lo mismo, incluso si la gente la miraba desconfiada cuando trataba de venderle pulseras.

—quiero comida— se encontró susurrando entre lágrimas una noche— quiero comida— apretó los ojos mientras masajeaba su adolorido estomago— por favor.

Mientras tanto, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, un viejo y gruñón elfo domestico iba a estar a punto de sentir un llamado mágico,algo que no era inusual para su especie, pero sí para el viejo Kreacher. Los Black a los que era fiel ó habían fallecido hacía muchos años ó se encontraban en Azkaban, aunque había otros casos como Narcissa Malfoy que simplemente se habían olvidado del viejo elfo.

El fiel sirviente de los Black se encontraba sentado sobre un escalón, recordando cuando el amo Regulus, su madre y su padre habitaban la ahora derruida casa. Sintió un cosquilleo molesto, sus decrépitas orejas comenzaron a moverse momentáneamente, repentinamente tenía deseos de aparecerse en otro lado.

Bufo, el extraño cosquilleo no se iba, y su urgencia por aparecerse en otro lado tampoco. Entonces recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que aquel tipo de cosas le eran usual, gruño por no haberlo notado, lo estaban llamando... ¡lo estaban llamando! El viejo Kreacher se levanto con un ímpetu que jamás nadie presenciaría, incluso si en su rostro la felicidad parecía locura demencial comenzó arreglar su vestimenta ¿quien podría haber recordado al viejo y leal Kreacher? Se encontró pensando para sí mismo.

Sin más preámbulos respondió al llamado, y para su profundo desconcierto apareció en un callejón lleno de basura con un par de alimañas escarbando entre ella. Giró sobre su cuerpo, estaba en un lugar Muggle, podía escuchar esas monstruosas bestias de metal con las que se transportaban, gruño ¿se habría equivocado de lugar? Era posible, tenía años sin aparecer.

Pero su magia le decía que estaba en el sitio correcto. Dio unos pasos dudosos por el callejón, fue entonces cuando la escucho, una chiquilla llorando escondida bajo un cartón recostada como si fuera a dormir ahí ¿que clase de persona, incluso si era un sucio Muggle, pensaba que era buena idea dormir en la calle? Bufo, no encontraba sorprendente la falta de sentido común de los no magos. Gruño, parecía que había juzgado mal el cosquilleo, no había nadie llamándolo. Ó eso pensó hasta que volvió a sentirlo, pero esta vez su magia le urgía acercarse a la mocosa del cartón. Con pasos dudosos se acercó, le estaba dando la espalda, pero podía ver que no se había dado un baño en días, deshizo su rostro en un gesto de asco ¿que tan difícil era conseguir jabón? ¡esta niña era una inútil!

Su cercanía alertó de su presencia a la mocosa. Esta giró, lo miro, frunció el ceño y lo vio con absoluta confusión mientras seguía llorando. Pero Kreacher sostuvo su aliento, conocía esos ojos, y aunque enmarañado, también conocía ese cabello. El elfo se acercó y arremangó su túnica, escupió sobre el trapo y sin pedir permiso comenzó a tallarle el rostro con urgencia, cuando se dio satisfecho con su trabajo retrocedió un paso para observar mejor sus facciones... Una Black ¡era una Black!

—¿que haces aquí?— pregunto bruscamente— ¿quien es tu padre? ¿cual es tu nombre?

Comenzó a gruñir cuando no le contesto.

—¿que eres?— le preguntó la niña con incredulidad.

—¡un elfo doméstico!— espetó por la ridícula pregunta— ¿acaso no sabes nada mocosa?

Lo miro ofendida ¿quien se creía? El no estaba más presentable que ella, ambos llevaban trapos por ropa, él un poco más literal que ella.

—soy Adhara, no mocosa— le bramó frustrada— ¿y por qué haces preguntas tan tontas? ¿acaso no ves que vivo aquí? Estoy tratando de dormir, y no me preguntes quién es mi padre, no tengo ni idea— se dio media vuelta y se hecho a dormir sobre su hombro— mejor vete.

Kreacher arrugo la frente, ¿Adhara?... Adhara... Adhara Black... ¡Sirius Black! Dio un jadeo sorprendido, era la hija de la vergüenza de la familia, el ingrato que había roto el corazón de la ama. ¿y había dicho que vivía ahí? ¿en ese basurero? Aquello lo enojo, ningún Black iba a vivir en esa pocilga, aún si era hija del traidor de sangre ¿que diría el mundo mágico si supieran que un Black había estado viviendo ahí? Si su vieja ama viviera moriría de la vergüenza.

—¡no puedes vivir aquí!—exclamó mientras la tomaba de la muñeca— ¡nos vamos!

—¡hey! ¡sueltame!— le gritó enojada— ¡tu horri...!

Sus palabras murieron en su boca, sintió vértigo, pero ante sus ojos el callejón se contorsión y desapareció, en unos segundos se encontró en otra pocilga, más refinada y definitivamente más grande que su cartón, mucho más grande.

Kreacher bajo las orejas avergonzado por él deplorable estado de la casa, bufo por su tonto pensamiento, aquello era mil veces mejor que el agujero donde la había encontrado... Ya arreglaría después, primero, debía darle un baño.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **por motivos insospechosos decidí que Kreacher la cuidara, es algo singular, pero mi mente vaga por escenarios de lo más hilarantes al solo pensar que Kreacher la cuide.**

 **No creo que a nadie se le haya ocurrido que esto pudiera llegar a pasar, perooooo... No parece imposible, además de que la idea me fascina por el simple hecho de que no espero que Adhara adquiera las costumbres de los sangre puras, y eso va a ser un quebradero de cabeza para Kreacher.**


	3. Capitulo 2

•

Grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas ¿que demonios era esa cosa azul con alas que la seguía? No sé paro averiguarlo, siguió corriendo con el cabello mojado y los pies descalzos.

La extraña criatura que la había traído ahí la había obligado a darse un baño. Le había puesto un camisón y en menos de un segundo ya estaba tallandole la cabeza con excesiva fuerza, protestó por la rudeza ¿pero la escucho? Claro que no. El elfo había estado murmurando enojadamente mientras trataba de arreglar su cabello, pero sus únicas palabras coherentes habían sido para ordenarle que no se moviera, al parecer necesita el desengrasante de Madam Hildy que guardaba en la cocina, 'Algo podrá hacer por tu horroroso cabello' había dicho sin importarle la mezquina mirada que había recibido de Adhara.

Pero cuando desapareció comenzó a escuchar un aleteo constante y molesto, fue cuestión de minutos para encontrar una asquerosa criatura acercándose a ella, hizo lo que cualquier otra niña de ocho años haría... Huyó.

—¡Mocosa! —escucho que gritaba molesto el elfo— ¡te dije que no te movieras!

Adhara ni siquiera se inmutó de su enojo, en cuanto lo vio se escondió detrás de su espalda sin dejar de gritar.

—¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! —exclamó mientras señalaba la criatura que venía persiguiéndola desde el baño— ¡no dejes que se acerque!

Kreacher chasqueo los dedos, la criatura cayó inmóvil al suelo.

—¿un doxy? —bufo el viejo elfo— hay cosas más terroríficas en esta casa y de entre todas corres de un doxy —desdeñó sin compasión— ¡la próxima vez pégale en la cabeza! Eso las aturde

—¡Hazlo tú! — protestó Adhara en un chillido— ¿por qué siempre me estás gritando? ¡fuiste tú quien me dejó sola! ¡como iba a saber que era inofensiva!

—no dije que fuera inofensiva —respondió con expresión agria— tiene veneno en su mordida, así que al menos hiciste algo bien no dejando que te pusiera los dientes encima —soltó más como un gruñido que como un elogio— aun no tienes tu varita ¡pero al menos defiéndete! ¡los Black no son cobardes chillones!

—¿pero de qué diantres hablas?— le reclamó la pequeña— ¡la mitad de las cosas que dices no tienen sentido!

El viejo elfo gruño con molestia, la niña sabía tan poco del mundo mágico que era molesto, y además tenía que explicarle que era ser un Black. Sin duda preguntaría sobre su padre, resopló, le iba a decir la verdad, no le veía sentido mentir.

—después— gruño exasperado— hay que terminar de bañarte ¿ya viste cómo ensuciaste tus pies?

—¿quien fue quien no limpio sus pisos?— contesto a la defensiva.

Con un último gruñido la llevo a la bañera, y gracias a Merlin el desengrasante funcionó como una maravilla, le había dejado el cabello algo áspero, pero al menos ya no parecía un enjambre grumoso.

Busco algo que le quedará entre toda la ropa de los viejos habitantes de la casa, al final se decidió a ponerle una camisa que el amo Regulus había usado en su juventud, le quedaba grande, pero enrollo una cinta en su cintura para que la tela no se moviera tanto. La observó por un minuto, era obvio que aún tenía frío, asintió para sí mismo mientras buscaba un abrigo corto que había pertenecido a la ama. La arropo inmediatamente al encontrarlo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y se acomodaba de forma extraña sobre sus hombros, pero al menos la abrigaba adecuadamente.

—teniendo toda esa ropa ¿por qué sigues vistiendo una sabana? —pregunto con curiosidad Adhara mientras la guiaba a otra habitación.

—no es mía para vestir —contesto con dureza— no preguntes más.

Se sintió avergonzada, parecía que había tocado un tema sensible.

—perdón —musitó.

Kreacher refunfuñó incomodo, nunca nadie se había disculpado con el viejo elfo, era algo innecesario, no le agradaba que lo hiciera.

La llevo a la cocina sin más palabra, hubiera deseado acomodarla en el comedor, pero habría tardado horas arreglándolo, lo más rápido y sencillo era sentarla junto a la barra. No había mucho que el viejo elfo pudiera hacer con las reservas con las que contaban, hirvió unos garbanzos que aún servían, y preparo un té que en otro tiempo hubiera hecho para el amo Regulus. Adhara había caído rendida contra la superficie de la mesa, así que aprovecho para escabullirse a la casa de alado para tomar un par de huevos y un trozo de queso, esos Muggles jamás lo notarían.

Con su reciente adquisición mezclo los huevos con un poco de hierbas para acentuar el sabor, agregó el queso cuando comenzó a cocerse, y con cuidado dobló el huevo sobre el queso para que este quedara envuelto en medio. Se apresuró a servir todo y llevarlo frente a la mocosa, el olor fue suficiente para despertarla.

Adhara parpadeó con cansancio, observó los objetos frente a ella con ojos pesados ¿era comida? Realmente olía bien. Giró a ver a la extraña criatura que la había traído aquel lugar ¿la comida era suya o de ella? Se sentó contemplando la posibilidad de que fuera para ella, quería probar bocado, pero no se sentía confiada en hacerlo.

—¿que estás esperando para comer?— le gruño molesto Kreacher.

El elfo era absurdamente amargado, y era rudo al hablar, pero Adhara solo pudo conmoverse por su gentileza. Aun si la regresaba al callejón donde vivía no iba a olvidar que estaba ofreciéndole comida, un platillo entero para ella ¡y té! El más deliciosos que jamás hubiera probado.

—gracias —le dijo con los ojos vidriosos— realmente se ve deliciosos.

Comenzó a comer sin notar que el viejo elfo inclinaba las orejas en gesto retraído, ni por un instante había esperado que alabara la modesta comida, pero le enorgullecía que lo hubiera hecho, a todo elfo le gustaba que elogiaran su trabajo.

Frunció el ceño cuando notó algo que particularmente lo molesto, Adhara no había tocado los cubiertos, en su lugar usaba sus manos para comer y a su paso dejaba un desastre.

—¿por qué no usas el tenedor?— reprochó.

Casi se sintió avergonzado de preguntar cuando la observó dejar de comer. Apenada Adhara agacho la mirada mientras ponía sus manos sobre su regazo, no le miro a los ojos, pero le respondió a pesar de la vergüenza.

—no...no se usarlos— confesó en voz baja.

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un cruel comentario, pero se resistió. Resopló con incredulidad, parecía que enseñarle etiqueta era otra cosa que se añadía a la lista.

—puedes seguir comiendo— le dijo permisivo— pero la próxima vez vas aprender a usar los cubiertos ¿de acuerdo?

Adhara asintió entusiasmada mientras volvía a devorar su comida, era un elfo gruñón, pero no estaba tan mal después de todo.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **gracias a LuuGB y a victoriagarvett por comentar. Me estaba entrando ansiedad por nadie lo hacia, no sabia si le estaba agradando alguien, pero de igual manera voy a seguir escribiendo, solo quería decir gracias, por qué me alegro saber que le gusta a otras personas a demás de mí.**

 **espero les gustara el nuevo capítulo, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 3

•

Kreacher ya era un acertijo por sí mismo. Adhara no se había cuestionado demasiado el extraño cambio suscitado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, en algún punto pensó que todo era un sueño de lo más elaborado. De ser así, no sería la primera vez.

—¿soy una bruja? —repitió lentamente sin creerle demasiado— ¿como es que nunca he podido hacer magia? Si tuviera magia hubiera hecho aparecer docenas de emparedados

Le golpeó la cabeza con una cuchara de madera, no demasiado fuerte, pero de todos modos termino haciendo que Adhara se sobara con expresión enojada.

—enfócate —regaño— la magia no funciona de esa manera, niña — _que injusto_ pensó Adhara— ahora solo puedes tener accidentes mágicos, como el de la noche pasada, tú magia de alguna forma me llamo —levanto la cabeza intrigada por la información— así que no intentes usarla, no puedes lograr gran cosa sin tu varita.

—¿y cuando puedo tener una varita? —pregunto interesada, tan solo podía imaginar lo que podría hacer si era capaz de controlar su magia— ¿puede ser ahora?

—¡No! —le rehusó demasiado pronto— sin varita hasta que recibas tu carta de Hogwarts.

—¿Hogwarts? —Adhara hizo un descontento gesto de confusión— ¿quien es Hogwarts?

Kreacher gruño, había mucho por enseñarle. La tarde pasó en una extensa explicación sobre las cosas mágicas que Adhara debería ya saber, la mocosa lo interrumpía constantemente, pero al menos sus preguntas no eran del todo ineptas.

—¿entonces dices que mi nombre es Adhara Black? —repitió solo para estar segura— ¿sabes quienes son mis padres?

Había estado tanto tiempo sola, sin más compañía que la del viejo Mike, que en algún punto la añoranza por una familia simplemente se había esfumado. Nunca le había servido para nada pedir tener padres, ese tipo de cosas no te ayudaban en la calle. Preguntar por ellos ahora no le traía ni ansiedad ni odio, solo estaba curiosa por saber si había algún motivo por el que la hubieran dejado a su suerte.

—no sé mucho de tu madre, falleció tal vez pocas semanas después de que nacieras —soltó sin pizca de tacto— y tu padre —bufo con descontento— fue la vergüenza de la familia, rompió el corazón de la pobre ama con sus absurdas creencias —como si pudiera ver al susodicho sacudió la cabeza con desprecio— pero él solo se encargó de recibir lo que se merecía.

Le sirvió un seco pedazo de tarta que había preparado mientras le explicaba el mundo mágico, añadió un poco de nuez moscada (prestada de la casa de alado) solo para darle más sabor.

—¿que hizo? —se atrevió a preguntar Adhara mientras peleaba por balancear el tenedor correctamente —¿algo muy malo?

—¡oh si! —soltó con cierto placer Kreacher— hizo cosas horrendas el muy hipócrita —tanto despreciar el legado de pureza para que terminara matando Muggles— le llaman asesino en masas, y por lo que hizo fue sentenciado a Azkaban, una prision de máxima seguridad rodeado de dementores —se adelantó a la pregunta de Adhara incluso antes de que pudiera hacerla— son viles criaturas que consumen toda la felicidad, pueden llevarte a la locura, y quitarte tu alma con un beso... el beso del dementor —la pincho en la frente— nunca le hagas frente a uno al menos que sepas como confrontarlo.

—un criminal —susurro con incredulidad Adhara— soy hija de un criminal.

El mero hecho la repugno, no quería ser hija de alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre ¿que pensaría el viejo Mike si lo supiera?

—deja de preocuparte, mocosa —le dijo con fastidio— un padre no es lo mismo que un progenitor.

Decidió decirle apiadándose de su profundo descontento ante la verdad, no tenía por qué sufrir por las decisiones de otros.

—¿qué?

—nunca ha estado en tu vida, si no quieres ser su hija no lo seas —le gruño— ¿acaso lo ves como tu padre? Nunca lo has visto.

—no —musitó finalmente Adhara— tienes razón, no tengo padres.

Finalizó dando una mordida a su rebanada de tarta.

—bien —aprobó Kreacher sin mirarla— eso no significa que no puedas conocer a...

Un jadeo lo interrumpió, un segundo después un maratón de tos se unió a los agitados ruidos. Casi sobresaltado se giró, Adhara se agarraba el cuello mientras hacía esos extraños sonidos, si la miraba bien se estaba poniendo un poco... Muy roja.

—¿mocosa? —pregunto casi con temor.

Un gemido de dolor fue la corta respuesta. Kreacher no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero que el labio se le hinchara no era normal. No, no lo era. La agarro rápidamente en brazos y los apareció ambos en medio de San Mungo.

Él fue la suficiente atraccion que necesito para acaparar las miradas, no todos los días aparecía un elfo doméstico en el hospital mágico.

—¡haga algo! —le grito a la primera persona que le pareció que trabajaba ahí.

—qu... Oh si, claro —el joven medico se sacudió la cabeza— tiene signos de una severa alergia —comentó examinándola con su varita— ok, sígueme —tomó a la niña de brazos del elfo y los llevo a su consultorio— voy a darle una pócima, va aliviarla en unos segundos.

La sustancia amarillenta bajo por la garganta de Adhara como pequeños remolinos de nubes, la sensación era ligera aún contra su hinchada garganta. Unos segundos después pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Nunca antes había sentido tanto escozor y dolor a la vez, se masajeo la garganta a pesar de que ya no sentía nada en absoluto.

—muy bien, lo más recomendable es que haga una sencilla prueba para ver a que es alérgica —comentó sacando un pergamino plateado— pon esto sobre tu lengua.

—¿que es eso? — pregunto (gruño) por ambos Kreacher.

—revelare allosergon —dijo el médico con un movimiento de su varita— va a darme una lista de las cosas que tiene que evitar —le explico con una sonrisa gentil— ya debe estar listo —tomó el pergamino de la lengua de Adhara y comenzó a leerlo— nuez, camarón, algas marinas, vello de Acromántula —leyó con incredulidad la última parte— y Bundimuns

Kreacher le arrebató el pergamino y se lo guardo en la túnica.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿eh? Bueno... No, necesito abrí un expediente para futuras emergencias —le informó mientras volteaba a buscar un sobre— además tienen que ir a pagar a la recepción. muy bien —tomó su pluma y lo mojo en tinta— ¿cual es tu... Nombre?

La niña y el elfo ya no estaban, se había esfumado (más bien desaparecido)

—oh Merlin —murmuró el médico— ahora sí metí la pata.

Por supuesto San Mungo era antipariciones, pero ahora claro estaba que eso no aplicaba en elfos domésticos, y esa pócima seguramente iba a salir de sus bolsillos. Siseo, la próxima vez iba a pedir el pago por adelantado.

•

 **Nota de autora.**

 **Me apure adelantar este capítulo simplemente por qué es mi cumpleaños y me fascina escribir las aventuras de Krecher y Adhara.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a Chiqui2003 y a .o por comentar, me animaron muchísimo a continuar con esta historia. Espero les haya gustado :)**


	5. Capítulo 4

•

Adhara ya no se preguntaba cómo la familia Black había caído en la desgracia, tan solo había tenido que conocer el retrato de su "querida" abuela para adivinarlo. ¡La Mujer estaba loca! Adhara estaba segura que se encontraba entre las cinco personas más desagradables que jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer.

—¿quien es esta chiquilla? —había chillado en cuanto Kreacher la había acercado a su pintura —¡sácala ahora mismo!

Walburga Black realmente tenía un talento para hacer sentir a Adhara como un parasito, su mirada era fría y prepotente, levantaba su barbilla con cierto aire divino que en el interior no poseía, por qué si algo podía afirmar Adhara, era que la mujer era tan mala como él mismo diablo.

—mi señora, es una Black —se adelantó a informar Kreacher con una reverencia respetuosa —es su nieta.

Su cara de hastío no cambio ni por lo que acababan de revelar.

—¿Regulus? —se limitó a preguntar.

—no, ama —negó a regañadientes el elfo— Sirius.

¿Kreacher había dicho que le había roto el corazón a su madre? Adhara lo estaba dudando mucho, esos ojos no eran de tristeza, eran odio puro y orgullo herido.

—¡SACA A LA HIJA DE ESE TRAIDOR AHORA MISMO! —comenzó a gritar colérica— ¡ABERRANTE CRIATURA! ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

—ama, por favor —suplico Kreacher— no conoce al sucio traidor, es su estirpe, pero no ha tenido contacto con la niña en años

Adhara tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Walburga Black era un persona cruel, y ni siquiera había dicho palabra alguna para enojarla. Solo la información de Kreacher la había hecho callar, pero no parar de mirarla con descontento.

—deja de llorar, chiquilla —le ordenó con dureza— elfo, explícate.

—la encontré viviendo en las calles, ama...

—¡como una vil rata de cloaca! —corto con asco la señora Black— ¿como se te ocurrió traerla? ¡elfo inútil!

—¡ya no hay Blacks! —le recordó agitado— ¡ella es la última! Podemos educarla, para que traiga honor a la familia, para que devuelva la antigua gloria de la noble casa Black

El horrible retrato se cruzó de brazos y examinó a Adhara con cierto desprecio... Adhara ya la odiaba, así que el sentimiento era mutuo. Estaba agradecida con Kreacher, no era la criatura más cordial, pero le había dado techo y comida. Pero no importaba que tanta gratitud tuviera por el elfo, no podía creer que esa horrible mujer lo tratara sin respeto alguno, si de ella dependía, iba a ser que la mujer se llenará de más vergüenza, al menos podía darle un verdadero motivo para odiarla.

—bien —bufo— tal vez tenga algún arreglo —acordó de mala gana— pero te lo advierto ahora niña, la primera ofensa que hagas y te largas.

Quiso mandarla al garete, pero Kreacher se le adelantó.

—por supuesto, ama —acepto entre reverencias agradecidas Kreacher— voy hacerme cargo de que no defraude a los Black.

No quería regresar a las calles, pero tampoco deseaba soportar los delirios de esa vieja amargada, y por otro lado tampoco podía dejar a Kreacher. Adhara no creí que fuera tan simple para él marcharse, sobretodo por qué parecía muy fiel al retrato de Walburga Black. Suspiro, tal vez podía soportarla, solo hasta que obtuviera la forma de irse sin tener que volver a la calles, y por supuesto, si Kreacher tampoco tenía que volver a oír a la loca histérica de su abuela.

—¿hacerte cargo tú? —cuestionó con incredulidad la vieja señora Black— ¡por favor! —se mofó cruelmente— por supuesto que no idiota elfo —siseo sin importarle que Kreacher bajaba las orejas herido, incluso si su rostro no lo delataba— hablaré con Phineas, no por nada fue un director de Hogwarts, seguramente podrá prepararte adecuadamente —dirigió su atención a Adhara— vendrás a verme tres veces a la semana, te enseñaré sobre las familias de sangre pura, nuestra importancia en el mundo mágico, y como comportarte —bufo nuevamente con disgusto— viviendo en las calles... —susurro para sí misma— va a ser como tratar de refinar a un centauro —volvió sus negros ojos a Adhara— me imagino que al menos sabrás leer y escribir.

Se encogió en su lugar, por qué Walburga Black imaginaba mal ¿mentir y tratar de engañarla hasta que pudiera al menos leer? ¿o decirle la verdad? No tenía ni idea de cómo iba aprender a leer sin que nadie le ayudará. Suspiro, iba a gritarle, podía asegurarlo.

—no sé —fue su escueta respuesta.

Walburga dio un grito to corto como si hubiera dicho el peor de los improperios. Adhara ya no esperaba mucho de su abuela, la mujer parecía tener un problema con todo el mundo.

—K-KREACHER ¡LLEVATELA! —rugió con las cuencas abiertas a más no poder— ¡NO LA TRAIGAS ANTE MÍ HASTA QUE LEA Y ESCRIBA! ¡LARGO! ¡Largo!...

Krecher tomó Adhara y la llevo rápidamente lejos del retrato, pero aún se podía escuchar los gritos de la señora Black, y no se apaciguaron hasta una hora después.

—tonto, tonto Kreacher —dijo para sí mismo el elfo domestico mientras se golpeaba la frente— no debí llevarte hasta asegurarme que escribías y leías.

Adhara no supo qué decir ¿acaso era algo tan malo? Con una disculpa grabada en sus ojos tomó la mano de Kreacher. El elfo la miro, suspiro sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, lo mejor era enseñarle cuanto antes y lo más veloz posible.

—¡ACHUU! —estornudo ruidosamente Adhara.

Kreacher la miro extrañado, no paraba de estornudar ¿que podría ser? No tuvo absoluta idea hasta que el suelo comenzó a crujir. Jadeo con descontento. Llevo sus manos hasta la tabla del suelo, y con sus delgados y huesudos dedos levanto una tabla.

—Budimuns —siseo— ¡con que tratando de infestar la noble casa Black! —dijo con odio a las criaturas— ¡y enfermando a la mocosa!

Adhara trató de acercarse a ver, pero Kreacher la empujo mágicamente. Ni loco iba a permitir otra visita tan pronto a San Mungo, no era un cuidador inútil.

—esperen ahí alimañas, voy a exterminarlas —proclamó Kreacher mientras hacía un encantamiento limpiador— listo —se dijo satisfecho— esta casa no va a tener Budimuns mientras esté en mi poder impedirlo.

Kreacher ciertamente parecía orgulloso de su hazaña, lo que desconcertaba Adhara muchísimo, por qué el resto de la casa seguía siendo una piltrafa... Excepto por la habitación que había limpiado para que ella usara.

Aplaudió ¿merecía reconocimiento por exterminar lo que fuera que eran esas cosas? Si había evitado que le volviera a dar otra catastrófica alergia se merecía una ovación. Río complacida cuando lo vio bajar las orejas avergonzado, Kreacher no era tan arisco como pensaba.

•

•

 **Gracias a victoriagarvett y a Chiqui2003 por comentar.**

 **ojala les haya gusta la aparición de Walburga, es despreciable, pero le da cierto sazón a la historia.**


	6. Capítulo 5

•

Albus Dumbledore no encontraba particularmente alarmante cuando alguno de los retratos de los antiguos directores desaparecía, un cambio de ambiente no le sentaba mal a nadie.

Sin embargo encontraba curioso las constantes desapariciones de Phineas. Se iba tres veces por semana, casi en los mismos horarios . Había tratado de preguntarle a donde iba, pero el ex Slytherin había encontrado gran ofensa en que se le cuestionará lo que hacia, así que lo había dejado ser.

Si debo saberlo, lo sabré concluyo para sí mismo el actual director de Hogwarts

•

•

•

—¿Entonces la piel de los dragones es inmune a los hechizos?

—La mayoría no les afecta, atacando sus puntos débiles es la única forma de salir librado de una confrontación directa—le informó Phineas.

—¿Los ojos? —inquirió y el anciano asintió aprobatoriamente— señor, hipotéticamente si tuviera una capa de piel de dragón... ¿Podría repeler los hechizos?

—¿Quieres matar a un dragón? —pregunto incrédulo— primero aprende a defenderte.

—No dije nada de matar —refutó— pero en algún punto mueren ¿No? Y leía el listado de las propiedades mágicas que hay en los artículos de origen de dragón, y solo había guantes en el uso de piel ¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada— ¿Acaso no se puede hacer una vestimenta para protegerte de hechizos? Sería muy útil.

Parpadeo, sinceramente no sabia como responder a su pregunta.

—Supongo que ciertas propiedades desaparecen en el deceso —explicó lentamente—dime, jovencita ¿Que tal va tu ortografía? Walburga casi vuelve a tener un ataque al ver que escribías el apellido Black con una erré en vez de ele.

Contuvo una risa, tal vez lo había hecho apropósito... de hecho Kreacher la había corregido antes de mandarla con la malvada bruja del cuadro. Con toda sinceridad Adhara no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de desquiciarla con algo que fingía tener fuera de su control (no era perfecta, pero ya no escribía tan mal como había fingido).

A pesar de que le gritó durante toda la lección, Adhara hizo gran énfasis en cambiar las pes por nueves, erres por eles y viceversa, además de comerse letras y escribir con aquel particular estilo que la hacía rechinar los dientes. Oh, y no debía olvidar el desastre que sus manos hacían sobre el pergamino, o los salpicones de tinta que no solamente hizo sobre el papel, sino a los "bellos" muebles de su abuela.

La mujer no solo había reducido el tiempo de sus lecciones, las había disminuido a una vez a la semana. Walburga Black no soportaba la vulgar manera con la que se comportaba Adhara, y Adhara estaba hastiada de sus contantes sermones sobre los Sangre Pura. Por lo que a ella confería, su abuela podía meterse su majadera altanería por la nariz, que le dijera mil veces que los Muggles eran como alimañas, Adhara iba a creérselo el día que el infierno se congelara y los dragones escupieran flores.

Walburga Black tenía un problema. Creía a los Muggles pestes, y a los "Sangre sucias" aberraciones, ya ni hablar de las criaturas mágicas. Adhara jamás pensaría del viejo Mike como una peste o indigno por su carencia de magia, él era y siempre sería el más bondadoso y honesto hombre que tendría el gusto de conocer.

Además, su abuela se jactaba de ser refinada, pulcra, sangre pura, de buen gusto... una mujer de cierta categoría que era muy selecta con sus "amistades".

Adhara se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en correrla si le dijera que había centenas de Muggles cortadas del mismo patrón de donde provenía ella, podría creerse única, pero su mentalidad, aunque fuera triste decirlo, no era una en un millón. Ella lo sabía perfectamente, a diario había recibido las miradas de desprecio de las Walburgas Blacks del mundo ¿Y acaso alguna vez había soñado con llegar a ser así? ¡Nunca! Esas mujeres eran despreciables, llenas de comentarios mezquinos y mal intencionados,pero sobre todo carentes de la belleza más esencial en el ser humano. Felicidad.

—Ama, por favor.

Escucho la voz de Kreacher suplicar una tarde

—¡Basta, Elfo! —y aquella era la característica voz de su abuela— ¡He dicho que no!

Se asomó ligeramente. Kreacher se agazapaba con más ahínco que todas las otras veces que lo había visto bajar la mirada sumisamente. Con nerviosismo apretujaba la tela de su túnica, su mirada estaba llena consternación, y sus arrugas no hacían más que exaltar su profunda preocupación.

—Ama, el viejo Kreacher solo vive para complacer a la noble y ancestral casa Black —dijo servicial— por favor permita a Kreacher vender un par de cosas para conseguir dinero. Los dos sabemos que solo... el traidor —siseo con desprecio— cuenta con acceso a la cámara de la familia, Kreacher no puede disponer de ese dinero para alimentar a Adhara, ó para vestirla y comprar las cosas que le hacen falta.

Walburga no estaba nada contenta, había apretujado sus labios y su nariz se movía como la de un toro. Adhara aplaudió la valentía de Kreacher, pero se sintió culpable porque la estaba enfrentando por ella. Su corazón se oprimió a la vez que algo cálido se posó sobre él, lo volvía a repetir, Kreacher no era un elfo gentil, y sin embargo su preocupación por ella lo hacía quererlo. Si su abuela supiera el pensamiento que corría por su cabeza... ¡Vaya! Adhara le valía un comino si los corría, porque si alguien podía llamar familia de entre todos los "residentes" (nótese retratos de los Black) de la ancestral casa Black, era sin duda alguna a Kreacher, el amargado elfo domestico.

—¡No voy a ceder ni una baratija para esa mocosa! —grito colérica Walburga— ¡Le doy techo y educación! ¡Qué le baste! No vuelvas a decirme que necesitas dinero —siseo— ¿Comida? Por favor, la encontraste en un basurero —bufo y Adhara abrió la boca indignada— no creo que encuentres problema encontrando basura que darle —Adhara se limpió las lágrimas, Kreacher le había dado comida deliciosa diariamente, ahora notaba el inconveniente que era para él alimentarla— ¿Y vestirla? Vaya que no puedes ser más estúpido, elfo ¿Quien va a verla? Que siga con esos harapos, a mí no me concierne vestirla, era problema de su traidor padre ¿En donde está ahora? ¡En Azkaban, nada menos!

¡Estúpida Walburga! Pensó retrocediendo en su pasos. No necesitaba de ella, tenía a Krecher... y al señor Phineas, que no era tan malo, ni de cerca, como su abuela.

¡Que se olvidara de Slytherin! ¡Iba a hacer lo imposible por estar en la casa de su mortal enemiga! ¡Gryffindor!

Una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios, no se lo daría a conocer ahora, pero cuando el momento llegara... disfrutaría cada segundo de su rabia enardecida.

—Jovencita ¿Que haces?

Dio un corto grito mientras saltaba del susto. Era Phineas, había vuelto a su retrato y, parecía, Adhara había olvidado que les tocaba lecciones en ese preciso momento. Por un instante pensó en los inconvenientes de Kreacher, lo más justo sería que ella lo ayudara ¿No era cierto?

—Señor Phineas —este se giró a verla con una ceja enarcada— ¿Como se consigue dinero mágico?

—Vaya —resopló— ¿Como es que nadie te lo ha explicado? No lo llames dinero mágico —la reprendió— si alguien te oye pensaría que eres nacida Muggle —soltó desdeñosamente— bien, primero deja te explico que hay tres tipos de moneda. Galeones, que son de oro, sickles de plata, ya te imaginarás de qué color son, y los knuts, que son de cobre. Veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle y dieciséis sickles de plata hacen un galeón.

—¿Y los consigues...?

—¡Oh, no! Primero debes aprender cómo interactúa Gringgots, después te explicaré cómo funciona el mercado de valores del mundo mágico, y llegando a eso te explico la manera de obtener dinero.

Adhara parpadeo un poco perdida, parecía que el dinero era uno de los temas favoritos del antiguo director de Hogwarts, jamás le había visto tan hablador.

—De acuerdo —asintió despacio— lo escucho.

•

 **Encontré una conexión estable de internet, suerte la mía, ya no tuve que esperar hasta la próxima semana para actualizar.**

 **Ojalá les gustara, déjenme sus comentarios para disuadir mi ansiedad, por favor XD**


	7. Capituló 6

•

Pasó una tarde de noviembre. Unos cuantos días después de atrapar a Phineas hablando con otro de los retratos del despacho, aunque la apresurada conversación había muerto en cuanto percataron su presencia.

—Vaya ¿Qué es esto?

Inquirió Dumbledore abriendo el pergamino que la recién llegada lechuza pardo le había dado. Leyó sin contemplaciones y pronto se encontró riendo consigo mismo... hacía tiempo que no recibía correo equivocado.

—Válgame, me están cobrando un kit de joyería de fuego azul —río nuevamente— y parece que él paquete ya fue entregado a la dirección correspondiente —miro a su alrededor como si el artículo en cuestión pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento— no sé nada de joyería, pero sería un buen pasatiempo —asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo— bueno, querida —miro a la lechuza con clara disculpa— me temo que no puedo pagarte tres galeones y ocho sickles por algo que no ordené, ni tampoco recibi. Pero dame un segundo, te escribiré una nota explicando el mal entendido...

—Albus —le corto Phineas— Albus, págale a la lechuza.

—Disculpa, querido Phineas —le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva— creo que no te entiendo.

—Yo pedí el paquete —gruño con un ligero rubor avergonzado— págale a la lechuza, dudo mucho que unos cuantos galeones afecten tu economía.

—Claro, claro —acepto sin mucha protesta— aquí tienes, querida.

La lechuza salió volando en cuanto recibió la paga.

—¿Tan pronto te marchas, Phineas? —pregunto en cuanto vio al antiguo director levantarse— espero que el paquete haya llegado a salvo, hazme mandar algo de esa joyería de fuego azul ¿Quieres? Se oye fascinante.

—Si, si lo que digas Dumbledore —gruño mientras se retiraba.

Le despidió con una suave sonrisa. Sabía de antemano que Phineas no le diría a donde se marchaba, y por lo tanto, tampoco a quien había mandado el paquete. Era un misterio que resolver, y que mejor diversión que descubrirlo a su debido tiempo, lo que más emoción le daba era encontrar la persona con la que Phineas pasaba tanto tiempo.

•

•

•

—Bien, déjame verlo —dijo poniéndose unos lentes redondos— muy bonitos —concedió mientras examinaba el fuego azul que bailaba en espirales dentro de las piedras— ¿Ya leíste el instructivo?

Adhara asintió vigorosamente mientras examinaba el resto de los contenidos.

—Vienen diseños establecidos, pero no los voy a usar —le confesó Adhara— dijiste que entre más rareza, mayor valor, así que voy hacer cada pieza única.

—Bien pensado —felicito Phineas— es tu primer negocio, así que procura hacer piezas accesibles y otras de mayor rango de precio.

—Si, lo haré —acepto Adhara contemplando las diminutas piezas de plata que venían en el paquete— ¿Se pueden encantar?

—¿En qué tipo de encantamiento estabas pensando?

—Quiero hacer unos aretes que dejen una estela de brillo azul a su paso —confesó mientras diseñaba sus propios patrones en su cabeza— tal vez un collar que parezca chispear ligeramente, en el cuello indicado parecería que se está vistiendo verdadero fuego.

—No es mala idea, pero lamentablemente aún no tienes varita, ni tampoco conoces alguien capacitado para hacer ese tipo de magia.

—Claro que si, conozco a Kreacher.

—¿El elfo? —pregunto atónito.

—Puede hacerlo —dijo con firmeza— la magia de los elfos es diferente a la nuestra, pero su poder no es inferior por ello.

—Si tú lo crees —contesto Phineas de mala gana— no olvides hacer una pieza para el director de Hogwarts, después de todo lo forzamos a financiar esta pequeña operación —miro a su alumna brevemente— y Adhara... feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Phineas —le sonrió resplandeciente— realmente a sido un día estupendo.

Kreacher le había dado su primer pastel de cumpleaños de la vida. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero había conseguido todos los ingredientes para hornearle un precioso pastel de chocolate, esponjoso, y sumamente cremoso. No dejo de agradecérselo toda la mañana. Se lo volvería agradecer cuando la llamará a comer y le sirviera otra rebanada.

El viejo Mike la había encontrado un día de mayo, pero resultaba que Adhara había nacido un once de Noviembre, y hoy cumplía nueve años.

•

•

•

Rasgo una pequeña línea en la pared, amontonada junto a una centena más, y contó con con sus dedos trémulos las marcas. Tenía años de práctica, sabía muy bien que día era hoy, incluso si esas horribles criaturas trataban de desquiciarlo.

—Adhara, Adhara, Adhara —repitió con cierto aire ausente— mi pequeña Adhara —un sonido gutural salió por sus labios—. Feliz, feliz cumpleaños —canturreo sin ánimos antes de soltar un alarido y golpear salvajemente la pared— ¡Adhara! ¡ADHARA! ¡ADHARA! —dio otro alarido lleno de dolor— ¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJA! ¡ADHARA! —volvió a gritar mientras se deshacía en lágrimas— ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?!

—¡Cada año haces lo mismo! —exclamó con molestia un celador que había oído toda la escena— ¿Quieres que te mande un dementor? ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ADHARA?! —grito con el rostro crispado de rabia.

—¡Ya deberías saberlo Black! —grito de vuelta el celador— ¡Seguramente muerta!

No era un secreto, ni siquiera para Sirius, de que Adhara Black jamás había sido encontrada después de la captura de su padre.

Aurores habían ido a su domicilio con el explícito motivo de poner a su hija bajo la custodia del ministerio, pero al llegar solo encontraron a la elfa que la cuidaba muerta, su paradero era un misterio que el ministerio de magia no se había esforzado en hallar. Después de todo, solo Merlin sabría la barbaries que la hija de un asesino en masa podría cometer, los Black ya habían demostrado que la mala sangre era heredada.

Era mejor que Adhara Black jamas fuera encontrada, así lo creía el ministerio de Magia.

Sirius lanzó un grito desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Todo el mundo decía lo mismo, que su hija seguramente estaba muerta, otros incluso especulaban que él la había asesinado. Nadie podía ayudarlo, llevaba siete años detrás de esos barrotes, lamentándose, suplicando a James y a Lily que lo perdonara, rogando a su amada Loraine que no lo odiara.

Lo había perdido todo, su libertad, a su ahijado, y a su hija. Todo por que había sido un estúpido al ir en busca de venganza, tendría que haber buscado primero a Remus ó a Dumbledore, alguien que lo hubiera hecho entrar en razón y lo hubiera forzado a no actuar tan precipitadamente.

No debió dejar a Harry, no debió desconfiar de Remus, no debió tratar de vengarse,no debió reírse como un demente cuando los Aurores lo capturaron, no debió dejar a su hija. Soltó un risa seca. Realmente lamentaba haber dejado Adhara, era su culpa que su hija se encontrara desaparecida.

—Adhara —susurro con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro— feliz cumpleaños, Adhara.

•

 **Gracias a quienes comentan, no saben lo afortunada que me siento al recibir sus comentarios :)**

 **espero les gustara el pedacito de Sirius.**

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Capítulo 7

•

—¿Podrias?

Kreacher la miro malhumorado, pero después de tanta suplica finalmente había accedido renuentemente.

—Solo esta vez —gruño de mala gana— que la ama no se entere de esto, mocosa.

—Mis labios están sellados —le dijo cerrando un candado imaginario sobre sus labios.

El viejo elfo comenzó a mover sus largos y huesudos dedos sobre las piezas que Adhara quería encantar, no era una tarea difícil, pero era laboriosa, y por supuesto, era la petición más extraña que le hubieran dado. Sus deberes, a lo largo de sus años de servicio, solo se habían limitado a lo doméstico. Sin embargo la llegada de la mocosa estaba cambiando ligeramente sus obligaciones, jamás lo diría, pero encontraba más satisfactorio encantar cosas que limpiarlas con ímpetu.

—Listo —le regresó los objetos— ¿Que piensas hacer con esas baratijas?

Adhara sonrió para sí misma antes de responder.

—Es una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo mientras salía caminando rumbo a otra habitación— y es para ti. Descuida, lo sabrás después, Kreacher.

El elfo se quedo desconcertado en su lugar. Parpadeo una y dos veces ¿Una sorpresa para él? ¿Para el viejo Kreacher? Atolondrado regreso a la cocina. El único mago que había tenido un poco de amabilidad con él había sido el fallecido amo Regulus, cuanto lo añoraba Kreacher, había tenido un afecto sincero por el buen amo Regulus, y su muerte aún dolía en su interior.

—Kreacher es un leal sirviente de la casa Black —se repitió mientras tallaba el mesón— si, así es, Kreacher es un leal elfo.

Adhara por otra parte se había escabullido fuera de la casa. Arreglo el sencillo vestido que Kreacher había ajustado con algunas telas viejas que su abuela no extrañaría, con ligero nerviosismo contó los sickles que Phineas le había hecho llegar con el paquete de joyería de fuego azul, era lo justo para abordar el autobús Noctámbulo, y si quería regresar a Grimmuld place tendría que vender algo aquel mismo día.

Lo más común sería levantar la varita para hacer la parada, pero como Adhara no contaba con varita tendría que intentar con su mano, tal vez si hacía fluir un poco de magia en la punta de sus dedos... Phineas lo había sugerido. Pero claramente planear era más fácil que hacer.

Cerró los ojos y se esforzó lo más que pudo, incluso levanto más la mano y la agito en el aire ¡Necesitaba ir al caldero chorreante!

—¿Que haces niña?

Retrocedió sobresaltada.

Un anciano de grandes lentes de botella la miraba con curiosidad desde el asiento del chofer ¿Como alguien con tan limitada vista tenía un empleo como ese?

—N-nada —carraspeo— voy al caldero chorreante, por favor.

—¿Y planeas subir? —pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

Avergonzada se apresuró a subir al autobús, depósito los sickles correspondientes en la mano del conductor y se sentó en el lugar más cercano a la puerta.

—¿No eres algo joven para ir sola al caldero tu sola?

¿Y ahora que hacía? Habia tomado la parada dos cuadras lejos de Grimmuld para evitar que supieran donde vivía, pero si se lo proponía podía enterarse de que no contaba con más tutor legal que Kreacher, y el cascarrabias elfo ya le había advertido las consecuencias de que alguien se enterara... la apartarían de él, y muy seguramente, la llevarían a un orfanato Muggle. Porque aparentemente el ministerio nunca se había planteado que necesitarán un lugar especial para los niños mágicos, algo estúpido en la perspectiva de Adhara ¿Acaso no habían tenido una guerra hacía pocos años? Estaba completamente segura que muchos niños debieron haber quedado en la orfandad, ella no debería ser la única.

—¿Lo soy?

El conductor no pregunto más, con un encogimiento de hombros siguió en sus asuntos.

Con el autobús corriendo como un vértigo, y deteniéndose sin el menor aviso en múltiples paradas, Adhara llegó despeinada y ligeramente adolorida por los insufribles movimientos de los que había sido víctima. El autobús Noctámbulo era una verdadera pesadilla.

—¡Caldero Chorreante!

Susurro un rápido gracias y bajo junto a las otras personas que llegaban al mismo destino.

—Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo... —murmuró en un intento de ganar valentía.

¿Como se suponía que debía entrar al callejón Diagon? Ya estaba fallando antes de siquiera haber empezado.

—¿Todo bien, pequeña? ¿Estas perdida?

Giró por instinto. Frunció el ceño con confusión al toparse con unas piernas gigantescas... estaba segura de que no era tan enana para solo llegar a las rodillas de un adulto. Levantó la cabeza, pero lo más que pudo ver fue una barba espesa, más enmarañada que su cabello antes de que Kreacher la bañara por primera vez, aunque por supuesto, esta persona no olía horrible como ella solía oler... lo cuál quería decir que su cabello era así naturalmente o posiblemente no prestaba mucho interés en peinarse.

—No —negó poco convencida— uhmm estaba buscando la entrada del callejón Diagon.

—¡Vaya! ¡Tu madre ya te deja estar por ti misma siendo tan joven! —comentó entusiasta el gigantesco hombre— ¡Debes ser una niña realmente responsable!

Bueno, Adhara no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no iba a contradecir ni una sola palabra.

—Si —dijo con una leve sonrisa— prometió recogerme en un par de horas, fue arreglar otros pendientes.

—Y olvidaste que un adulto debe abrirte el callejón ¿No es verdad? O al menos hasta que compres tu primera varita

¡Diantres!

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, para tu suerte también me dirijo hacia allá ¡Sígueme!

En cuestión de segundos la entrada apareció ante ambos. Adhara abrió la boca estupefacta, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

—Bien, pequeña. Yo me retiro aquí —le aviso amigablemente el gigantesco hombre— no dudes en pedirme ayuda si volvemos a encontrarnos. Me llamo Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid.

Y cuando la miro expectante, Adhara supo que tenía que dar su nombre... o algo asi.

—Eh —dijo torpemente— soy Adha... Adha Kreach.

A Kreacher le iba a dar un patatús si se enteraba que había usado parte de su nombre como apellido. Pero ¿De Alegría o de furia? Era una pregunta que Adhara no podía responderse.

•

 **Ya me había tardado, disculpas XD**

 **Súbitamente me encontré atrapada en cómo continuar, por eso tardé en actualizar, pero parece que ya salí de ese bache.**

 **Tal vez tarde un poco en el próximo capítulo, tengo otras historias, ya lo saben. Pero además comencé una historia original, solo tiene un capítulo, pero quiero enfocarme un poco más en eso para tener los Capitulo suficientes para ser partícipe de los Wattys. No creo ganar nada, pero lo hago por ocio y por gusto. Y si, tengo Wattpad, lo recomiendo mucho, es más interactivo. Mi usuario es Bliemachine125 por si alguien que lea esto aquí prefiera leerlo haya.**

 **Al principio estaba pensando en poner a los gemelos, pero terminó siendo Hagrid el invitado sorpresa. !Bien Hagrid!**


	9. Capitulo 8

•

La gente que pasaba hacía caso omiso a su joyería, Adhara se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, comenzaba hacerse tarde, y no tenia dinero para regresar. La idea de quedarse a dormir en la calle no le molestaba, había vivido de aquella forma por mucho tiempo. Tener techo y comida eran un lujo que nunca desairaría, pero Adhara contraria a la típica inocencia infantil, nunca olvidaría que la vida podía ponerte a dormir en un callejón repleto de alimañas. Y como la vida se presentaba tan impredecible, Adhara encararía lo que le depara el futuro con la firmeza de una sobreviviente, un ser adaptable ante la más retorcida situación.

Pero justo en ese momento pensaba lo molesto, y preocupado, que se pondría Kreacher cuando no apareciera para el atardecer. Algo extremadamente contradictorio, siendo que había salido a hurtadillas de la casa con la intención de volver con una sorpresa grata para el viejo elfo. Sabía que no le esperaba una sonrisa de gratitud, lo más amable que Kreacher haría sería decirle que dejara de hacer tonterías, y sin embargo, Adhara no podía más que desear vender algo para volver con los bolsillos tintineando con dinero, quería ayudarlo a sobrellevar la carga financiera que apenas realizaba que representaba.

—¡Hey Fred! —el pelirrojo codeó a su doble genético— ¡Que tal eso! Es mejor regalo que darle cubiertos nuevos a mama.

—Parece que olvidas la regla de oro, George —agregó sonriendo ladinamente— todo regalo Weasley debe ser útil, que sea bonito solo es un bonus extra.

—Oh, vamos Fred —replicó rodando los ojos— al menos sorprendamos a mama este año, siempre terminamos regalándole utensilios de cocina.

—¡Y nunca la he visto quejándose! —replicó sagaz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Hablamos de la mujer que casi llora cuando Ginny le recitó un poema! —replicó con una corta risa—. Pero lo digo en serio Fred, démosle algo bonito este año, jamás va decirlo en voz alta, pero sé que le gusta este tipo de cosas.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiro con derrota— la he visto admirar joyería desde las vitrinas por más tiempo del necesario, mamá no sabe ser muy discreta.

—Entonces, veamos cuánto cuesta.

—Después de ti, hermano.

Ambos pelirrojos entraron a la tienda con grandes sonrisas, solo para salir dos minutos después con ceños fruncidos y los rostros pálidos de susto.

—¡Veinte Galeones! —exclamó incrédulo Fred— ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso Merlin mismo defeco ese collar?

—¡Eso es un precio criminal! —concordó su gemelo— ¡Ni siquiera es un collar tan bonito!

—¡Nada digno de nuestra querida madre!

Perturbados por el exorbitante precio, caminaron ignorantes de donde pisaban.

—¡Cuidado!

Un par de manos empujaron a George, y este, como efecto dominó, termino empujando a Fred. Los gemelos se quejaron adoloridos desde el suelo.

—Que demonios —masculló Fred sobándose el brazo.

—Casi tiran mi mercancía —exclamó una tercera voz desconocida para ambos.

—¿Que d...? —George callo al ver lo que la niña sostenía entre sus manos— ¿Estas vendiendo eso?

—Todo está a la venta —replicó Adhara sin titubeos.

—¡Casi nos mata! ¡Y estás pensando en comprarle! —recriminó con molestia Fred a su lado— ¿Y te haces llamar mi hermano?

—No iba a dejar que lastimaras mi inversión —contesto Adhara con honestidad— debo venderla, no quebrarla.

—El dije —señaló George— ¿Cuanto?

Era, tal vez, la joya más sencilla de la colección, pero resplandecía sobre las otras con la pureza de su cadena trenzada de plata y la hermosa piedra en forma de lagrima que bailaba con fuego azul.

—Un galeon y tres sickles —respondió sin titubeos Adhara.

—¡Siete Sickles! —ofertó de vuelta.

—Ni siquiera es la mitad —resopló Adhara con reproche.

—Es todo lo que tenemos para gastar —contesto Fred sacudiendo su pantalón— es para el cumpleaños de nuestra madre —le miró con el más falso pesar posible— solo queremos regalarle algo bonito.

Phineas había sido muy claro en algo.

—Negocios son negocios —replicó Adhara sin caer en su treta— paga o déjalo.

Fred frunció el ceño, siendo una niña tendría que haber tenido más posibilidades de hacerla sentir piedad de ellos.

—¿En serio crees que podemos pagarte más de un Galeón?

—No juzgo por la apariencia —se limitó a decir con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Bueno, resulta que no tenemos el dinero que quieres —Fred se cruzó de brazos— pero no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me des ese dije por siete Sickles.

—Cuando nos proponemos algo, lo cumplimos —afirmo con una sonrisa confiada George.

—Siete Sickles no son suficientes —replicó Adhara antes de sonreír con picardía— al menos claro que logren ganarse ese descuento.

Los gemelos se miraron por unos segundos antes de preguntar al unísono.

—¿Que quieres?

Un par de atentos oídos comenzaron a escuchar el entusiasta murmullo de Adhara.

—... Ese viejo Ynaffit de verdad se ha vuelto loco con sus precios, es abusivo porque se cree el único joyero del callejon — canturreaba Fred con voz extremadamente alta mientras caminaba entre la multitud del callejon— no creo que sospeche que hay alhajas más hermosas a pocas cuadras de él.

—¡Una verdadera Ganga! —concordó George entre sonrisas esplendorosas— ¡Ve lo que hemos conseguido con un galeón! ¡Un exquisita pulsera de joyería de fuego azul!

—¡Y artesanal! No hay réplica igual en todo el mundo —Fred le guiñó un ojo cuando vio una docena de personas observándolos— ¡Vayas a donde vayas! Nunca nadie tendrá una pulsera como esta.

—Entonces deben cuidarla muy bien —les aconsejo una señora acercándoseles.

—¡Y eso haré haremos! —exclamaron a la par.

—Es una pieza muy bonita, pero no parece algo hecho para jóvenes de su edad... —les miro con astucia aparente— díganme ¿Piensa dársela alguien?

—A nuestra madre —se adelantó a decir Fred— pero ahora que lo pienso bien... —mostró una mueca de preocupación— no parece muy su estilo.

Ambos pelirrojos casi ríen al percibir el brillo codicioso en los ojos de la señora.

—¡Vaya pena! —exclamó con falsedad— sería una verdadera lástima que tan fina joya quedará en el olvido —dijo antes de sonreír—. Porque no me dejan pagarles el precio de la pulsera, así pueden buscar algo más adecuado para su madre.

 _Bingo_ , pensaron a la par los gemelos.

—¿Haría eso por nosotros, señora? —pregunto George conmovido.

—Claro que si —proclamó aún más entusiasta al ver que estaba a punto de comprar tan maravillosa pieza— solo déjenme sacar...

—¡No se la vendan! —exclamó un señor repentinamente— ¡Yo puedo darles dos galeones!

—Los niños ya hicieron un trato conmigo —masculló entre dientes la señora.

—Podrá disculparnos, pero dos galeones suenan como una mejor oferta —le dijo Fred sin muestra de arrepentimiento— así que señor, que placer hacer n...

—¿Acaso todos se han vuelto dementes? —pregunto una voz más sobria.

Fred y George vieron con sorpresa al recién llegado. Sus ropas estaban perfectamente alineadas, y a pesar de que blanco cabello era largo, no parecía tener ni siquiera una hebra fuera de lugar.

—La joyería de fuego azul no es fácil de moldear, tan hermosa como es, también es aburrida —tomó la pulsera aún ante las protestas de ambos pelirrojos— sus diseños se limitan a un puñado de ideas viejas —examinó la pieza en sus dedos— y esta es completamente diferente a todo lo que he visto, ciertamente se necesita de mucha paciencia para armar el enrejado de la pulsera —se puso la pulsera ante la mirada incrédula– Vaya, qué grata sorpresa —dijo con una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro— está encantado.

La pulsera emitía una suave luz que llegó a embolar por unos segundos a los presentes. Los delgados hilos de metal y piedra danzaban en una suave ola de llamas, era casi como ver un círculo infinito de bello fuego azul.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es nuestro! —exclamó con molestia Fred.

—Y sin embargo pensaban venderlo por dos galeones —soltó con aburrimiento— esto vale al menos doce galeones —les miro brevemente antes de volver su atención a la pulsera—. Doce galeones que estoy dispuesto a darles— dijo para la sorpresa de los ahí congregados—claro, si también son tan amables de dirigirme a la persona de talentosas manos que creó esta pieza.

Los gemelos no tuvieron ni que meditarlo antes de acordar lo mismo.

—¡Trato!

•

•

 **Larga espera, pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Voy a tratar de resumir los años hasta el primer año de hogwarts, pero no prometo nada en concreto.**

 **Intetare tardar menos en actualizar.**


	10. Capitulo 9

Enarcó una ceja, con una cara tan estoica, que su sorpresa solo se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

—Eres... joven —afirmó parpadeando un par de veces más— pero muy talentosa —tomo otra pieza más de joyería y la estudio con detenimiento— tener un talento de tal magnitud a tu edad, solo significa progreso con la guía adecuada.

Adhara volteo a ver a los dos pelirrojos a su lado con profunda confusión, y estos, ante su ceja enarcada, se limitaron a sonreír con picardía.

—Como podrá ver... —Phineas había recalcado que la atención al cliente era básica, puso un sobre esfuerzo para no sonar brusca— se hace un poco tarde ¿Va a comprar algo, señor?

Y como detalle final, le sonrió con amabilidad.

Un detalle desapercibido, el hombre ni siquiera volteo a verla, se encontraba más hipnotizado por los artículos frente a él. Sin embargo le había oído a la perfección, y tenía una respuesta más que satisfactoria para su pregunta.

—La pieza que mandaste a promocionar con estos jóvenes, por supuesto —los tres menores le vieron con sorpresa cuando depósito los galeones prometidos en la mano de Adhara— no soy tan estúpido para creer el cuento que despilfarraron por la calle, pero admito que fue ingenioso.

Adhara sintió su cara enrojecer.

—Ehhh... —carraspeo incomoda— gracias, señor.

—Puedes llamarme Hyssa —le miro directo a los ojos— tendrás que acostumbrarte si vamos a empezar hacer negocios juntos.

—¿Que? —murmuró estupefacta.

—Veo gran futuro en tu trabajo, y soy un hombre que se anticipa al futuro... se cuando debo hacer una apuesta.

—No creo que le este entendiendo —confesó Adhara.

—Querida, acabas de encontrar a un socio —le explico con sencillez—pero veo por tus ropas que la inversión inicial saldrá de mi bolsillo, así que te ofrezco el 40 por ciento.

Adhara no era estupida, 40 por ciento hablaba muy bien de su generosidad. Ella simplemente tendría que poner su talento, Hyssa hablaba de solucionar costes de producción y venta, todo aquello en lo que Adhara era una novata, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría incrementar su margen de ganancia. Un plan empezaba a revolotear en su cabeza, y sin duda, necesitaba refinar esos planes con el propio Phineas.

—Pero por supuesto este primer lote es tuyo, así que el cien por ciento de las ganancias son tuyas —termino de decir Hyssa.

Adhara resopló, era bastante generoso por engañosa que fuera su altiva apariencia.

Corta de palabras, Adhara Black, legítima descendiente de la ancestral y noble casa Black, le dio a los gemelos el collar.

Un par, que de estar su familia sanguínea presente; sin duda alguna, hubieran armado el alboroto de la década. Ella era una Black, y ellos Weasley, la representación viviente de todo lo que su abuela repudiaba, pero eso, todavía era un misterio para la misma Adhara.

—Va por la casa —les murmuró aún estupefacta.

El negocio de su vida acaba de comenzar, no tenía necesidad de ser tan codiciosa, después de todo los gemelos la habían acercado aquel refinado señor, y esta era una buena forma de mostrar su gratitud.

—Así que ¿Cual es el nombre de mi pequeña socia? Necesitaré hablar con tus padres para afinar los detalles legales.

 _Demonios_ , Adhara casi choca su frente contra la pared. Había pasado por largo el tutor legal, aunque talentosa, aún era menor de edad, y ciertamente, despistada en los momentos más inconveniente.

La opción era correr y nunca completar aquella sociedad, o... quedarse e inventarse la mentira más creíble posible que le permitiera continuar en el negocio.

—Adha, mi nombre es Adha Kreach —y una vez más, el nombre de Kreacher venía a su auxilio como sustituto de apellido —Y mi... abuelo, estaría encantado de hablar con usted.

Ni en mil años le presentaría a la horrible Walburga. Kreacher tendría que hacer el truco ¿Habría algún hechizo para cambiar su apariencia? Aunque adoraba a Kreacher, había visto el prejuicio de Walburga y del mismo Phineas contra el elfo doméstico, y sin duda alguna, un desconocido no trataría mejor a su gruñón protector.

—Tengo una reunión en breve —comentó sacando su reloj de bolsillo— los esperare ambos aquí el próximo miércoles, a las once de la mañana.

—Por supuesto —asintió Adhara con los nervios a flor de piel— suerte en su reunión.

—Gracias —fueron sus únicas palabras antes de retomar su camino.

Adhara soltó un suspiro aliviado, hasta el momento se encontraba a salvo. Kreacher iba a estar furioso, pero con la explicación necesaria, le ayudaría con aquel inconveniente... esperaba.

—Bueno, eso realmente fue... —comenzó a decir uno de los gemelos.

—¡Sorprendente! —exclamaron a viva voz ambos.

—Si lo fue —concordó Adhara sin aliento— gracias a los dos.

—Fue nuestro verdadero placer —dijeron con una reverencia.

Adhara sonrió, sin su ayuda aún se encontraría en un aprieto. Miro al cielo, aún sobraba tiempo para volver a casa, y teniendo de antemano la experiencia en el autobús Noctámbulo, sabía que llegaría a casa en un parpadeo.

—Les invito un helado ¿Que dicen?

—¡Seguro! —aceptaron a la par.

Con una felicidad inexplicable, Adhara recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la heladería que había divisado a su llegada.

—George —extendió su brazo a su gemelo.

—Fred —tomó su brazo.

—Me parece hermano, que estamos ante el inicio de una bella amistad.

—Que palabras más ciertas —soltó con orgullo Fred.

Ambos salieron detrás de Adhara, olvidando completamente que habían abandonado a su padre sin aviso alguno.

—¡Merlin! Molly va a matarme —exclamó el señor Weasley llevando las manos a la cabeza.

El señor Weasley ya podía verlo en su cabeza, su esposa roja como un tomate, diciéndole lo irresponsable que había sido y lanzándole un par de maldiciones. Trago pesado, debió haber seguido sus instintos y no haber dejado que George y Fred lo acompañarán. Había visto sus sonrisas, una vocecita en su cabeza había gritado problemas, pero había decidido ignorarla ante sus constantes súplicas.

—No entres en pánico, Arthur —susurro por si mismo— puedes encontrarlos antes de que Molly se entere —miro alrededor con angustia— van a estar en problemas cuando los encuentre ambos.

Al otro lado del callejon Diagon, un par de pelirrojos callaron abruptamente ante el repentino escalofrío que los invadió ambos.

—George...

—Fred...

—Creo que olvidamos algo —dijeron a la vez.

—A su padre, tal vez —proclamó una voz a sus espaldas— Ahora, jovencitos, no recuerdo haberles dado dinero ¿Me pueden decir cómo van a pagar esos helados?

Y la peor parte, era que Arthur sabía que no eran de los Helados sencillos. Sus gemelos pelirrojos estaban comiendo copas Esteladas, la más sencilla debía costar al menos ocho Sickles.

—Nosotros no vamos a pagar — _Oh merlin, están pensando en huir antes que pagar_ — ella lo va hacer.

Apuntaron con sus manos, y Arthur volteo hasta toparse con un pequeña pelinegra, de ojos grises extrañamente familiares.

—Hola —saludo Adhara al hombre pelirrojo con un corto gesto de mano.

—Oh... Qué tal —soltó con cierta sorpresa el patriarca Weasley— lo lamento por cualquier cosa que pudieran haber hecho para convencerte de pagar sus helados.

—No se preocupe —le miro con una sonrisa encantadora que le hizo recordar a su propia Ginny— no es nada de otro mundo pagar por los helados de amigos ¿No lo cree?

—B-bueno, me parece que tienes razón —Arthur parpadeó antes de volverse hacia sus retoños— pero ya es hora de volver a casa, George, Fred.

—Gracias por los helados, Adha.

—Tienes nuestra dirección, mándanos una lechuza —le dijo Fred.

—Hay que volver hacer esto —concordó George con una sonrisa gigantesca.

Adhara asintió.

—Denlo por hecho.

—Un placer conocerte —le dijo el señor Weasley— y eres bienvenida de visitarnos cuando lo deseas, puedes decirle a tus padres que te lleven a la madriguera —comenzó a hablar rápidamente encantado de la nueva amiga de sus gemelos—. Pueden encontrarme en el ministerio, solo tienen que preguntar por Arthur Weasley.

Adhara palideció ante la mención del ministerio, pero aparento tranquilidad con un asentimiento.

—Lo haré

Vio partir a los tres pelirrojos, e instantáneamente un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió. Nunca había tenido amigos, esperaba que no se tratara de algo esporádico, porque sorprendentemente, había pasado una de las horas más divertidas de su vida con las relatos de las bromas de los gemelos... ambos habían prometido incluirla en alguna, y Adhara, no podía más que esperar que terminaran haciendo una treta a su _adorable_ abuela.


	11. Capitulo 10

Krecher no se trataba de un elfo doméstico en el sentido más clásico. Si, era servicial, y por supuesto, leal a la casa Black y su creencias. Pero en su comportamiento siempre había habido cierta rebeldía, aunque había respetado profundamente a todos los Blacks de austera mirada y de firme creencia sobre la nobleza en la sangre pura, Krecher había encontrado un profundo placer haciendo miserables a los traidores.

No muchos elfos eran tan adeptos a su casas como él, muchos temían a sus amos, pero no el viejo Krecher, el adoraba a los Black, incluso aún cuando lo trataban con tan poca delicadeza. Su madre, una elfa que exhalo su último aliento sirviendo a la nombre y ancestral casa de los Black, jamas había hablado más que de recibir las miradas satisfechas de sus amos y un "No eres tan inútil"

Kreacher no era un elfo común, muchos lo calificarían como un pequeño monstruito retorcido por las arcaicas ideas de los Black, y tal vez tales afirmaciones no estuvieran del todo erróneas, siendo que Kreacher nunca se había tentado para atormentar a los traidores incluso siendo que estos se encontraran en su infancia. Lo que nadie sospechaba, era que tal odio era alimentado por algo mucho más grande, y ciertamente contradictorio, su amor por sus amos. Para Krecher había quedado muy claro que ningún Black que amara a los sangre sucias, era un Black del todo, y por lo tanto, no había porque respetarlos.

Los años habían pasado, y repentinamente, se había quedado en una vieja casa, con viejas memorias, y viejas añoranzas... hasta que Adhara había llegado.

Se detuvo un momento, contemplando el trabajo entre sus manos.

Krecher no era estúpido, sabía que Adhara... no era del todo una Black. Pero algo le hacía rehusarse ha desampararla, su devoción hacia ella ciertamente era diferente a la que había tenido hacia sus viejos amos. Negaba saber el porque, pero Krecher en el fondo e indirectamente lo entendía.

No servía Adhara, al menos no como había servido a sus ancestros. Krecher se había pasado una vida entera desempeñando tareas con el fin de facilitar la vida diaria y doméstica, como un simple utensilio más para mantener Inmaculada la vidas de sus amos.

Pero Adhara no necesitaba de sus servicios, Kreacher era más que eso. El viejo elfo era responsable de su cuidado, Adhara dependía de él, ningún amo jamás había dependido del viejo Kreacher... la constante dependencia de otro ser viviente, y no cualquier ser viviente, sino un Black, simplemente se había presentado ante Kreacher como el mayor triunfo de su apática existencia.

Su relación no era amo-elfo, se trataban de Adhara y Kreacher, la niña tonta y el elfo cascarrabia, que muy en el fondo; tal vez bajo capaz de espesos tintes negros, le tenía afecto.

Kreacher jamás lo diría, pero Adhara no se presentaba como su dueña, sino como su responsabilidad, e inconscientemente, como una parte de él, una extensión emocional que nunca afirmaría en voz alta que existía.

—¡KREACHER!

Enrojeció hasta las orejas, con torpes y bruscos movimientos empujó su secreto a la esquina más profunda de su alacena. Siseo al sentir la filosa punta de un gancho.

—¡Niña tonta! —chillo cerrando de un portazo su pequeño rincón — ¡¿Por qué gritas?!

Escucho sus torpes pasos venir desde el corredor, sin prisa alguna se dirigió a ver lo que quería, pero se quedó desconcertado al ver su sonrisa bobalicona.

—¡No necesitas preocuparte, Kreacher! No importa si Walburga no quiere ayudarnos —abrió la bolsa que colgaba de su cadera, y con lágrimas en los ojos se la acerco a Kreacher— vamos a estar bien, nunca más vamos a pasar penurias, te lo prometo.

Por primera vez en años, Kreacher se quedó sin palabras.

Kreacher cuidaba de Adhara, pero por primera vez en su vida... alguien quería cuidar del viejo Kreacher.

•

•

•

Había sido arrestado en toda su plenitud, con sus miradas aristócratas y su semblante lleno de vida. Pero ciertamente, con ojos de arrepentimiento, y con una risa desquiciada ante el embauque al que había caído como un idiota.

Nadie le había escuchado, había sido enviado a Azkaban sin juicio.

— _Sirius_ —miro su bella sonrisa, como un bello ocaso que se esfuma en un parpadeo ante la incomprensión de quién lo ve.

Escucho sus propios sollozos mudos, con el cuerpo inerte de su esposa en brazos, con su calor abandonando cada espacio de su piel.

—¡BASTA!

Rugió harto de que le acosaran con la misma memoria una y otra vez. No muy lejos de él, los gritos de los demás condenados viajaba entre ecos por toda la prision... los dementores estaban más hambrientos que de costumbre, posiblemente porque los residentes más viejos habían decidió cobrar factura aquella semana, como si se tratara de una carrera por ver quién huía de Azkaban de la única forma posible... la muerte.

Perder media docena había enfadado a los dementores, no apreciaban que los números disminuyeras, para ellos era mejor tener más pobres diablos a los que sustraerles toda la felicidad.

—No van a vencerme, no lo harán —balbuceo con los ojos desorbitados en memorias del pasado.

Desquiciarse en Azkaban era bastante sencillo, los delirios frecuentes podían llegar hacerte perder la noción del tiempo. Gracias a Merlin, Sirius aún tenía un as para no doblegarse ante esos malditos dementores.

Cayó sobre su lomo con fatiga, y como un último acto desafiante, aulló a la perpetua oscuridad. Este era su bastión, su mente animal, lo bastante salvaje e irracional para que los dementores no le detectaran como un ente plenamente consciente.

Se estremeció contra el suelo, y con la poca fuerza restante, se enroscó en un intento de conservar calor. Cerró los ojos, y sin titubear por el horrible ambiente a su alrededor, se sumergió en mejores memorias.

 _Era fácil identificar a los magos que le seguían, a diferencia de él, hacían un nulo esfuerzo de mezclarse en las atestadas calles de Londres. Rio por lo bajo, con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera negra era fácil perderse entre otros jóvenes vestidos con el mismo estilo, incluso su melena se fundía entre decenas más._

 _Atisbo otro mago en la esquina que se dirigía. Tomó una imprevista y rápida acción, de aquellas que le habían metido en más de un problema durante su tiempo en Hogwarts._

 _—_ _Hola preciosa._

 _La confusión se vio sustituida por sorpresa cuando sus labios conectaron contra los de la desconocida castaña. La tomo de la cintura, y con gentileza, la arrinconó contra la esquina de una vieja tienda de discos._

 _—_ _No grites —le suplico aprovechando su estado de shock— no te muevas por unos segundos, es lo único que necesito._

 _—_ _Me besaste... —murmuró completamente incrédula— y ni siquiera sé quién eres._

 _—_ _Eso es fácil —le dijo con una sonrisa divertida—Soy Sirius Black._

 _—_ _¿Bromeas? ¿Cuanto deben odiarte tus padres?_

 _Resopló, de todas las chicas... ¿Había tenido que besar a la que le parecía horrible su nombre?_

 _—_ _Eso, cariño... ni siquiera yo lo sé._

 _Pero sabía que lo suficiente para quemarlo del muro._

 _—_ _Pero al menos te gusta el nombre ¿Supongo?_

 _—_ _Por supuesto, dime ¿Cuanto Sirius conoces?_

 _—_ _Uno... —le respondió con una sonrisa divertida— y precisamente estoy esperando que me diga que podemos movernos de nuevo._

 _Quienes le seguían ya se habían marchado._

 _—_ _No lo sé —fingió meditarlo— comienzo a sentirme cómodo en este lugar ._

 _—_ _Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre._

 _—_ _Eso es simple de arreglar —le dijo sonriendo de lado a lado._

 _—_ _¿Si? —cuestionó con una ceja enarcada— ¿Como?_

 _—_ _Me dices tu nombre y cuando podemos volver a vernos._

 _—_ _¿No vas muy rápido? De hecho creo que estás haciendo todo al revés, el beso era después de la cita._

 _—_ _¿Por qué seguir las reglas del juego? —bufo acercándola más a él— Es mejor ser espontáneos_

 _—_ _Loraine, me llamo Loraine._

 _—_ _Un pla..._

 _Le callo con su propia medicina, sin preguntas le tomó del rostro y lo beso._

 _—_ _Me besas, te beso, ese es el trato —le susurro a pocos centímetros de su rostro— ¿Quieres una cita? Pídelo amablemente —beso su mejilla—ven a verme cuando recuperes el habla._

 _Y sin decir adiós se adentró a la vieja tienda de discos. Sirius resopló completamente hipnotizado por la chica con la que se había topado._

 _—_ _Tal vez es tiempo de profundizar en mis estudios Muggle._

_•_  
 _•_  
 _•_  
 **Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo, pero si... !La mama de Adhara es Muggle! ¿A qué no se lo esperaban? Pero meditándolo, tiene lógica, Sirius se pasó toda su vida oponiéndose a su familia, esto aunque fue para sí mismo, no se puede negar que es como la tajada final contra su familia.**

 **A esta pareja le dedico Saturn de Sleep at last, es canción especial de la relación de Loraine y Sirius. Les juro que puedo ver en mi cabeza como estos dos se enamoran hablando sobre las estrellas... eso explicaría como la convenció de ponerle nombre de estrella a su hija jajajaja.**

 **Espero que les gustara, la verdad es con cada capítulo me arriesgo y me entra nervios de si lo estoy arruinando o no, por eso es importante para mí saber sus opiniones.**


	12. Capitulo 11

or supuesto que lo sabía, lo había descubierto en el instante en el que Adha y su "abuelo" habían arribado.

La capa había sido un buen intento. Pero la altura, y especialmente, sus pies descalzos habían delatado que se trataba de un elfo doméstico. Incluso había visto su raída túnica bajo su escueto disfraz.

Pero contra su mejor razonamiento había actuado como si no sospechará nada. Si se detenía a pensar, la ropa de Adha era vieja y poco zurcida a su medida, el que no viniera con algún familiar significaba que no tenía ninguno. Era una huérfana con la bastante suerte de contar con un elfo doméstico, extrañas criaturas que se sentían más unidos a los amos más jóvenes, claro ejemplo era el de Adha, que había ido contra las normas más básicas para ayudarla en su pequeña aventura.

Los duendes de Gringgots eran lo bastante avariciosos para acordar discreción. No todo los días habrían una bóveda para una niña pequeña, la clase de información que el ministerio no daba por sentado, como era su costumbre.

Con un disimulado recordatorio sobre el valor físico que abarcaba dentro del viejo banco, los duendes no habían hecho más que jurar que ni una sola palabra saldría del banco, especialmente tratándose de una nueva socia de alguien tan importante como él. Hyssa les había hecho ver lo contraproducente que sería frenar a alguien tan valiosa por algo tan minúsculo como su carencia de guardia legal, el ministerio no tenía poder sobre las operaciones Gringgots, así que ambas partes habían acordado que Adha obtendría total control sobre sus inversiones y movimientos.

Todo esto había sido elaborado en cuestión de minutos, mientras la joven Adha y su "abuelo" examinaban el contrato que les había entregado.

—Ni una palabra, no quiero ver la más mínima nota en el profeta.

—Ni una palabra, Lord Hyssa —concedió el duende.

Con una mirada afirmativa de ambas parte, regresaron al despacho.

—¿Lista para firmar, Adha?

Una fracción de sonrisa se estiró por la comisura de sus labios al ver aspecto alegre de Adha, no era un fanático de los niños, pero Adha Kreach tenía algo simplemente encantador en su esencia.

—¡Si! —exclamó— Todo perfecto.

Diez minutos después, ambos se despedían con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente para comenzar con los preparativos de lo que seria un negocio de lo más lucrativo.

—¡Compremos comida, Kreacher!

—¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa? —la detuvo de un jalón y comenzó arrastrarla al sentido contrario— primero debemos arreglar esas fachas tuyas, vergüenza suficiente haz pasado con ese vestido, necesitas ropa a la medida de tu nuevo negocio.

Y eso sería lo más cercano que Kreacher estaría de felicitarla.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Adhara feliz.

Unas cuantas semanas después, una rutina había sido establecida. Adhara se marcharía todo los días alrededor de las nueve de las mañana, y a la hora del almuerzo, Kreacher aparecería murmurando una serie de improperios sobre lo desorganizado que Adhara mantenía su lugar de trabajo. Pero jamás organizaría el sitio más allá de recoger papeles del suelo, ambos no necesitaban palabras para saberlo, pero Adhara inconscientemente tenía un patrón en su desorden, y organizar significaba romperlo.

Una vez que el elfo se encontraba satisfecho con su labor; Adhara alimentada y los papeles del suelo recogidos, Kreacher regresaría a la honorable casa Black y se prepararía para la cena. La cocina, en otros tiempos maltrecha, ahora relucía a pesar de su aspecto envejecido, no había gaveta que no se encontrara llena de comida.

Grimmauld place solo estaba dando tímida pinceladas de lo que alguna vez había sido la gloriosa casa, pero era su mejor estado en años, y no había otro lugar que Kreacher o Adhara llamaran su hogar.

—¡ABERRANTE CRIATURA! ¡APAGA TU SONIDO INFERNAL!

Tal vez otro de los grandes cambios, había sido la recién añadida rebeldía de Adhara. No había día que no aprovechará para recordarle a Walburga que los genes Black habían sido heredados a una mocosa insoportable.

¿Había tratado de echarla? Claro que si, pero Phineas había ganado la discusión, después de todo tenía más poder y antigüedad en la casa que la misma Walburga, incluso si no hacía uso de tal poder muy seguido.

—¡Lo siento, no puedo oírte!

Adhara había estado un día merodeando por las calles de Londres; no importaba si se perdía mientras pudiera parar el autobús Noctámbulo, cuando se había topado con acordes y olor a tabaco y café cargado.

Había entrado a la tienda y se había enamorado completamente de la vivaz música que resonaba entre las paredes. El día siguiente había bastado ir a Gringgots cambiar algo de dinero y volver por la tarde por un stereo pequeño y potente, y una docena de cassetes. Walburga no había tenido paz desde entonces.

Y como un sueño, con días llenos de diversión, comida, y cero penurias... Navidad se acerco. Adhara no había sacado a relucir la fecha, jamás había tenido regalos, pero incluso ella sabía que se trataba de buenos días, la gente era más accesible a dar limosna. Mike y ella siempre aprovechaban para comprar dos rosquillas y merendarlas con algo de té, ese era su pequeña, pero especial celebración.

Así que el día que un árbol de Navidad apareció inesperadamente en la sala, sé quedo sin palabras.

—¿Que haces parada ahí? Agarra las esferas —increpó Kreacher arrojándole una caja— ¡Hay que decorar el árbol!

Pero Adhara solo podía ver lo alto y verde que el abeto era. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, un suspiro brotó de sus labios, a penas podía creer que iba a tener un árbol como aquellos que había visto en revistas.

—Eres el mejor, Kreacher.

Kreacher replicó con un bufido, pero con la cabeza dentro de un costal lleno de adornos, se permitió enrojecer hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Les llevo toda la tarde, pero hasta el extremo más lejano quedo decorado, y en la punta, Adhara colocó una estrella encantada que giraba y lanzaba copos de nieve.

Con una taza caliente de chocolate, y un pequeño plato de galletas. Adhara se quedo observando el árbol el resto de la noche con una sonrisa inmensa. 

•

•

 **Público a pesar de estar terminando el año con un sentimiento de tristeza profundo. Este año va acabar triste para mí, pero espero que estos cambios inesperados sean para mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Espero actualizar antes de que termine el año.**


	13. Capitulo 12

_Queridos George y Fred._

 _Me encantaría pasar Navidad con ustedes._

 _Adha._

La correspondencia de sus gemelos con una amiga de Londres no le era ajena. Era extraño, pero como todo lo que Fred y George hacían, averiguar como había sucedido simplemente era tarea imposible.

—¿Conoces a esa tal Adha? —había preguntado una noche preocupada a Arthur.

—¡Oh, sí! Encantadora niña.

Molly lo había dudado un poco cuando los gemelos recibieron mentolados canario, le había llevado toda una tarde quitarles los eructos de plumas, de hecho los montones amarillos habían terminado sirviendo como relleno para cojines recién bordados.

Pero tal vez necesitaba dar un segundo vistazo antes de concluir algo.

—Hola —había saludado con una sonrisa tímida— un gusto conocerla, señora Weasley.

—El placer es mío, querida —Molly la estrujo en un abrazo— George y Fred me han contado mucho de ti, pasa, no te quedes ahí, debes estar helada.

Su instinto de madre le decía que Adha era una buena niña, y también, que necesitaba alimentarla apropiadamente... ¡Era una cosa diminuta!

—¡Adha! —exclamaron a viva voz ambos bajando las escaleras presurosos.

—!Fred! ¡George!

El trío se abrazó entre risas.

—¡Vamos! Tenemos que presentarte al resto...

—Si pensabas que ver a un pelirrojo era extraño, no haz visto nada.

Los gemelos tomaron a su amiga y comenzaron arrastrarla hacia las escaleras.

—¡Niños! ¡No corran por las escaleras!

Solo un segundo después Adhara giro con prisa, hurgando dentro del morral que cargaba con ella.

—Feliz Navidad, señora Weasley.

Dijo sin darle oportunidad de procesar el regalo entre sus manos.

—¿Que...? —parpadeo— Oh, querida. No debiste —murmuró para sí misma, Adha ya había seguido a los gemelos de vuelta.

Rio en cuanto abrió la caja. George y Fred seguramente le habían contado sobre los Jerseys Weasley. Un par de ganchos de cedro descansaban sobre una caja de bombones, sonrío enternecida, era un regalo perfecto.

—¡¿NO SABES LO QUE ES EL QUIDDITCH?! —escucho la exclamación de más de la mitad de sus hijos.

Reprimió una risa, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando vio a a sus hijos salir por la puerta con Adha a rastra. Incluso su pequeña Ginny iba a paso torpe detrás de ellos.

—Bill ¿Donde está Percy?

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —intercedió George antes que Bill.

—¡Esta estudiando! —proclamaron Charlie, George, y Fred a la vez.

Molly suspiro. Percy era muy dedicado a sus estudios, cosa que le parecía maravillosa, pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba esforzándose excesivamente. ¡A penas era su segundo año! Ni si quiera Bill, en su último curso, parecía tan agitado por estudiar cómo Percy.

Con los aullidos de extasiéis extendiéndose en el jardín delantero, Molly regresó a la cocina para terminar la cena. Merlin sabía que los niños estarían hambrientos después de una tarde de Quidditch.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Charlie, Adhara se elevó en el aire. Sabiendo ya las reglas, Adhara y los gemelos se enfrentarían contra Bill, Charlie y Ron, era lo más equilibrado que los equipos podían estar. El más joven con los mayores, y los dos revoltosos con la inexperta.

—De acuerdo, sin Snitch —comenzó a decir Charlie— el primer equipo que llegue a los doscientos gana.

Un sentimiento de júbilo comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Adhara en cuanto vislumbró las sonrisas socarronas de Fred y George.

—Hey, Adha... —comenzó Fred.

—¿Que opinas de ser nuestra cazadora?

—Mantengan mi retaguardia —se limitó a replicar Adhara con fiereza.

Sin necesidad de más arreglo, en cuanto la Quafle despegó salieron volando en formación, Fred la robo en un parpadeo y se la lanzo a Adhara. Con Fred y George custodiando a Adhara como feroces guardianes, el trío logró la delantera en menos de un minuto.

—Charlie, no creo que necesites atormentarte más con que va a pasar con el equipo cuando te gradúes —proclamó Bill con un resoplido— esos tres juegan como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida juntos.

—Me pone furioso —farfulló Charlie— Adha va a entrar a Hogwarts en mi último año, Merlin, hubiéramos formado el equipo más fuerte de un siglo.

—Verdadera lástima que los de primero no puedan entrar al equipo —acordó Bill.

Incluso teniendo a uno de los más prominentes buscadores de Hogwarts, Adhara y los gemelos ganaron por una diferencia de cincuenta puntos.

La pequeña heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Black, pasó su primera Navidad entre risas y comida. No era una Weasley, y aunque por un segundo había sentido que se entrometía en la celebración familiar, toda inquietud se había dispersado en cuanto la señora Weasley le había servido un plato con una amorosa sonrisa.

Adhara no tenía padres, su única figura paterna había perecido aquel año, y en su momento más oscuro, cuando solo era una alimaña más de la calle, asustada, hambrienta, y sola... Kreacher había aparecido para darle un rayo de esperanza. El viejo Mike y ella habían carecido de muchas cosas, pero siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, sin importar que tanto los golpeara la vida, nunca habían dejado de luchar. Perderlo había sido un duro golpe, Mike fue toda la familia que Adhara había tenido, y las semanas sin el habían sido llenas de tristeza. Pero recordarlo ya no dolía tanto como antes.

En su corazón sabía que aquel fantástico futuro que se presentaba ante ella, de alguna manera, era obra del viejo Mike. Aún en la muerte estaba cuidando de ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Mike —susurro a las estrellas.

Sonriendo una última vez al fantasma de su viejo protector, Adhara volvió sus pensamientos a la fogata que se había iniciado en el jardín. Los Weasleys eran ciertamente divertidos, el señor Weasley había encantado la fogata para que pequeños hombres de fuego danzaran entre las llamas, mientras que con vibrante voz contaba viejas anécdotas de sus días en Hogwarts.

Pasada media noche, y después de asegurar fervientemente a la señora Weasley que era capaz de usar los polvos Flu para llegar al caldero Chorreante, Adhara se despidió de la maravillosa familia que la había acogido en Noche Buena.

El autobús Noctámbulo no tardó mucho en hacer presencia frente a la acera del caldero, con un asentimiento de cabeza, Earl la saludo, no hubo necesidad de indicarle destino, Adhara era cliente frecuente.

—¡Kreacher! ¡Estoy en casa!

Le sorprendió un poco cuando no le vio refunfuñando, pero decidió dejar de lado la extraña situación, funcionaba a su conveniencia. Kreacher había sido muy claro en qué un elfo doméstico no podía recibir regalos, incluso había calificado de estupido que le preguntara qué quería de Navidad, los elfos no celebraban, servían a sus amos.

Pero Kreacher no era su elfo, era su guardian, un diferencia claramente abismal para Adhara. Kreacher jamás aceptaría un regalo envuelto, pero no significaba que no pudiera dejarle un juego nuevo de ollas y cucharas en la cocina, todos perfectamente esparcidos en el mesón.

Una vez hecho su cometido, regreso al pasillo principal, aunque de reojo vislumbró la sala. Algo descansaba debajo del árbol de Navidad. Curiosa, Adhara se acercó. Había un paquete envuelto en papel; del que se usaba en bolsas de pan, unos cuantos hilos mantenían el paquete sujeto, pero aquello no era lo que más llamaba su atención. Encima, con letra temblorosa, su nombre está escrito.

Adhara

Era suyo. Parpadeo, sorprendida, incluso soltó una exhalación. Era un regalo de Navidad, lo contemplo como si se tratara de un unicornio, porque jamás había visto un regalo con su nombre. La emoción que se desbordaba en su pecho era indescriptible, se preguntó si era así como todos los niños se despertaban cada mañana de Navidad.

Se sentó en el suelo, acercó su regalo hasta su regazo, y con adoración acaricio la rugosa superficie del empaque. No podía creer que tenía un regalo de Navidad, era la cosa más increíble del mundo, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era su regalo, pero lo adoraba.

Finalmente, después de largo minutos grabando en su memoria la envoltura de su regalo, Adhara lo abrió. Era una bufanda, del color verde que invadía gran parte de la casa, pero poco importaba si tenía los colores Slytherin entre sus manos. Era su bufanda, una bufanda que claramente había tejido Kreacher para ella, podía verlo entre las puntadas extrañas que se extendían en algunos puntos del tejido.

No pudo evitarlo, soltó un sollozo.

Solo bastaron dos segundos para que Kreacher la oyera.

—¡Mocosa! ¿Que te sucede? ¿Esa horrorosa familia de magos te hizo algo? —lanzó pregunta tras pregunta entre gruñidos.

Adhara contestó entre hipidos.

—E-s Her-rmos-sa —logró decir entre lágrimas.

Kreacher frunció el ceño en confusión, hasta que Adhara levantó la bufanda. Aquello explicó lo bastante, estaba alabando su trabajo entre llantos de felicidad. Dio media vuelta, refunfuñando sobre lo idiota que Adhara era, pero en realidad, trataba de ocultar su acalorado rubor y lo complacido que estaba de que su regalo fuera apreciado.

•

•

•

 **Pequeño regalo de Navidad.**


	14. Capitulo 13

—Ha pasado un año —dijo Adhara—. Te extraño, Mike. Pero me encuentro bien, no tienes que preocuparte.

Había costado trabajo, pero había podido encontrar las cosas de Mike, aquellas que la policia había tomado junto a su cuerpo. Aunque la localización de los restos de Mike aún eran un misterio, podía estar en paz de que Mike tenía su propio lugar para ser recordado.

Adhara había adquirido un hermoso espacio en el cementerio de Londres, la lápida de Mike reposaba entre fresnos, y enmarcado en el mármol donde grababa su nombre, Adhara había mandado a escribir el epitafio más adecuado.

"Aquí yace el recuerdo de un hombre gentil, un cálido protector que será amado por siempre, y recordado con gran alegría. Fue un placer haber sido criada por ti, el mejor hombre que jamás conoceré... Con amor, Adhara."

—¿Todo en orden, Adha?

A las puertas del cementerio la esperaba el abogado de Lord Hyssa.

—Si, gracias por su ayuda.

—Fue un placer —dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Con la ayuda del abogado de Lord Hyssa había logrado obtener las pertenencias de Mike y disponer de un lugar donde visitarlo. Era una suerte que su abogado fuera un mago con gran interés en asuntos Muggles, al parecer incluso había estudiado leyes en Oxford, junto a ella estaba el único abogado calificado del ministerio que también tenía licencia en el mundo no mágico.

Hurgando en sus bolsillos, encontró la única cosa que no reposaba bajo la tierra de la lápida de Mike. Una fotografía, ni siquiera sospecho que existía una, pero entre sus manos estaba un recuerdo tangible de sus años con Mike. Era joven, debía tener tres, pero Mike la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras dormía, mirándola con aquella sonrisa amable con la que siempre la cuido. Estaban en el pequeño callejón en el que vivían, no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero parecía de esas fotos tomadas por fotógrafos que merodeaban las calles en busca de ángulos artísticos.

Los dos estaban sucios como solo una persona de la calle podía estarlo, pero había algo armonioso en el ambiente. Sonrío complacida, tenía una foto para recordar a Mike, eso era lo más importante.

—En cuanto el asunto que me encomendaste, Adha... —comenzó hablar Dan a un lado suyo— debo decir que las negociaciones han ido de maravilla ¿Pero estas segura de querer hacer esta compra?

—Si, me interesa la empresa —dijo vagamente.

—Lord Hyssa concuerda que es un movimiento arriesgado, pero apoyamos el potencial en la compra.

—Lo hago por diversión —respondió con honestidad.

—Lo sabemos, pero no significa que no exista potencial en la adquisición.

—¿Entonces porque Hyssa no invierte?

Dan sonrío para sí mismo.

—No es un ámbito que le interese.

—El Quidditch es asombroso —replicó Adhara.

—Bueno, dentro de poco vas a tener tu propia compañía de escobas ¿No es emocionante?

—Lo es.

—Quien sabe, tal vez en unos años pueda competir contra los hermanos Nimbus.

—Si, Tal vez— concedió vagamente.

Adhara casi bufo, ese era su plan. Regresar su vieja gloria a Saeta, el dueño era un hombre sin mucha iniciativa que había dejado caer la prestigiosa marca, y que gracias a Merlin, estaba dispuesto a vender la casi quebrada compañía.

Tomaría su tiempo, pero Saeta se convertiría en élite, Adhara estaba empecinada en ello.

 _Adhara._

 _Fred y Yo encontramos una verdadera mina de oro en detención. Filch no sospecha nada, pero gracias a sus absurdos castigos nos dio las respuestas para un nuevo nivel de travesuras._

 _Estamos contando los días para que llegue el próximo año escolar y podamos enseñártelo, nos costó descubrir cómo usarlo, pero quien sea que estos Canuto, Cornamenta, Lunático, y Colagusano sean, Merlin los bendiga. Han dejado una verdadera maravilla en la escuela._

 _¡No olvides mandarnos más de esos chocolates que nos regalaste la Navidad pasada! Ese tipo Ferrero sí que sabe hacer dulces para ser un Muggle, aunque no se lo menciones a papa, no dejará de molestarte hasta que le expliques el método Muggle para realizar chocolate._

 _¡Nos leemos Pronto!_

 _Fred y George._

Adhara consiguió adquirir Saeta. Su pequeño proyecto ahora se sustentaba de escobas para uso doméstico, aquellas brujas y magos que las usaban para tomar un plácido vuelo en el atardecer. Por el momento tenían más éxito con los accesorios de Quidditch, especialmente los guantes antiderrapante, los equipos Búlgaros habían equipado a su jugadores con ellos, aparentemente estaban experimentados una temporada lluviosa.

Y la vida siguió siendo tan magnifica como el año pasado, con grandes avances en su compañía y su asociación con Hyssa, recibiendo las cartas de los gemelos desde Hogwarts, y siendo cuidada por Kreacher.

No había nada que pudiera arruinarlo, nada.

O bueno, tal vez un pequeño inconveniente...

Su carta de Hogwarts. No es que no le emocionara haberla recibido, el problema era el nombre sobre ella. Venía escrita con su nombre verdadero, _Adhara Black,_ y su ubicación exacta.

—Kreacher... —llamo Adhara con voz temblorosa— las cartas no pasan por el ministerio ¿Verdad?

Lamentablemente, ni siquiera el elfo sabía cómo funcionaba las cartas de aceptación.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber si el ministerio sabía algo, la puerta principal resonó en aquella ya no tranquila maña, y de ella, dos Aurores entraron con varitas en alto, listos para lanzar hechizos al menor riesgo.

—Que rudeza —dijo Adhara— no había necesidad de destruir nuestra puerta.

Pero se callo en cuanto ambas varitas apuntaron hacia ella, estaba en problemas.

—La hija de Sirius Black —murmuró con voz tétrica el más intimidante— Así que habías estado escondida aquí todo este tiempo —bufo— ¿Qué clase de ineptos hicieron la búsqueda? ¿Por qué nadie reviso esta casa?

—Lo hicimos Moody, por un año entero. Debió haber venido aquí después —no le sonrió, pero no la miro con incriminación— ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque soy una menor de edad sin tutor legal —dijo sin titubeos. Ambos hombres enarcaron una ceja— De acuerdo —rodó los ojos— porque soy hija de un asesino en masas, Sirius Black.

—Bueno, al menos no es estúpida.

—¡Moody!

—Así que... —intercedió Adhara poco segura de la situación— ¿Como funciona esto? ¿Van a llevarme al ministerio?

—Exacto —replicó con sequedad Moody.

—Estas bajo... —dudo antes de continuar—las órdenes del ministerio.

—Porque no pueden arrestarme, no cometí ningún crimen —proclamó con valentía— hice mis averiguaciones, mandarme a Azkaban va contra el reglamento internacional de la protección infantil de magos y brujas.

El hombre de piel morena parpadeo sorprendido.

—Por Merlin—gruño ojo loco— una sabelotodo.

•

•

•

! **Bonus extra por Navidad! !Yay!**

 **Y lo mejor es que es un paso agigantado para adentrarnos a Hogwarts, pero por ahora, debemos primero pasar por la travesía de Adhara en el ministerio para llegar a ese capítulo.**

 **¿No creerían que entrar a la escuela le resultaría tan facil? Jajajaja**


	15. Capitulo 14

Fue cuando Kreacher salió de su estupefacción, que las cosas se complicaron.

—¡Inmundas Bestias! ¡Como se atreven a profanar la noble y ancestral casa Black!

Kingsley resopló.

—Te lo dijimos la última vez —dijo con molestia— las pertenencias de los Black podrán estar bajo la tutela de Gringgots, pero el ministerio aún está en todo su derecho de investigar las propiedades.

—¡No me importa lo que TÚ! ¡Perro Faldero! —escupió con rabia Kreacher— ¡Tengas que decir!

Kingsley resopló poco sorprendido de su actitud.

—Y pensar que creí que yo lo sacaba de quicio —exhalo sorprendida Adhara.

—Calla a tu elfo —demandó Moody sin paciencia— si no quieres que le lance un aturdidor.

—¡No lo voy a callar! —chillo enojada Adhara—¡Y no es mi mascota! ¡Es mi guardián!

¿Un elfo doméstico?

—¿Te estás haciendo la graciosa? —gruño Ojo loco sin pizca de risa.

—!Por supuesto que no! —protestó indignada— ¡Respeten mi casa y a Kreacher! ¡Ustedes son los que están infligiendo la ley!

Ambos Aurores parpadearon.

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto incrédulo Moody.

—¿Acaso me van a decir que tienen una orden de cateo? —pregunto enojada.

—Tiene un punto, Alastor —dijo Kingsley impresionado.

—Cierra el pico, Shacklebolt —espetó —. Y tu niña, calla, no estás aquí para hacer demandas.

—Ley internacional número quinientos veinte, sección C, párrafo 6 —comenzó a recitar— Bajo las leyes de los derechos de Magos y Brujas, queda estrictamente prohibido la intervención, registro, y adquisición de las propiedades mágicas sin una orden aprobada bajo la sospecha de quebrantamiento de leyes de Mágica.

Ambos Aurores se quedaron callado por un minuto entero.

—Eres insufrible, mocosa —le dijo Moody—. Además ¿Con qué derecho llamas esta pocilga tu casa? Eres una menor de edad.

—Bajo los estatutos de sucesión, yo, Adhara Black, soy la única Black apta para tomar posesion de Grimmauld place número 12. La minoría de edad no afecta mi derecho a tomar residencia en la casa Black.

No lo había sabido al principio, pero era le heredera directa de la fortuna Black, sin importar que tanto Wakburga se esforzara en decir lo contrario. Phineas se lo había revelado, ella era la única Black viva y en libertad, y por Default, las bóvedas y propiedades eran suyas. El único motivo por el que no había hecho uso de la fortuna era porque...

—Tal vez no a tomar residencia, pero las bóvedas y el resto está sellado hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad —arremetió Alastor Moody—así que explícate ¿De donde has sacado dinero para fundar tu vida criminal?

—¿Cual vida criminal? —pregunto incrédula— ¡Soy una niña!

—Nunca se es muy joven para empezar —dijo con sequedad.

—¡Esta Loco!

—Nada que no haya oído antes —replicó sin inmutarse—. Tu, Adhara Black, también haz infligido la ley. Ningún menor de edad está avalado para vivir sin supervisión legal.

Adhara enmudeció por un instante, eso lo sabía.

—No pueden mandarme a Azkaban —le recordó.

—No —acepto Moody— pero puedo llevarte al ministerio.

La tomo del brazo, y con un pop, los dos desaparecieron.

—¡¿Quién se cree que es?! —Chillo colérico Kreacher— ¡No se la puede llevar!

Con otro pop, Kreacher desapareció.

—El ministro no va a estar contento —Soltó Kingsley con un resoplido.

Y con un ultimo pop, la casa quedó desierta.

•

•

•

Unas pocas horas antes, miembros del ministro, y el mismo Cornelius Fudge, se encontraban observando con monotonía la lista de aceptación de aquel año.

—La lista es un poco más pequeña este año ¿No lo crees, Dumbledore?

—Solo unos cuantos nombre más y podremos examinarla —concedió el viejo director de Hogwarts.

Finalmente la legendaria pluma, que por generaciones había escrito los nombres de los aceptados a Hogwarts, terminó la lista de aquel nuevo curso escolar.

—Solo necesitamos saber quienes son nacidos Muggles

—Lo sé, Cornelius.

Cada año, el ministerio tenía que certificarlos para que la alarma de violacion al estatuto número 43, no fuera activada. Además tenían que estar listos en caso de que los padres de los nacidos Muggles creyeran que revelar el secreto mágico era lo más conveniente para el mundo entero. No tenía nada contra los nacidos Muggle, pero se habían dado casos extraordinarios, como aquel individuo que había intentado vender la información a un periódico Muggle. Bufo, su memoria había sido borrada, y gracias al cielo, la madre había sido más cooperativa que su ex esposo.

—¿Que sucede Kingsley? —pregunto al Auror cuando lo vio detenerse abruptamente.

—Ministro, hay un nombre que no le va a gustar.

Enarcó una ceja, pero sin remedar, se levanto y toma la lista que sostenía el Auror.

—¿Que nombre?

Todos le parecían simplones.

—ESE nombre —señaló el Auror.

 _Adhara Black, Grimmauld place número 12_

—Llama a Moody —dijo con voz temblorosa— tráiganla al ministerio, no dejen que nadie se entere, lo que menos necesito es que el profeta lo publique.

Era su primer año como ministro, no iba a dejar que un escándalo manchara su puesto.

—Dumbledore, envía todas las cartas con normalidad —le dijo Fudge— hablaré contigo para las soluciones pertinente sobre este... inconveniente —el primer ministro miro a la bruja a lado suyo— Madam Bones, necesitaré de su asistencia. Debemos marchar deprisa.

—¿Cuál es el apuro Cornelius? —pregunto la jefa del Departamento de aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—Un fantasma del pasado que vuelve para atormentarnos —replicó Cornelius sombrío.

Los delegados del ministerio se adentraron en la chimenea del despacho del director, desapareciendo sin más explicaciones.

—¿Que está sucediendo, Albus? —pregunto Mcgonagall.

No contesto de inmediato. Se acercó y tomó la lista que había sido olvidada sobre la mesa.

—Adhara Black —leyó en voz alta. Mcgonagall soltó un grito ahogado— ¿Es a quien haz estado visitando todo este tiempo, Phineas?

—No le veo cuál es el problema —replicó con molestia el Slytherin.

—Sabes cuál es el problema —le recordó Dumbledore con serenidad— Los Black han hecho cosas terribles, el apellido es suficiente para llenar a la gente de terror —miro al retrato—. Dime ¿Por qué haz mantuvimos esto en secreto?

Phineas bufo.

—Adhara Black no es un monstruo a diferencia de mi otra descendiente, Lenstrange —dijo el apellido con asco— Fui criado para creer en la pureza de sangre, nada va a cambiar eso, pero admito que la última generación de mi familia perdió completamente el sentido de lo ético. Torturar, matar, y reírse de esa locura no es algo que yo apruebe, y no es algo que represente a Adhara —argumento acaloradamente— Mi casa a sufrido por la demencia y vandalismo de sus últimos herederos, pero me propongo a que eso cambie. La casa Black fue alguna vez grande, y te prometo Dumbledore, que lo volverá a ser.

—¿Así que la haz estado criando para que sea una fiel creyente de la superioridad de Sangre? —pregunto con severidad.

El retrato del ex director soltó una risa corta y seca.

—Esa niña no cree en eso —negó en con la cabeza antes de suspirar—. Fue criada por un Muggle —confesó— los tiene alta estima —miro al actual director—. No entienda su razonamiento, pero tal vez sea tiempo de que el apellido Black se adapte a los tiempos.

Dumbludore enarcó una ceja, era lo más cerca que había estado de escuchar a Phineas decir que estaba dispuesto aceptar a los Muggles ¿Que clase de niña era la hija de Sirius Black?

•

•

•

 **Estoy en una racha sorprendente de actualizaciones, no sé porque está pasando, pero me alegro, me gusta bastante Adhara Black.**

 **Un punto importante que he querido tocar en los últimos días. Pero realmente esta nota se enfoca más en mi cuenta de Wattpad (Consejo, actualizo antes en esa plataforma, si tienen les recomiendo seguirme desde allá) sin embargo siento que es importante compartirla aquí también.**

 **Por favor, por lo que más quieran, absténganse de comentar "Actualiza pronto" "Sigueee", me ofenden muchísimo, entendería ese tipo de comentarios si fuera un mes despues de actualizar, pero no es el caso.**

 **Quiero que se pongan en mi posición, tengo muchas historias, tal vez en mis primeros meses como novata me hubiera encantado ese tipo de comentarios, pero llevo años escribiendo, me cansa mucho que la gente me demande cosas ¿Por qué? Porque trabajo, tengo una vida fuera de aquí, y cuando me dicen "actualiza" dos segundos después de que acabo de publicar es como "¿Es enserio? Me he partido la cabeza por días, he tomado mi tiempo libre, y me he esforzado ¿Y esto es lo único que recibo? ¿Más demandas?" Un poco de aprecio sería lindo, pero no quiero que se sientan obligadas tampoco, con un voto es suficiente, simplemente no me pidan que actualiza cuando lo acabo de hacer. Antes les contestaba con un gracias, pero he decidido ignorar definitivamente a toda persona que me comente un escueto, y súper irritante, "actualiza" como si les debiera ¿Si saben que no me paga nadie?.**

 **A todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme bellos comentarios, se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, me alegran mucho el día y por eso me mantengo escribiendo. Ese, se los prometo, es el único pago que recibo como escritora.**


	16. Capitulo 15

Incluso sabiendo que era completamente inocente, Adhara no podía evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo. Estaba por conocer a la figura más importante del mundo mágico, el ministro Cornelius Fudge... e iba a tener que contradecirle por completo, y avergonzarle lo suficiente para que Ojo loco cumpliera su parte del trato.

Suspiro, al menos tenía un plan B en caso de que en el peor de los casos fuera la primera menor de edad en pisar Azkaban. Gracias al cielo, El Auror que la escoltaba había hecho claro su desagrado al ministro, aunque no podía considerarle un aliado, al menos podía llamarle su respaldo en caso de que la situación se saliera de control.

—Aquí es —había gruñido Moody al llegar a una puerta doble de roble— prepárate.

Ni bien entraron, una voz siseo su nombre como si se tratara de Lucifer encarnado.

—Adhara Black —por su aspecto, debí tratarse del mismísimo Cornelius Fudge— ¿Creíste que podrías traer tu tenebrosa herencia de vuelta? ¿Seguir con las enseñanzas de tu maestro?

Adhara parpadeó.

—¿Acaso es estúpido? —pregunto sin pensar—Tengo doce ¿Que tan peligrosa cree que soy? —cuestionó con incredulidad—. Qué gran pecado llevar la sangre de los Black —ironizó con molestia— no sabía que te podían incriminar por un apellido.

—¡Los Black son fieles seguidores de las artes oscuras! ¡Son una casa de mortifagos! —atacó Fudge enardecido— ¡Es claro que intrigas para volver a reunir a sus seguidores?

—Pensé que el ministerio se había encargado de apresar a todos los mortifagos —soltó mordaz, comenzando a molestarse por las irreverentes tonterías del ministro— Es lo que declararon al Profeta —le recordó antes de sonreír falsamente— ¿Esta sugiriendo que dejaron libre a más de uno? Eso no habrá muy bien de ustedes ¿No cree?

El ministro pareció perder la voz, y a su lado, ojo loco ocultaba el amago de una sonrisa.

—¡¿Estás tratando de extorsionarme?! —rugió para la completa irritación de Adhara— Nadie creería las palabras de una chiquilla, no hay mortifagos sueltos, ¡Son calumnias!

Adhara sonrió dulcemente.

—Tiene toda la razón, soy una niña, que se yo de mortifagos, es claro que usted es el experto —era un idiota absoluto— es un alivio saber de la eficacia del ministerio, sobre todo porque apresó a los miembros corruptos de los Black.

—Q-qué —no estaba listo para que revirtiera la situación, mucho menos con sus propias palabras... suyas, del ministro de magia— ¡Y lo volveré hacer! —exclamó, sin pensar en darle la victoria a la mocosa frente a él— Tu, Adhara Black, vas a sufrir una condena ejemplar en Azkaban.

Era un completo imbecil, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado la pequeña heredera de la noble y ancestral casa Black.

—Acaba de decir que apresó a todos los mortifagos —le recordó con sequedad— ¿Bajo que justificación piensa encerrarme en una prisión de alta seguridad? No sé si esté informado, pero el ministerio de Magia Británico firmó un acuerdo internacional en 1952, y ahí estipula claramente que ningún menor podrá ser enviado a ninguna prisión mágica.

—A excepción de casos extraordinarios —rebatió el ministro.

—Por tortura y muerte, pero no he cometido ni la primera ni la segunda —siseo Adhara de vuelta— ¿Quiere mandarme a Azkaban? Le recuerdo que sin excepción alguna debe haber un juicio previo, y le prometo que si trata de encerrarme injustamente que voy a demandarlo por perjurio y daños Emocionales.

—¡Soy el ministro de Magia!— grito escandalizado Fudge —¿Cómo te atreves a creer que puedes demandarme?

—Entonces no quebrante la ley, ser el ministro no le concede el privilegio de estar sobre ella —exploto Adhara contra Fudge— y en todo caso, estoy plenamente consciente de que mi caso puede ser apelado al Consejo Internacional de Magia.

—No representas tanta importancia para presentar una apelación al consejo internacional —replicó Fudge— no perderían su tiempo oyéndote.

—No soy tan ingenua para creer que lo harían por verdadero interés a la justicia —gran cantidad de personas actuaban por sus propios intereses, lo había vivido y aprendido gracias a Mike—. Pero soy la dueña de la fábrica de escobas domésticas más importante de Europa, Nimbus podrá poseer el mercado deportivo, pero Saeta de Fuego, mi empresa, proporciona transporte a la mayoría de la población mágica donde los autobuses mágicos no funcionan. Además déjeme recordarle que la gente aprobada para aparecerse a decaído un veinticinco por ciento, añadiendo a los magos de la tercera edad que presentan problemas al aparecer, es por eso que Saeta se ha convertido en una solución adecuada durante el último año —Había agrandado el mercado de Saeta usando las desventajas de la comunidad Mágica— ¿Quiere arrestarme? Permítame advertirle del peligro, está arriesgando la red de transporte diario de Europa entera por acusaciones falsas ¿Cree aún que no le va a interesar al consejo internacional?

Fudge se encontraba acalorado, avergonzado de que aquella niña estuviera deteniendo sus avances para arrestarla.

—¡El medio de transporte más usado es la red Flu! —protestó.

—En Gran Bretaña, tal vez —dijo Adhara harta de que aquel troglodita no pareciera informado de nada— Pero la red Flu ha resultado poco segura para ancianos y brujas embarazadas, de hecho los sanadores recomiendan no usarlo durante la gestación. Y el ministerio Bulgaro, Francés, Español, y muchos otros no cuentan con la red Flu a más de 3 km de sus oficinas centrales, medidas de seguridad para evitar ataques sorpresas o infiltraciones. Y no toda la comunidad mágica cuenta con chimeneas, hay gente que prefiere ir a los lugares públicos de red Flu ¿Y como llegan? Por escoba —le restregó en el rostro— y debo recordarle que hay paquetes que las lechuzas no pueden transportar, y no pueden aparecerse ni ser enviado por red Flu, una vez más, son las escobas las que se encargan del trabajo.

Amelia Bones, que había permanecido totalmente impasible, enarcó perfectamente una ceja, sutilmente sorprendida del los largos argumento con los que había desarmado a Cornelius. No sabía si la hacía más interesante o sumamente peligrosa, una niña con esa clase de información no podía ser tomada tan a la ligera. Pero a diferencia del ministro, sabía que tampoco se le podía enjuiciar por haber nacido bajo el apellido Black.

—Cornelius —llamo con calma, sin inmutarse de la furibunda facciones del ministro— la señorita Black se encuentra en lo cierto, no hay cargo alguno por el cual acusarla.

—Amelia... —exclamó perplejo

Pero Madame Bones levantó una mano pidiendo su completa atención.

—Por otra parte, señorita Black, usted no cuenta con un tutor registrado ante el ministerio —Cornelius sonrió satisfecho y asintió totalmente de acuerdo, pero Amelia lo ignoro— Además me parece que las cuentas de Gringgots de la Familia Black aún no caen bajo su custodia, en todo caso el acceso aún es de su padre, Sirius Black —le recordó—Como usted logró adquirir una empresa de escobas es más haya de mi conocimiento, pero en todo caso, aún no es legalmente capaz de ser la dueña al cien por ciento,necesita de un tutor para ello —explicó con calma— Señorita Black, el ministerio requiere saber dónde ha estado todo este tiempo y quien ha estado cuidando de usted, a partir de ahí, el ministerio se encargará de abrir una investigación por su desaparición hace diez años, además de que seremos encargado de encontrar un tutor adecuado o un orfelinato.

Adhara supo de inmediato que esa mujer al menos tenía cerebro, y aparentemente, más calma que el propio ministro. Pero no podía decirle que Kreacher la había estado cuidando, sabía que los magos pensaban muy bajo de los elfos domésticos, y ni demente iba a dejar que se llevarán a Kreacher.

—En todo caso mi situación es culpa de la negligencia del departamento de investigación, me declararon muerta a la semana, una búsqueda normal tendría que haber durado tres meses a lo mucho —argumento— La persona que se encargó de cuidarme falleció hace un par de años, fue casualidad que me enterara semanas después de que era una bruja, y como ya dijo, no tengo acceso a las cuentas de los Black, es por eso que mi financiación ha sido totalmente mi obra —explicó vagamente.

—El nombre de la persona que la cuidaba, señorita Black —exigió amablemente Madame Bones.

Adhara no quería decirlo.

—Mike —murmuró entre diente.

—¿Mago? —pregunto por procedimiento Amelia mientras apuntaba en un pergamino.

—Muggle —respondió con un susurro.

Pero los tres presentes giraron la cabeza para verla con verdadera incredulidad.

—¿Un Muggle? —repitió Ojo loco— ¿Cómo diantres acabaste en la custodia de uno? La residencia que compartías con tu padre se encontraba en una comunidad mayormente mágica.

—No lo sé —contesto molesta—me encontró abandona en las calles de Londres, y en vez de ignorarme, me cuido, era un Muggle, pero fue la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida, era mi familia —le defendió con la garganta hecha un nudo—. Podrá no haber tenido magia, pero era un hombre grandioso, ser Muggle no le hace menos.

Amelia la miro. Los Black odiaban a los Muggle, todos lo sabían, pero aquella niña no estaba hecha del mismo molde que su familia, excluyendo el cambio excepcional de Andromeda Black, era la primera de los Black que había sido criada sin los mismos prejuicios. Pero Amelia estaba convencida de que había oído hablar de ello, y sin embargo, decidía ignorar las creencias familiares ante su más que notable admiración por el Muggle que la había cuidado.

—Muy bien señorita Black —dijo Amelia remojando su pluma en un poco más de tinta—¿Podría decirnos donde residía con este Muggle? ¿Y su actual residencia desde el fallecimiento de su guardián anterior?

—Actualmente resido en la mansión Black —contesto sin levantar la vista.

—¿Y anteriormente? —insistió Madame Bones.

—No importa, es tiempo pasado —dijo empeñada en no recibir miradas de lastima.

—Se equivoca, el ministerio debe saber detalladamente donde residía, es un punto de partida para profundizar las investigaciones que nos llevara a conocer cómo es que apareció en Londres.

Adhara suspiró frustrada, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

—No residía en ningún lado —espetó con molestia.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunto sin entender Amelia.

Mike había sido su hogar, pero iban a juzgar su nobleza por su infortunio de no haber nacido rico.

—No teníamos lugar donde vivir ¿De acuerdo? —exploto Adhara— ¡Vivíamos en la calle! ¡Eso no es un crimen! No teníamos un techo, pero él me cuidaba, me hacía feliz, me crió y siempre será más padre de lo que Sirius Black podrá ser —un sollozo escapó de sus labios, lágrimas gruesas y dolorosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— Todo lo que ven en mí es a la hija de Sirius Black, pero no lo conozco, no lo recuerdo —lloro sacando toda sus frustraciones contenidas— Podrá ser mi progenitor, pero no es mi padre, no lo es... Mike lo fue, y lo extraño mucho.

Incluso Cornelius, que no tenía Adhara en la mejor estima, sintió un gramo de culpabilidad por haberla acusado de mortifaga.

—Aún necesitamos buscarte un tutor —balbuceo estúpidamente, sin el menor tacto ante los sollozos de Adhara.

—Cornelius —llamo Madame Bones— tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso

Ojo loco Moody bufo, ese hombre necesitaba tomarse un descanso por el resto de su gestación como ministro, nadie podía negar que era un alcornoque.

—¡Malditas Sangijuelas! —se escucho un grito agudo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe— ¡No tiene derecho a llevarse a la mocosa! —grito furioso Kreacher, ignorando la perplejidad del ministro y la jefa del departamento aplicación de la ley mágica— ¡Sucio perro faldero! —le grito a ojo loco, que en vez de lanzarle un conjuro, lo miro con molestia y aburrimiento— ¡No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre la mocosa! —grito Kreacher antes de guiar su mirada a Adhara— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! —exploto al ver sus sollozos— ¿Quién te hirió? ¡Voy hacerlo pagar con su vida!

—¡Alastor! ¡Llévate ha este elfo domestico a control de criaturas mágicas!

Los sollozos de Adhara se cortaron bruscamente.

—No se atrevan a llevárselo —amenazo en voz baja, con furia desprendiéndose por todos sus poros.

—¡Es un elfo inestable! —discutió Fudge— No es algo fuera de lo común dormir a las criaturas mágicas peligrosas.

—¿Esa es la solución del ministerio? ¡MATAR LO QUE NO COMPRENDEN! ¿NI SIQUIERA TRATA DE ATENDER MÉDICAMENTE A LAS CRIATURAS MAGICAS?

—¡NO EXISTE MEDICINA ALGUNA PARA TRATARLOS! ¡EL MINISTERIO NO TOLERA LAS CRIATURAS PELIGROSAS!

—¡MATAN ELFOS! —grito al tope de sus pulmones.

Pero con su grito, una explosión magica arrasó con los papeles y muebles de la oficina de Fudge, y de paso, lanzó a los tres funcionarios del ministerio contra la pared.

—¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCAR A KREACHER! —rugió Adhara con la voz distorsionada de ira.

Moody, el más pronto en ponerse de pie, miro con asombro la luz que nublaban los ojos de Adhara. Era magia burda, pero excesivamente poderosa para alguien de su edad, e incluso para uno de su rango.

—Lamento la demora —se hizo otra voz presente— Ministro Fudge, me disculpo por los daños materiales que mi joven socia causó, como sabe los niños suelen tener accidentes mágicos cuando tienen una crisis emocional.

—Lord Hyssa —nombró sorprendido el ministro— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Deducción —replicó con sequedad el peliblanco— Adha no llegó al trabajo, y hay rumores de que se encontró a cierta Black —Cornelius palideció, algún buitre había avisado al profeta— Hay muchos periodistas deseosos de escuchar sus declaraciones, ministro. Estaré encantado de acompañarle en el anuncio —Lord Hyssa se acercó Adhara, tomando su hombro en apoyo— No es todos los días que el ministro declara la emancipación de una joven Bruja, pero me regocija saber que pueden ver al igual que yo, que Adha es más que apta para tomar la rienda de su vida, aunque claro, un par de visitas semestrales por parte del ministerio siempre serán bienvenidas.

—¿Emancipación? —repitió Cornelius— ¿De que está hablando?

Lord Hyssa dejó de lado su semblante amable, una perpetua y gélida mirada reemplazo su falsa bondad.

—No querrá un escándalo, ¿Cierto? Adhara Black, por lo que nos concierne, sigue muerta —explicó con lentitud— es Adha Kreach quien está aquí hoy por su petición de emancipación que tan amablemente ha aceptado, esa es la historia real.

Amelia miro en silencio. Lord Hyssa era uno de los magos más influyentes, no sólo de Inglaterra, si no de la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica internacional. Fudge no iba a ser tan tonto para ir en contra de sus deseos, y siendo franca, Amelia encontraba su solución aceptable.

Más de un mago había demostrado abiertamente su odio a Black, su hija, dejando de lado los insultos que pudiera recibir, sería un blanco perfecto para aquellos que aún deseaban venganza en contra de los mortifagos. Habría quien la heriría, y otros, que la atacarían con toda intención de matarla.

—Prepararé los papeles pertinentes.

—¡Amelia! —exclamó Cornelius incrédulo.

—Cornelius, mantener esto en secreto es nuestra mejor opción para asegurar no sólo la protección de la señorita Black, si no de la comunidad mágica, si aún hay seguidores merodeando, querrán contactarla, es mejor que solo el ministerio sepa esto.

Adhara relajo su postura, antes de girar a ver a Lord Hyssa.

—¿Siempre lo ha sabido?

Se limitó asentir. Lord Hyssa había asistido a Hogwarts décadas atrás, junto a Orion Black, el abuelo de Adhara. En aquel tiempo había sido común sumergirse por horas en aquellos ojos grises.

Cuando la conoció reconoció aquellos irises, había resultado imposible no ayudarla. Aún cuando las circunstancias y la presión de la familia Black habían hecho que este se casara con Walburga, Hyssa jamás olvido que hubo un tiempo en el que los ojos de Orion fueron sinceros y amables... en los grisáceos ojos de Adhara había un reflejo de aquella amabilidad, y no pensaba dejar que nadie los empañara, no como había dejado que sucediera con Orion.

•

•  
 **Me hizo llorar escribir que Sirius no es su papá, porque nosotras que sabemos la verdad solo nos rompe más el corazón. Pobre de mi Adhara, exploto finalmente contra lo que piensa de ser hija de Sirius Black.**

 **Y quien entiende lo implícito de la relación de Hyssa y Orion, felicidades ;)**

 **Por otra parte #LordHyssaEsElSalvador, se lució con lo de emancipar a Adhara.**

 **Ahora espero que no quede mucha duda de porque Adhara no va a ser conocida públicamente como la hija de Sirius. Mucha gente se acelera en hacer a que sus personajes salgan del anonimato y griten al mundo entero que son la hija de Sirius... Pues aquí no, y espero que eso sea una grata sorpresa, porque les prometo que cuando el momento llegue va ha ser genial, y seguramente lloraremos.**

 **Pd: Newt Scamander estaría orgulloso de ti, Adhara. XD**


	17. Capitulo 16

¿Lista? —inquirio Hyssa.

Adhara asintió, mientras Kreacher revoloteaba a su alrededor, arreglando su pijama, farfullando que esa no era manera de presentarla ante la comunidad mágica, aún si era bajo un nombre falso.

•

Arthur Weasley había comenzado su mañana de manera usual, con Molly despidiéndole desde el comedor antes de desaparecer por la red Flu.

La mañana había parecido seguir su curso normal sin sobresaltos, hasta que alrededor de las 11 am; durante sus veinte minutos de descanso y con un Sandwich en mano, noto las chimeneas del ministerio encenderse una tras otra. Una multitud de periodistas y curiosos se arremolinaban en la explanada principal del ministerio.

Casi deja caer su emparedado al escuchar el motivo de la muchedumbre.

—Dicen que trajeron a la hija de Sirius Black —se repetia entre los presentes con farfulleros— ¡El ministerio va aprenderla! ¡Ya lo verás!

No tenía ninguna estima a Sirius Black, pero encarcelar a su hija por tener su sangre le suponía atroz.

—¡MINISTRO FUDGE! —resonaron en ecos voces al ver al mencionado.

—¿ES CIERTO? ¿ARRESTO A LA HIJA DE BLACK?

—¿SE LE PERMITIRÁ UNA CELDA JUNTO A SU PADRE?

—¿Dónde la encontró?

—¿VA A SER ENVIADA A JUICIO? ¿ESTÁ CONECTADA A OTROS MORTIFAGOS?

—Me temo que ha habido un mal entendido —logró oirse la agitada voz de Cornelius Fudge entre los gritos— Adhara Black no ha sido encontrada, y es más que seguro que se encuentre muerta, tal como se informó años atrás.

—¡Pero una niña fue vista pasando por los pasillos!

—¿Si no es la hija de Black, quien es?

—Lo repito, la hija de Sirius Black no ha aparecido, no hay razón alguna para creer lo contrario.

—¡VIERON A UNA NIÑA CON ALASTOR MOODY!

—En efecto, escoltaba a una niña, la señorita Kreach... —informó antes de un incómodo carraspeó— ella... esta aquí para, verán, no es una noticia de gran relevancia —aseguró tratando de no sonar como un farsante— pero este embrollo me obliga aclarar los motivos de citar a una menor al ministerio.

Kreach... el apellido le sonaba familiar.

El silencio se hizo presente por eternos segundos antes de que alguien hablara.

—¿Nos va a explicar o no? —pregunto uno de los curiosos congregados.

El ministro hizo intento de contestar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo lo haré.

Los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente al ver a Lord Hyssa aparecer a un lado del ministro, acompañado de una niña en pijama.

—¿Adha? —pregunto para sí mismo el señor Weasley.

—Me temo que algún difamador, incompetente, e indudablemente enorme embustero les vendió la falsa idea de que mi socia es la hija de Sirius Black —lanzó con una risa incredula—. Seré lo más breve y claro posible, la niña junto a mí es Adha Kreach, entiendo la confusión que su nombre pudo haber causado a algún impertinente deseoso por vender la noticia del año, una falsa desde luego —confesó sin dudar—. Ahora ¿Se preguntarán qué interés tiene el ministerio con la señorita Kreach? Es simple, hoy fue avalada su solicitud de emancipación.

—¡Pero eso no ha pasado en casi medio siglo! —confrontó un periodista— ¿Por qué le fue concedido?

Hubo una época en la que las emancipaciones resultaban de lo más normal, durante la última guerra global de magos.

Antes de los tiempos oscuros de Voldemort, muchos herederos de grandes familias de Europa habían enfrentado la crueldad de quedarse sin padres a causa de las interminables batallas. Los ministerios no habían podido esperar a que se cumpliera la mayoría de edad respectivamente. Adquirir a los jóvenes amos a las filas de combate se había vuelto una prioridad que había provocado un sinfín de emancipaciones, y en más de un caso, en la completa extinción de familias mágicas. Podrían no haber sido los más capaces en magia por sus edades, pero sus fortunas e influencias eran las verdaderas armas que en su época había causado que los gobiernos mágicos los usarán como peones.

—Porque la señorita Kreach no solo indudablemente a amasado una fortuna que indudablemente necesita de su completo manejo —reveló con parsimonia—. Es en su talentosa mente donde el ministerio y yo hemos visto una capacidad inigualable para el futuro de la comunidad mágica, pero temíamos que su edad pudiera restringir ciertas aptitudes solo válidas hasta la mayoría de edad.

—¿DE QUE APTITUDES HABLA? —se alzó una voz entre la muchedumbre.

—Con la emancipación el control de su magia es completamente suyo, para usar aún afuera del colegio —Adhara fingió no sorprenderse, pero apenas podía contener la emoción— la necesitara puesto que su liderazgo en los diseños de la nueva línea llevó al ministerio a establecer nuevamente relaciones con el ministerio de Rumanía, no puedo imaginar sino que sus futuros diseños nos llevarán a sostener relaciones amigables con aquellos con los que aún mantenemos asperezas.

No era un secreto que por más de cinco años se había estado trabajando para restablecer las relaciones con Rumania, rotas por las últimas guerras de aquel siglo. El mismo Cornelius había asistido a un baile en honor del máximo Archimago de Suiza, Sao Zeller, la cabeza de la comunidad rumana, elegido por su fuerza y sabiduría.

Quedaba más que claro que no se había sentido de lo más impresionado por el Primer ministro Inglés, la noche apuntaba a otro fracaso político, cuando Fudge, en un último intento, había traído a la presencia del Archimago un obsequio donado por Lord Hyssa con la explícita exigencia de solo ser obsequiada como último recurso.

Ni siquiera el mismo Cornelius tenía conocimiento del objeto guardado en el cofre que le había sido dado. Él y el resto de los presentes quedaron anonados cuando el Archimago sacó una capa de escamas granate, en el cuello había incrustaciones de jades de fuego que actuaban como broches para sostener la capa sobre los hombros.

No era la belleza de la pieza lo que dejó a todos sin palabras. Con un silencioso conjuro el Archimago había lanzado sobre su cabeza la capa, y tras otro meneo de mano, un rayo púrpura salió desde su varita hasta la capa. Una ola de magia estalló alrededor, solo pocos magos entrenados en batalla pudieron sostenerse ante la fuerza brutal que sacudió a todos contra el suelo.

El Archimago no tenía fama de ser recatado. Era la cabeza de la comunidad mágica Suiza más joven en dos milenios. Tenía 35, sus ojos azules vibraban feroces incluso cuando se encontraba en la más tediosas de las situaciones, en el había una astucia que habían vuelto a Rumanía una de las comunidades mágicas con la cual negociar, no amenazar.

—He visto guantes —había expresado con voz contenida— pero es la primera vez que veo una capa tan exquisita —con otro movimiento la capa voló hacia su nuevo dueño—. Tiene artesanos espléndidos Ministró Fudge... una capa de piel de dragon, que objeto tan singular —aprecio sintiéndose completamente extasiado por el regalo—. Es una vestimenta poderosa, soporto uno de mis hechizos más letales —abrocho sobre sus hombros la capa antes de mirar directamente a Cornelius—. Pero aquí en Rumanía brindamos protección a nuestros dragones, así que no sé si tomar como un insulto su regalo.

El ministro logró balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias antes de que el Archimago se aburriera de su simpleza, el hombre parecía romperse ante otras poderosas cabezas mágicas, eso simplemente no podía ser bueno.

Mientras su ojos vagaban y sus oídos recibían disculpas atropelladas de Fudge, Sao noto un pergamino en el fondo del cofre que le había sido obsequiado. Lo abrio con intriga, y sonrío con satisfacción al leer los breves párrafos.

No estaba del nada interesado en tratar con un gobierno tan voluble como el de Fudge, los ingleses podrían no ser débiles, pero carecían de un líder sensato, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, no le agradaba del todo lo elitistas que podían ser. Él había sido el hijo de un cosechador de hierbas mágicas, se había criado en una granja, pero ahora era la cabeza de la comunidad Rumana... eso era esfuerzo puro. No quería, y definitivamente no necesitaba que besaran el suelo por dónde caminará, y eso era algo que el ministerio Inglés había hecho los últimos años, tratar de caer en su buena gracia, le parecía un insulto a su trabajo.

Pero el pergamino en sus manos era algo diferente, la capa no era un obsequio pretendiendo comprar su favor, era la prueba de lo beneficioso que podría ser entablar relaciones nuevamente.

—He cometido una equivocación —informó sin dejar su buen humor de lado— ningún dragon fue asesinado para brindarme tal obsequio —los murmullos de los presentes cesaron— esta capa es de la piel de un dragón viejo, murió a causas naturales, parece ser que nuestros amigos británicos comparten nuestra política de preservar especies tan maravillosas como los dragones.

—Por supuesto —había dicho inmediatamente Fudge— no lo querríamos de otra forma.

Los rumanos no era idiotas, sabían que el pueblo británico, y muchos otros, no consideraba a las criaturas mágicas merecedoras de protección, voz, y voto. Pero a veces no podías cambiar una mente con palabras, sólo con acciones, y el Archimago estaba dispuesto a llevar a su consejo a Bretaña.

En Rumanía no existía la clasificación de criatura en aquellos especímenes capaces de razonar, formaban parte de las razas mágicas, y un buen número de ellas abastecían el consejo. Centauros, sirenas, elfos, gigantes, hombres lobo, goblins... todos tenían voto, los magos no estaban sobre encima de nadie, y esa era la fortaleza de Rumanía. No perdían su tiempo discutiendo entre razas, eran un frente unido, tan ligados uno con los otros que cuando alguien se atrevía atacar a un pueblo, en su defensa salían los demás.

—Es mi verdadero placer saber que nuestras conversaciones se harán más frecuentes, ministro Fudge —exclamó para la estupefacción de Cornelius— Rumanía está encantado de volver a ser aliados con ustedes.

Mientras el ministro se vanagloriaba en los virotes y aplausos por las buenas noticias, el Archimago no podía más que sonreír complacido. No estaba cerrando un trato con los británicos, lo hacía con Lord Hyssa, y la extraña diseñadora de la que hablaba en su mensaje.

Siempre buscaría lo más beneficiosos para Rumanía, aquella decisión sin duda lo era.

Ahora con las palabras de Lord Hyssa, la comunidad británica sabía a quién adjudicarle el cambio de opinión del Archimago Sao Zeller. Y aunque el mensaje que había recibido era el de Lord Hyssa, lo que al final había hecho una diferencia eran los inventos de Adhara.

En otras circunstancias jamás hubiera revelado la relevancia de Adhara, pero ella necesitaba esto, necesitaba ser conocida como la ingeniosa mente detrás de inventos tan maravillosos, para que todos olvidaran por completo sus sospechas de que se trataba de Adhara Bkack, la hija de Sirius Black.

—¿Cómo ha podido crear tales cosas? Me parece que aún no cuenta con su varita.

Hyssa sonrió, por supuesto que esperaba la incredulidad.

—La señorita Kreach tienen una aptitud sin igual para los estudios, es en su mente donde se hace la verdadera magia, diseña paso por paso los objetos que desea crear, es en la preproduccion donde solo requiere ayuda, bajo sus órdenes magos experimentados en encantamiento le ayudan a terminar los últimos detalles.

Aunque solía haber ocasiones en los que Adhara lograba pequeños encantamientos con solo sus manos, pero no pensaba alertar a nadie de la poderosa magia que la rodeaba.

—¡Señorita Kreach! ¿Piensa asistir a Hogwarts?

Ante la pregunta directamente dirigida a ella, Adhara se aclaró la garganta y avanzó unos pasos al frente.

—Por supuesto, no hay manera que rechace mi carta —contesto.

—Es un día tan importante para usted —proclamó una bruja rubia con gafas, mientras una libreta y una pluma apuntaban con prisa— ¿Hay un motivo por el que eligió venir en pijama?

A Adhara le pareció que estaba buscando sacar aún más provecho a todo el embrollo, avergonzando su vestimenta frente a toda una multitud, y de ser posible, tal vez en el periódico vespertino.

—Claro que si —expresó de inmediato— me siento cómoda, que mejor manera de recibir buenas noticias que con la ropa que me hace más feliz.

Sonrío con dulzura, la reportera rubia bufo, y el resto de los congregados sonrieron enternecidos por la joven bruja.

Adhara había deducido el juego de Lord Hyssa, estaba haciendo que la comunidad mágica la albergara en sus corazones con cariño... la joven huérfana bruja, tan talentosa que había labrado su propia fortuna con esfuerzo, sin perder un poco de su inocencia, mereciendo el honor de volverse su propio tutor. Esa era la historia que llegaría al mundo entero... pero no era su historia, solo era la coraza de la persona que en verdad era.

Habia sido una rata callejera, sobreviviendo de sobras, pero feliz aún en su extrema pobreza. No había levantado su propia fortuna por fines ambiciosos, ni para obtener reconocimiento, lo había hecho para ayudar a Kreacher, y con el tiempo, solo por diversión. Pero esa era su historia, no del ministerio o del resto de la comunidad mágica.

—Lord Hyssa —había llamado mientras la escoltaba fuera del ministerio— podría haber hecho su punto claro diciendo que soy dueña de Saeta.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—Lo sé —contesto sin perder su aire tranquilo— pero amas esa empresa de escobas, no creo que quieras verla ser acosada por el simple hecho de que eres su dueña. No necesitan saberlo todo... Adhara.

La joven bruja sonrío ante la mención de su nombre completo.

—Gracias —expresó con sinceridad.

•

•  
 **No pensaba extenderme tanto con lo del Archimago, pero decidí que me gustaba su personaje, además de que me lo imagino caracterizado Jonathan Rhys Meyer, y yo simplemente lo amo XD**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **En lo personal cada que escribo Adhara me doy cuenta que tiene aptitudes para las cuatro casas. Si, también Slytherin... la niña es astuta.**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	18. Capitulo 17

Adhara, asegurándole a Lord Hyssa y a Kreacher que solo quería despejarse un poco, se había alejado del ministerio con paso calmado por las calles de Londres, entre la decena de Muggles que recorrían las mismas aceras ignorantes de toda magia.

Estaba tratando de procesar el cambio que la última hora significaba, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lo lograba. Se sentía la misma... era la misma, el resto del mundo mágico podría conocer esa fachada que ocultaba a Adhara Black, y no tendría nada de malo, mientras se mantuviera auténtica ante las personas que en verdad importaban.

Además, seguramente en pocas semanas todos se olvidarían de Adha Kreach, lo suyo solo era fama momentánea.

Y asi, con la seguridad de que aquel embrollo no se volvería más caótico y solo estaba destinado a morir silenciosamente, Adhara había seguido con su pacífica caminata en pijama, indiferente de las personas que la miraban curiosa.

Pensó en comprar un emparedado, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que solo contaba con galeones, no llevaba ni un solo céntimo encima. No tener dinero normal era inconveniente ¿Gringgots tendría alguna forma de cambio de galeones a libras? Tenía que checarlo en cuanto tuviera una parada al banco.

Asi que con un estomago ligeramente hambriento, y un poco de frío en los pies por el viento que se metía entre sus pantuflas, siguió deambulando sin rumbo específico no temiendo perderse, el autobús Noctámbulo la encontraría mientras hiciera la parada.

No estaba pensando en detenerse, sin embargo unos acordes lejanos se metieron por su piel y la hicieron estremecerse ante alguna clase de epifania que revelaba ante ella un nuevo mundo en el mismo que había visto toda su vida. Las viejas calles de Londres se transformaban en vibrantes y dramáticas escenografías con cada paso que daba a la fuente de tantas emociones.

Las ventanas zumbaban ante los redobles y acordes, abrió la puerta de la tienda de discos completamente hipnotizada por la música.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Una pequeña damita!

Adhara brinco. Con su corazón aleteando acelerado miro al anciano que la había tomado por sorpresa, tenía gafas redondas y unos tranquilo ojos acompañados por una simpática sonrisa.

—Hola —murmuró tímida.

El anciano solo se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto señalando a las bocinas— Cream es fantástico, y que mejor canción para conocerlos que Sunshine of your Love.

—Son realmente buenos —contesto sin perder una sola nota.

—¿Buenos? —repitió impresionado por su respuesta— Solían llamar a Eric Clapton dios por cómo tocaba la guitarra, hasta que vino ese Jimi Hendrix y lo hizo papilla en su propio escenario, Hendrix podrá haber muerto joven, pero nadie nunca va a olvidar el día que mató a dios —relato con ávida emoción— lo que escuchas son leyendas, podrán venir mejores y más jóvenes músicos, pero estos hombres ya han forjado legados... así que si, son realmente buenos.

Adhara parpadeo.

—No me lo tome a mal, pero no tengo idea de quienes habla.

El anciano lanzó una corta risa.

—Querida, no te preocupes, tienes años de sobra para aprender, y yo tengo unos cuantos para enseñar —Bromeó con ligereza—. Deja te pongo al buen Hendrix.

Sonrío mientras miraba al anciano buscar entre su pila de Vyniles con entusiasmo, parecía contento de contarle viejas historias, y Adhara no se encontraba renuente a escucharlas, se sentía relajada ante la cálida voz del anciano.

—All Allong The Watchtower —informó poniendo el disco correcto a girar— un clásico ¿Notas la diferencia?

Cerro los ojos antes de decidir si notaba algo.

—Es como una tormenta —comenzó a explicar lentamente— una fuerza de la naturaleza, la otra canción es magnífica, pero no llega a ser tan desenfrenada como esta, hay algo poderoso en ella

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó el anciano— y por su monstruoso talento Hendrix cambio las reglas del rock.

—¿Incluso muriendo joven? —cuestionó sorprendida.

— ¡Tres discos! ¡Cuatro años de fama! ¡Es todo lo que le tomó para volverse una leyenda! —señalo— Puso un puñado de tiempo entre sus manos y lo hizo inmortal, su cuerpo estará pudriéndose, pero no su alma, aun podemos oírla en su música, en su legado.

–¿Si no hubiera muerto? —Se encontró preguntando Adhara en un susurro— ¿Aun así se hubiera vuelto una leyenda?

—Su muerte no lo hizo grandioso —contesto sin dudar— dime ¿Qué escuchas en su musica?

Se dejo invadir por los acordes unos segundos mas antes de contestar.

—Un montón de pasión.

—Exactamente —confirmo con orgullo el anciano— Un músico sin pasión, no es un musico... es un timador —le revelo— odio la maldita musica de los Bee Gees, pero los respeto porque tienen pasión.

—¿Quiénes son los Bee Gees? —pregunto aun mas confundida.

El Anciano la analizo con desconcierto unos segundos.

—No sabes mucho de musica ¿Cierto, querida?

—¿Lo siento?

—!Oh, No! !No te preocupes querida! —nego con rapidez— Una mente limpia es una mente valiosa. Significa que no tienen basura en esa cabeza tuya, podemos plantar un buen gusto de musica —chasqueo los dedos teniendo una idea repentina— ¿Sabes que podemos hacer?

—¿Qué? —pregunto interesada.

—¡Toma una pandereta! —ordenó apuntando a una caja de madera— ¡Vamos a vivir el Rock desde nuestras venas!

El anciano pronto había conectado una guitarra a un amplificador, y sin la lentitud que podría esperarse de su edad, comenzó a tocar.

—Sigue mi ritmo —Adhara dio unos toques torpes a la pandereta, pero la sonrisa alentadora solo le infundió confianza, así que continuó con su burdo intento— "Algunos hombres nacen para ondear banderas..."

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al rededor de la tienda, simplemente disfrutando el momento, y una vez que Adhara captó la canción, comenzó a cantar a la par del anciano.

"Yo no soy, no soy hijo de un senador!

Yo no soy, no soy hijo de un privilegiado!

Algunas personas nacen con cuchara de plata en mano!

Por qué no se ayudan ellos mismo, dios!..."

—¡Fortune Son jamás se había oído tan bien! —alabó el anciano sin perder una sola nota.

Y con sonrisas tontas y las gargantas resecas siguieron cantando por lo que parecieron horas enteras, , y cuando sus manos se cansaron de tocar, siguieron danzando al compás de los Rolling Stone, The Doors, The Hollies, Led Zepellin, Ten Years After, y todo aquello que apareciera entre los estantes de Viniles.

Se movían dramáticamente por toda la tienda, el viejo hombre con un enorme penacho en su cabeza, y Adhara con una sintillo atado a la cabeza y unos enormes lentes redondos titandos en azul. No existía más mundo que su peligroso tiroteó de vaqueros, su viaje como aves libres... el mundo era suyo, y los sueños eran tangibles en esa tienda de discos.

Adhara supo entonces que los Muggles no tenían magia tradicional, pero sin duda conocían de ella. Porque eso era la música, magia pura.

Entre piruetas, redobles, y cuerdas rasgadas, Adhara noto una hoja enmarcada.

—¿Profesor Charles?

El anciano solo se limitó a sonreír desde su hombro sin dejar de mover sus pies.

—Un corazón rebelde no significa una mente estupida.

Devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero que mi profesor de historia sea tan entretenido.

Y sin más palabras, ambos volvieron a seguir el ritmo de sus tontos bailes.

•

•

•

 **El capítulo que no sabían que querían, pero que necesitaban.**

 **Al principio dije... Capitulo de relleno, pero conmigo nada es relleno XD. La aparición del loco profesor de historia tiene una explicación, pero no será revelada hoy.**

 **Y si, a muchos no les debe de gustar el Rock, pero es de mi música preferida, y va acorde a la época en la que transcurre Harry Potter, y por supuesto, al carácter de Adhara. Y no, no odio los Bee Gees, son pegajosos :P**

 **Ahora... En una nota más importante. Gracias por avisarme que el capítulo se había subido mal PERO LA PRÓXIMA MALDITA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN ME MANDE UN MENSAJE DE "ESTA MAL SUBIDO ARRÉGLALO O TE MANDARÉ MUCHOS CRUCIO" (O similar) SE VAN TODAS AL GARETE Y BORRO ESTA HISTORIA DE FANFICTION! Y NO, NO ESTOY SOBREACTUANDO, ES SU FALTA DE SENSIBILIDAD LO QUE HACE QUE INCLUSO A VECES OLVIDE QUE TENGO ESTA HISTORIA EN ESTA PLATAFORMA, ESTE CAPÍTULO LO SUBÍ ASÍ CASI UNA SEMANA A WATTPAD!**

 **Nadie me paga, maldita sea, podría estar enfocándome en mi libro original, pero gasto mis pocas horas libres escribiendo, y para que? ¿Para qué me demanden cosas? Odio los comentarios de sigue, a un minuto de que acabo de actualizar. Es de lo más descortés, además, no es como que mucha gente esté leyendo esto en fanfiction. Esta historia recibe montones de comentarios en Wattpad, y muy pocos me irritan tanto como los de aquí.**

 **No necesito que comenten, necesito que paren los comentarios que me demanden cosas, ustedes ni nadie me paga, hago esto por gusto y lo único que pido es que dejen de DEMANDAR QUE ACTUALIZE. TRABAJO, CON UNA MIERDA! LLEGO A LAS 6 A MI CASA COMPLETAMENTE MOLIDA, Y CRÉANME, NO ME ALEGRA VER COMENTARIOS DE "SIGUE"**

 **LO TENGO ESCRITO EN MI JODIDO PERFIL! LEANLO!**

 **Sinceramente Fanfiction está empezando a cansarme**.


	19. Capitulo 18

Lastimosamente el interés mediático alrededor de ella había hecho todo menos morir. 

Había tenido que conseguir su varita de infraganti, y casi le había dado un ataque de nervios después de la vigésima sexta varita que la había rechazado. No porque no encontrara varita alguna, sino porque más tiempo en la tienda del Señor Ollivander solo significaba más posibilidades de ser encontrada por la estampida de periodistas deseosos por una buena nota. 

Pero la había encontrado, su varita había actuado ante su mero toque, Adhara podría sonar loca, pero juraba que había podido sentir la felicidad que desprendía su varita, como si le estuviera sonriendo. El señor Ollivander había tomado el reto con ímpetu, más feliz con cada varita que la rechazaba, pero finalmente encontrando la correcta en el desván, aplastada entre decena más de cajas, envuelta en mohoso satín que incluso tenía una esquina mordisqueada por alguna alimaña. 

El señor Ollivander y ella se habían quedado boquiabiertos al ver que el contenido para nada era tan maltrecho como su empaque. 

Varita de 32 centímetros, flexible, de madera de cerezo... con un núcleo doble. Una se trataba de una pluma de Fénix, tan poderosa que hacía incierto el origen del segundo núcleo. Y como si el núcleo no fuera lo extremadamente raro, la punta del mango estaba adornada por lapislázuli fundido que recorría hasta medio mango la varita como si viajara entre las grietas de un volcán. 

El señor Ollivander no tenía idea de que la varita existía, no era creación suya, pero no le cabía duda que la explicación de tal pieza podría estar entre los diarios familiares. Calculando el valor, había dejado la varita a 32 galeones, y aún así parecía que estaba malbaratando el precio. 

Con varita en mano, una inexplicable fuerza recorriendo sus venas, y una carta de Lord Hyssa en mano. Adhara se dirigió a Gringotts. 

Con la emancipación del ministerio, solo quedaba solicitar la completa tutela de fortuna Black. No pensaba usar la fortuna para enriquecerse, ella ya contaba con la suya propia, pero no le sonaba descabellado hacer algo por el bien común, no sólo porque pondría a Walburga fria de rabia al oír que la herencia de los Black estaba siendo usada para altruismo, sino porque los Black se lo debían al resto del mundo, habían herido a demasiadas familias. 

No le apetecía ni siquiera reconocer que era una Black, pero no podía negar que al oír historias de los crímenes cometidos por su ascendencia le hacía temer terminar en el mismo camino. Tal vez por ello Adhara sentía la urgencia de demostrar que no era igual, de no usar el dinero de los Black egoístamente. 

Había leído y estudiado tanto de su línea de sangre, estaba al tanto de Andromeda Black, su tía, tal vez la única Black que merecía la pena conocer. Pero Adhara no podía llegar a su casa y presentarse sin más, solo sería tentar la suerte, el ministerio ya la observaba, solo bastaría un poco de perspicacia de un tercero para descubrir la red de mentiras que ahora era su vida. 

Además, dudaba mucho que Andromeda guardara algún cariño por los Black, por lo que entendía su relación no había sido mas que desastrosa antes de que le borraran del muro familiar. Pero admiraba su perseverancia de seguir el amor incluso si se oponía a todo lo que le habían enseñado, era más que valeroso de su parte. 

Tal vez el único impedimento que se podía presentar era Narcissa Malfoy, también portaba sangre Black, pero sin duda si en aquellos diez años no había logrado obtener el poder de las bóvedas eran porque no se trataban de su derecho. Sirius había sido el heredero directo con la muerte de sus padres y Regulus, Adhara como su hija portaba el título de su heredera, sin importar que nunca hubiera firmado documento alguno, sencillamente se trataba de cuestiones de sangre. 

—Señorita Kreach —había replicado un duende con sequedad al verle— ¿Viene a ver el estado de sus finanzas? 

—Tal vez lo haga antes de partir al colegio —informó Adhara sin titubeos— vine aquí por otro asunto, me gustaría hablar con su jefe —sin darle tiempo a cuestionar el motivo levanto el sobre sellado con el emblema de Hyssa— es un asunto personal como podrá comprender. 

El duende enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, pero asintio con una descortesía que parecía demasiado grosera, pero eso no era sorpresa alguna, Gringotts carecía de toda atención a clientes, pero su eficacia y discreción compensaban su rudeza. 

—Señorita Kreach —había saludado la cabeza de Gringotts en cuanto la había visto— me dicen que tiene una carta de Lord Hyssa. 

Adhara asintió sin temer verle a los ojos, se encontraba por encima de cualquier intimidación que los duendes se empeñaran en manejar con todos los magos y brujas. 

—Seré breve —le dijo tendiéndole la carta— solo estoy aquí para informarme de la parte económica, y de las propiedades a nombre de mi familia, los títulos o cualquier otra cosa de tal naturaleza sin duda puede esperar para mí cumpleaños diecisiete. 

El duende la escucho mientras leía el contenido, una ceja enarcada fue su más sorpresiva expresión. 

—Señorita Black —nombró mirándola con una pizca de incredulidad— ¿Supongo que estará a favor de las pertinentes pruebas de autenticidad? 

Adhara le dio una sonrisa confiada. 

—No aceptaría nada menos que eso —proclamó— y por mi parte solo espero que esto quede en la mayor confidencialidad. 

•

•

•

Y por supuesto las pruebas habían sido afirmativas, y por una milésima, sentía que en Gringotts la trataban con más cuidado. La fortuna Black había resultado monumental, y Adhara había encontrado decenas de residencias repartidas en todo el orbe, pero aparentemente nadie había sido apto para tomar posesión, si la persona en cuestión no estaba muerto se encontraba en presión. 

Así que huyendo de los ojos curiosos con los que se topaba en el callejón Diagon, Adhara volvió a las calles Muggles, finalmente con dinero útil, Gringotts contaba con una moneda de cambio para dinero Muggle. 

Y finalmente llenando su deseo de comer un hot dog, porque Merlin sabía que Kreacher jamás le dejaría tocar uno en su presencia, Adhara se dirigió a la tienda de discos a la que había acudido más allá de un par de veces en las últimas dos semanas. 

—¡Charles! —saludo con entusiasmo al entrar. 

—¡Adhara! 

¿Qué daño había en que supiera su nombre completo? Para él el apellido Black no significaba nada más que eso, un apellido. 

—Encontré esto en un mercado —en realidad en la vieja habitación de Sirius—. Pensé que podría gustarte. 

Un Vinyl del último disco de The Doors, firmado por el mismísimo Jim Morrison. No tenía ni idea de cómo Sirius lo había conseguido, o porque demonios tenía música Muggle, pero no era como que fuera a notar algún día que el disco había sido expropiado de su cuarto. Y de cierta manera, Adhara se merecía ese disco por la vida tan miserable en la que la había abandonado. 

Adhara no sentía ni aprecio ni respeto por él. Y aunque le gustaba fingir que no tenía sentimiento alguno por él, en realidad le tenía algo de rencor por nunca haber sido su padre.

Pero eso era el pasado, ahora Adhara tenía una familia, que la había elegido, y la cual no pensaba soltar nunca. 

—Un regalo magnífico —aprobó con entusiasmo—. Ahora haces que mi regalo para el colegio paresca un chiste —bromeó. 

Adhara levantó la cabeza de entre el montón de discos que se encontraba inspeccionando. 

—¿Regalo? ¿Me compraste algo? ¿Por qué? —balbuceo. 

Charles le miro desde sus lentes con diversión. 

—Bueno, mi asistente favorita está por marcharse al colegio, no puedo permitir que pierda el ritmo del Rock —mencionó con simpatía antes de extenderle un aparato naranja— ¿No lo crees? 

Un Walkman, Adhara había leído de ellos, funcionaban a partir de un casset, y podías oir la música con unos auriculares mientras caminabas. Era un reproductor portátil,y no eran un aparato barato. 

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar estupefacta. 

—Para ser sincero, te tengo afecto —hablo sinceramente— No había visto tanta luz en este lugar desde mi última asistente, no sé porque me negué tanto tiempo a permitir que alguien más ocupará su lugar —reflexionó pensativamente—. Su nombre era Loraine. Dulce chica, siempre con una sonrisa, ninguna más bellas que las que comenzaron aparecer en su rostro cuando conoció al rufián de su esposo. 

—¿Dónde se encuentran? —pregunto Adhara curiosa. 

—Oh, querida, ojalá lo supiera —sonrío con nostalgia—. Me imagino que aventurándose en el mundo, muy felices, es lo que he deseando esta última década para ambos. 

—Los extrañas —declaró Adhara con empatía. 

—Lo hago —afirmó— y como no hacerlo, los vi conocerse justo enfrente de esa ventana —río—. Te lo dije, su esposo era un rufián, la beso sin ni siquiera conocerla. 

Adhara rió junto a Charles, sin duda la escena sonaba como una comedia romántica. 

Y lejos de ahí, en un lugar más frío y nublado. Un hombre inocente perseguido por fantasmas del pasado, era atormentado por su última memoria en la misma tienda de discos.

 _—Estas embarazada —murmuró Charles viendo a la pareja frente él— ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que noticias tan espléndidas!_

_—Si —afirmó con tristeza Loraine— es una niña._

_Sirius apretó su mano, sabía que era difícil para ella la situación._

_—¡Una niña! —repitió lleno de dicha— ¡Que hacen! ¿Por qué las caras tan largas? ¡Sonrian!_

_Ambos miraron como buscaba entre sus Viniles el indicado para celebrar. Estaban tan contentos de ver el entusiasmo de Charles, pero no podían reflejarlo, la situación no era la ideal._

_—Esta sucediendo —confesó Loraine incapaz de guardar silencio— lo siento._

_Charles giro a verles con temor._

_—Querida, estas embarazada, no puedes..._

_—Tenemos que ocultarnos —confesó Sirius— estamos aquí para despedirnos —levanto los ojos y enfrentó su mirada—sé que debes odiarme, Charles. Pero te prometo que volveremos tan pronto todo acabe._

_Charles se acercó y abrazo a Loraine con fuerza._

_—No te odio —expresó dejando el vinil de lado— ¿Sabes que tienes que hacer, Sirius?_

_Asintio_

_—Voy a protegerlas, Charles_

_—Será mejor que lo hagas —exclamó con dolor, sosteniendo entre sus brazos la fina figura de Loraine—. Cuando mi nieta nazca entenderás lo que estoy sintiendo —beso la cabeza de una sollozante Loraine— tu hija será tu mundo, como la mía lo es para mí._

_—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius con la varita apuntando a su cabeza._

_Charles lo miro con tristeza, pero con profundo entendimiento._

_—Mi nieta —susurro— ¿La conoceré? —pregunto temeroso._

_—Lo harás —afirmó Sirius con la vista nublada— cuando sea seguro, la conocerás._

Había sido la última vez que había visto al padre de Loraine, al único hombre al que Sirius le había gustado llamar papa. Aquella promesa se sumaba a la lista de las cosas que había arruinado. 

Charles vagaba solo en el mundo, pensando que Loraine había sido una simple asistente que se había marchado hacer su vida con su esposo. Había arruinado la vida de todos alrededor de él, había dejado a su suegro solo en el mundo, sin saber que había tenido familia ¿Aun se encontraría cuidando de su tienda de discos? 

En días como aquellos deseaba que Charles recordará que tenía una nieta, que hiciera lo imposible por buscar a Adhara, que la encontrara... que la cuidara. Pero ni siquiera podía recordar que había tenido una hija, y eso era completamente su culpa. 

Como la muerte de James y Lily, la orfandad de su ahijado, la soledad de Remus... 

Charles había tenido razon, Adhara era su mundo, pero no sabía si su mundo seguía existiendo. 

¿Estaba vivía? ¿Lo odiaba? Extrañaba a su pequeña, decirle cuanto la amaba, besar su frente, y escuchar su risa. 

Pero Adhara no estaba ahí, o en ningún otro lado. 

Realmente se merecía estar en Azkaban. Todo era su culpa. 

•

•

¿Quién se esperaba lo último?

Sirius, no sufras, solo eres víctima de las circunstancias XC


	20. Capítulo 19

Miro una vez más la carta de los gemelos. Había llegado un día después del anuncio sobre Adha Kreach en el profeta, no había tenido la valentía de abrir el sobre y un par de semanas habían pasado sin que mirara el contenido una sola vez.

Tenía miedo de sus reacciones. No sabía si en aquella carta había letras de resentimiento por no haberles contado la magnitud de los negocios que había comenzado con Lord Hyssa, o por el contrario, palabras de adulación influenciadas por su nuevo estatus y fortuna.

Miro con un suspiro su taza de té, y dando un último sorbo dulce, abrió la carta.

 **Adha, mamá ha tenido un ataque de nervios al verte en el periódico. Papa por supuesto nos informó de lo ocurrido en el ministerio un día antes, pero no creo que le haya creído verdaderamente sino hasta que te vio en primera plana.**

 _¡Debiste haberla visto! La mujer apenas podía sostenerse del borde la mesa mientras se abanicaba. Al principio de lo único que podía hablar era lo humilde que eras a pesar de la cantidad de dinero que tenias, y que pudiendo cenar una costosa cena navideña en un lujoso lugar decidiste pasarlo con nosotros, creo que se arrepintió de haber preparado pollo y no un lomo o un pavo._

 **Volviste a nuestra madre un manojo de nervios, pero no te preocupes, logramos convencerla de que amaste la cena e incluso quieres volver la próxima Navidad (Si, es nuestra forma de invitarte)**

 _Pero Adha, mamá se enojo después, y para ser sinceros nosotros también._

Tomo un largo respiro, había llegado la parte que había previsto.

 **¿Por qué dijiste que vivías con tu abuelo?**

"¿Qué?" Logró pensar confundida Adhara.

 _Mama se encuentra mortificada de que te mando a casa sin saber que vivías sola. Fred y yo estamos igual de afectados, pudiste quedarte a dormir en nuestra casa y despertar la mañana de Navidad rodeado de la típica y muy pelirroja Familia Weasley._

 **No tienes que estar sola, eres nuestra amiga, nuestra súbita rica amiga, pero cien por ciento la divertida Adha que conocimos en el callejón Diagon. Y no, no estamos interesados en tu dinero o tu fama, pero vamos hacer chistes cuando la ocasión se de.**

 _Hey, Adha. No dejes que la fama se te suba. Tal vez no sea hoy, pero algún día los gemelos Weasley serán mas de populares que Adha Kreach._

 **Pd: ¡Por fin vas a ir a Hogwarts! Búscanos en la estación ¿De acuerdo? Y no lo olvides, tenemos que mostrarte nuestro asombroso tesoro en cuanto lleguemos al castillo.**

Adhara exhalo una risa nerviosa. No era lo que había imaginado, pero... aún tenía a sus amigos. No le importaba que hicieran bromas sobre su dinero, su humor era algo que los hacía ellos, y era lo que quería, que siguieran siendo ellos alrededor de ella. No deseaba que la tratarán diferente.

Ahora sabían que era huérfana, pero lo único que les preocupaba era que se sintiera sola. No lo estaba, tal vez no tenía un padre o una madre, pero había tenido a Mike, y cuando él se marchó, tuvo a Kreacher. Había tantas cosas que desearía haber cambiado en su infancia, hubiera querido que Mike experimentará una cena caliente, un hogar reconfortante, regalos en Navidad, escuchar cuanto lo quería... él le había dado la oportunidad de vivir, la había acogido cuando debió haber muerto de hambre. Y Adhara jamás tuvo oportunidad de agradecérselo. Ahora tenía dinero, comida, y una casa ¿Pero por qué no las había tenido con Mike vivo a su lado?

Era cierto que había vivido carencias, pero ahora podía ver que tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella, y era más que los que muchas personas podían llegar a tener en su vida.

Estaba agradecida de la familia que había elegido.

Y no pasaría un solo día sin que recordara eso, que la familia lo era todo, sobre cualquier otra cosa. No importaba si no existía la sangre de por miedo, solo importaba los lazos. Mike, Kreacher, Hyssa, Charles, Fred y George... todos ellos ocupaban un lugar especial en su corazón. No importaba que sucediera, jamás estaría sola.

Se limpió las lágrimas en cuanto escucho la chimenea encenderse.

—Adha —llamo Dan, el abogado de Lord Hyssa, al llegar— los papeles están listo, oficialmente también estás emancipada en el mundo Muggle.

—Gracias —respondió inmediatamente— ¿Y que hay de lo otro?

Dan sonrío con verdadera simpatía.

—Esta misma semana comienza operaciones —le informó de buena gana— y no te preocupes, encontré alguien apropiado para mantener el lugar en orden siguiendo tus indicaciones.

Dibujó una diminuta sonrisa, no podía esperar a contarle a Walburga sobre las nuevas inversiones de los Black.

•

•

•

Dio un largo suspiro. Se miro al espejo.

Lejos estaba la niña de cabello grasiento, uñas negras y mugre sobre la piel. Adhara jamás había tenido peso de sobra, no es que ahora tuviera sobre peso, pero haber comido solo lo justo y a veces nada había hecho que Adhara creciera pudiendo pasar sus dedos entre los huecos de sus costillas. Ahora pensar en hacerlo era una tarea imposible, finalmente tenía el peso proporcional a su altura y edad... lucia sana

Y definitivamente su cabello estaba brillante y sedoso, dos palabras que jamás imaginó que pudiera aplicar a su hebras negras. Sin embargo no podía olvidar la vieja costumbre de ponerse un gorro, era como solía ocultar el enjambre mal oliente con el que había crecido.

Miro su atuendo. Medias grises, botas negras, falda plegada color rojo vino, playera negra, suéter oscuro de lana, y un gorro tejido sobre la cabeza. Un gorro y un suéter había sido un elemento que había usado toda su vida, incluso en las calles. Pero su ropa actual era fresca y nueva, estaban lejos de las deshilachadas ropas que usaba, su único suéter había estado llenos de parches que Mike había cocido con ropas que había encontrado hurgando en la basura.

La gente siempre juzgaba su estado como falta de atención de Mike, pero no era así, el había tratado con todo su ímpetu que Adhara tuviera ropa limpia, y que ella misma lo estuviera. Pero encontrar agua si quiera para beber había sido un desafío diario, agua para bañarse y lavar habían sido tareas casi imposibles. Pero a veces, cuando tenían una o dos monedas de sobra, pagaban por usar una lavadora vieja y ruidosa, y un poco de agua de una manguera para limpiarse, sin jabón, porque el jabón era un gasto caro e innecesario cuando solo podían usarlo unas tres veces al mes y cargar una botella era poco practico.

Ladeó la cabeza, parpadeo.

Adhara se recordaba un poco a esas niñas altaneras que la habían visto con la nariz arrugada en cuanto notaban que no solo entraba al baño del metro para descargas sus necesidades, sino para tomar jabón de mano y limpiarse axila y cara y todo lo que pudiera tallarse en dos minutos antes de que el personal la descubriera a causa de una queja.

Si, ciertamente tenía aspecto de niña mimada. Pero solo era ropa, debajo de ella había alguien que había y seguía luchando por vivir cada día, tal vez ya no sufriera hambre o frío, pero su lucha había evolucionado a honrar la memoria del hombre que la había cuidado, de trabajar y nunca más volver a las calles, de apreciar y querer a su familia, de agradecer a Kreacher... de ser feliz.

Adhara Black había crecido sin nada, jamás lo olvidaría. Ropas y alimento, un techo sobre su cabeza, un cálido fuego... no necesitaba estrafalarios lujos, el poder tener tres comidas diarias por sí solo ya la hacía sentir sobrecogida. Las diminutas cosas que la mayor parte de la gente daba por sentado eran todo el lujo que Adhara podía manejar hasta la fecha. Su mullida cama todavía le parecía un sueño irreal, sus primeros intento por dormir en ella habían sido demasiado extraños, no podía entender la blanda superficie, así que había tomado las sabanas y se había tirado a dormir al piso.

Aunque con el tiempo comenzó a dormir más en la cama. Sin embargo aún existían días en los que su cuerpo se estresaba, se sentía atrapada y pesada, succionada en una jaula blanda. Su única opción en esas noches era tirarse al piso, el sueño no tardaba en llegar al sentir la dureza del suelo.

—¡Debemos irnos! —chillo Kreacher entrando por la puerta y tomando su equipaje— ¡No debes llegar tarde! ¡Hoy es un día importante!

—Kreacher —llamo suavemente Adhara— Kreacher — repitió cuando el elfo siguió acomodando sus pertenencias sin prestarle atención— faltan tres horas, vivimos máximo a una hora de la estación, no vamos a perder el tren.

—¡Está es la primera vez en años que un Black va Hogwarts ! —exclamó poniendo su valija en orden— no voy a permitir retrasos.

Adhara sonrió al ver su ímpetu. Kreacher estaba cien veces más emocionado que ella, aunque su felicidad se transmitía en gruñidos y farfullos tosco.

—Kreacher —llamo Adhara nuevamente acercándose al elfo— voy a extrañarte —sin tiempo a replicas lo abrazo del cuello— no estés muy triste cuando me marché, voy a enviarte cartas. Además volveré en Navidad —prometió— no hay lugar en el mundo que pueda superar tus tazas de chocolate.

Las orejas de Kreacher se crisparon avergonzadas por la muestra de afecto.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Levantate! —reprendió Kreacher— ¡Sacude tus rodillas, están sucias!

Adhara siguió la orden con una suave carcajada.

—¿Quién fue quien no limpio sus pisos? —pregunto en broma.

Y al igual que la primera vez que había hecho la pregunta, Kreacher gruñó.

—Mocosa, insolente.

•

•

•

Llevar a un elfo a una estación de Muggles no era la manera ideal de pasar desapercibidos. E incluso adentro de la estación 9 ¾, lo menos que quería era que un idiota decidiera humillar a Kreacher por su condición de Elfo Doméstico.

Pero Kreacher estaba aferrado en acompañarla con la excusa de cargar su equipaje. En realidad quería despedirla de la estación, le parecía molesto pensar que nadie lo hiciera, era su primer año tomando el tren, debía ser lo más especial posible. Estar sola en un anden desconocido no era forma de lograrlo.

Así que caminaba por la estación repleta de Muggles oculto bajo una gabardina negra con capucha, empujando el carrito con sus cortas piernas. Era un espectáculo absurdo, todo el mundo asumía que se trataba de un anciano bajito a decir por sus manos arrugadas, y cuando un hombre se había atrevido a ofrecer su ayuda, Kreacher lo había apartado con un manotazo, un gruñido, y un colérico "!Alejate!"

—Eso no fue amable —replicó entre risas Adhara.

—¡No necesito que nadie haga mi trabajo!

—Lo sé —contesto de buena gana— haz hecho un trabajo maravilloso cuidándome, eres un elfo fantástico Kreacher.

Ninguno sabía cuando había sucedido, pero el mencionado "Trabajo" del que Adhara hablaba se había vuelto la naturaleza de Kreacher. No la cuidaba influenciado bajo el mandato más básico de un elfo, servir a sus amos. No, Kreacher la había criado, y en esos años Adhara se había incrustado en su corazón incluso más profundamente que el amo Regulus. Adhara no era su ama, y jamás lo sería, la mocosa era algo más en su vida, solo que no sabía expresarlo en palabras.

Pero por supuesto no iba a decírselo, él no era un elfo amable ni cariñoso. Aunque por las sonrisas de Adhara, parecía que no había necesidad de decir nada.

—Debemos correr ¿Cierto?

Por fortuna Adhara había preguntado a Lord Hyssa como llegar al andén.

—Puedo sentir magia —fue la corta réplica de Kreacher— Mocosa, toma el manubrio.

Sostuvo el carrito con fuerza, y con Adhara a su lado. Ambos corrieron hacia la barrera. Kreacher, que solo había escuchado del andén por historias de sus viejos amos, quedó sorprendido por el caos en la estación. Podía escuchar los ululeos de decenas de búhos que partían con sus respectivos dueños, magos y brujas hablaban sin parar tras encontrárse con viejos conocidos o simplemente despidiéndose estruendosamente de sus retoños... odio el andén de inmediato ¿Acaso nadie podía callarse? Sus orejas dolían por escuchar tantas voces a la vez. Bufo, lejos estaban los días en los que los magos habían sido refinados, ahora lo único que podía ver eran tontos corriendo como si estuvieran en un gallinero, cacareando unos con otros.

—Kreacher —llamo Adhara llena de emoción— hay que subir mis cosas.

Gruñendo una vez más se acercaron hasta un semi lleno compartimiento. Con un poco de su magia, subieron sus pertenencias con facilidad.

—¡Hey! —exclamó alguien cerca de ellos— ¿Acaso esa no es la niña que apareció en el profeta?

—¿Dónde? —exclamó otra viva voz.

Noto la molestia de Adhara de inmediato.

—¿Qué estás esperando, mocosa? ¿No piensas subir al tren?

Los padres rara vez se les permitía subir al tren, todos debían despedir a sus hijos en la plataforma.

—Si —replicó vagamente— cuídate ¿De acuerdo? No te esfuerces mucho, no vas a tener que limpiar en estos meses que voy a estar en el colegio, toma un descanso, bebe té, sé que te agrada —le pidió con un ligero escozor en los ojos— cuando vuelva podemos hablar sobre movernos de Grimmauld, ese lugar está más allá de lo limpiable —río con voz entrecortada—. Podemos comprar una casa nueva o usar otra residencia de los Black, algo más pequeño, apuesto a que podrías tener el lugar limpio en una hora.

Grimmauld Place podría ser un lugar acogedor, pero solo con la ayuda de un ejército de elfos. Kreacher podía limpiar un piso en un día, pero al día siguiente, al terminar en el que trabajaba, el piso del día anterior ya estaría infestado de alguna plaga quejumbrosa. Era demasiado trabajo para un solo elfo, por eso no molestaba a Adhara que la casa siguiera pareciendo un cuchitril, de cualquier manera era mejor que donde había vivido antes.

—Se hace tarde —le recordó empujándola suavemente— me parece que tienes que buscar a esos mocosos insufribles que se hacen llamar tus amigos.

—Cuídate, Kreacher —susurro Adhara aguantando un sollozo.

Asintio. Había vivido por mucho tiempo solo viviendo para sus amos, jamás nadie se había preocupado por él. El sentimiento de saber que Adhara se preocupaba por él, así como él lo hacía por ella... lo hacía sentir bien. Y le parecía extraño, no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento, después de todo solo era un elfo gruñón.

•

•

•

 **Kreacher es la cosa más adorable a pesar de lo grosero que puede llegar a ser. Quiere Adhara mucho incluso si se lo niega _**

 **Últimamente a Fanfiction le ha dado por subir mis capítulos con error, pero bueno.**

 **Ya tengo literalmente el capitulo del tren y la selección completo, pero tendrán que esperar un poco hasta que lo suba.**

 **nos leemos, y gracias a las que me avisaron que había fallas a la hora de actualizar.**


	21. Capitulo 20

Adhara se paro sobre el asiento del vagón en el que estaba. No había podido encontrar a los gemelos, y en cuanto había visto las miradas curiosas de más de uno estudiantes, había decidido entrar a un compartimiento vacío.

Sintiendo el tirón del tren al empezar su marcha, Adhara asomó la cabeza levemente. Ahí, entre la gente sonriente y manos efusivas, estaba la figura encapuchada y encorvada de Kreacher. No estaba haciendo movimiento, pero el hecho que esperará el tren marcharse, era su propia forma de despedirse. Adhara movio su mano desde la ventanilla, con una lagrima escapándose por su mejilla, iba a extrañarlo. Sería la primera vez que se separarían desde que lo había conocido.

Pronto el tren se alejó del andén, y Kreacher se volvió diminuto hasta desaparecer completamente. Miro con ojos curiosos las colinas, y los árboles verdes que se alzaban ante sus ojos. Se alejaba de Londres, donde los parques habían sido las extensiones verdes más grandes alrededor.

No había comparación alguna, el parque había sido una broma mal contada comparada con los pastizales que se extendías más allá del horizonte. Entonces recordó el consejo de Charles "Un buen momento, es mejor con una buena canción". Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su suéter, su Walkman forrado en piel de Dragon no había tardado en aparecer.

Había escuchado bastante sobre cómo los objetos eléctricos podían averiarse en un lugar demasiado concurrido de Magia, y sin la intención de dañar su reproductor, Adhara había decidido que la piel de Dragon podía servir como repelente para mantener el aparato a salvo.

Hasta el momento estaba funcionando.

Se puso los auriculares, y colgando el Walkman a la cintura de su falda, dio play a la cinta. Sonrío ante los ritmos de una de las mejores banda de aquella década, Queen. Las voces de Freddie Mercury y David Bowie palpitaron contra sus oídos, y bajo la influencia de Under Pressure, Adhara comenzó tararear la letra, adentrada en su propio mundo se balanceó sobre sus pies con cada acorde, mientras chasqueaba los dedos sintiendo cada nota en la con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la canción con una risa burbujeando desde su garganta.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fuertemente y la vibración de la ventana del compartimiento la hicieron detenerse y mirar a la entrada. Se sonrojó, alguien la había visto, pero había salido corriendo por el pasillo, lo único que había logrado ver de su inesperado espectador fue el borde de su túnica negra con el cuello de color amarillo.

Habiendo perdido su anterior humor, detuvo la cinta. Tomo un largo respiro, abrió la puerta y miro al pasillo, no había nadie. Quien fuera quien la había visto, había desaparecido. Ajustando su gorro, y sacando de su otro bolsillo el emparedado que Kreacher le había envuelto, Adhara salió de su compartimiento. Parecía buen momento para buscar a los gemelos con el resto de los alumnos metidos en sus propias conversaciones.

—Este año parece haber pocos de primer año... —escucho la lejana conversación mientras cruzaba el pasillo

—¿Te parece?

—Va a ser un año aburrido. Pero ¡Hey! Al menos podremos ver a Harry Potter el año que viene.

—Si se aparece —recordó con cierta incredulidad la otra voz.

Harry Potter. Si, el nombre le sonaba, y con justificada razón. Aunque le molestaba recordar a su progenitor, Adhara sabía perfectamente porque estaba en Azkaban, muchos podrían ignorarlo, pero Kreacher sabía la historia, los Aurores que habían registrado su casa hacía diez años habían sido descuidados y habían hablado de los sucesos no pensando que importará que un elfo domestico los escuchara.

Sirius había sido amigo de los Potter y los había traicionado. No solo siguiendo las tradición Black de ser un mortifago, Sirius había caído en la bajeza de entregar la localización de los Potter, e inducido por la derrota de su amo, había acorralado a Pettigrew en una calle de Londres; tal vez pensando que sabría dónde ocultaban a Harry Potter.

Y no conforme de matar a otro amigo más, había asesinado a los Muggles presentes.

Sirius Black, el asesino en masas. Era su culpa que el ministerio la creyera una amenaza.

La gente celebraba a Harry Potter como el niño que vivió, aquel que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y que había devuelto la paz al mundo mágico. ¿Pero que había de sus padres? ¿Acaso nadie pensaba lo doloroso que era ser recordado por la peor noche de su vida? Había perdido a su familia, había quedado huérfano como ella. Esperaba que al menos él pudiera haber encontrado un buen lugar en el cual vivir, y un guardián tan devoto como Mike o Kreacher.

Aunque no era su pecado, se sentía mal por Potter, después de todo su sangre le había causado tal desdicha.

—¡Adha! —dos fuertes exclamaciones la sacaron de su burbuja.

Sonrío mientras engullía el último pedazo de emparedado.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunto Fred

—Te hemos estado buscando casi por una hora —le informó George.

—Había mucha gente mirándome extraño —les explico— ese titular en el profeta hizo que la gente piense que soy una celebridad o algo así.

—Oh, pero Adha... —comenzó George.

—Lo eres —siguió Fred— el profeta no es el único titular que acaparaste.

Ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —pregunto desconcertada.

Burlones le extendieron una revista. Corazon de Bruja rezaba en la parte superior.

Poder, riqueza, y fama.

20 razones para admirar a Adha Kreach

—Oh, Merlin —murmuró ocultando su rostro contra su manos— tiene que ser una broma.

—Vamos Adha, no somos tan ingeniosos para describir el genio oculto de la moda que eres —comentó Fred tomándola por los hombros— tenemos suerte de que mama esta suscrita, si no jamás habríamos conseguido una copia.

—Dicen que todos los ejemplares se vendieron en dos horas.

—Quemen esa aberración —exigió sin poder ver su rostro impreso en tamaño carta.

Los gemelos se miraron.

—¡Nunca!

—¿Dónde más podríamos leer sobre tu casual, pero poderoso mensaje a través de la ropa?

—Adha Kreach, la inesperada socia de Lord Hyssa (ganador al soltero de oro en el 83) , causó un gran alboroto en el ministerio. Aunque muchos seguimos estupefactos ante el anuncio de su emancipación, no podemos más que creer que este es el ascenso de una estrella brillante que iluminara a nuestra comunidad por los años siguientes —leyó en voz alta Fred— Pero no se engañen, el poder de Adha Kreach no solo reside en su capacidad de negocios, y aunque aún estamos intrigados sobre la historia de cómo consiguió lograr una sociedad con una de los Magos más respetables de nuestro país, también podemos admitir a simple vista que Adha Kreach es la joven bruja a seguir desde ahora.

Adhara soltó el aire de golpe. No quería que nadie la siguiera, solo quería continuar con su trabajo, sin tener a medio mundo observándola.

—Sin acobardase por la multitud a su alrededor, Adha Kreach ganó nuestros corazones con su dulce sonrisa y su fresca elección de vestimenta. Si, es cierto que nadie pensaría en asistir al ministerio en pijama, pero la señorita Kreach logró dar un mensaje directo y claro... mantenerse auténtica, vestir con la ropa de su agrado, sin dejar que le afectará la presión social que un evento de tal magnitud podría haber causado a otra persona. Aplaudimos la valiente decisión de Adha Kreach, sin duda no sólo se toma confianza, sino determinación, para presentarse al mundo en pijama y con el rostro en alto.

Adhara no había mandado ningún mensaje. La habían sustraído de su casa por la mañana, sin darle oportunidad de cambiarse, la explicación era simple. Pero por alguna razón esta revista estaba creando la idea de que toda la situación había sido intencional, estaban tomando Adhara como un icono de una nueva era de Brujas... lo único que Adhara quería era que la dejaran en paz.

—Mama estaba atónita al ver el nuevo número —comentó Fred.

—¡Y después furiosa! —agregó George— No cree que deban hostigarte de tal manera, mando una carta de vuelta con dos hojas enteras con razones con la cual afirmaba que estaban aventajandose de tu situación. No creo que logre mucho, pero estuvo de mejor humor después de descargar su ira

Un nuevo respeto por la señora Weasley se poso en Adhara. No importaba si no cambiaba la situación, la acción era el verdadero gesto que apreciaba.

Tomando un respiro hondo, decidió que el peor movimiento que podía hacer era enfadarse. Claro que no era una situación cómoda, pero iba a ignorarla... o eso intento hasta que un idiota llamo la atención de los tres.

—Weasleys —llamo una voz con desagrado— ¿Tanta es su pobreza que ahora piden limosna? —pregunto un estudiante mayor que los miraba con superioridad—. Ya veo... —resopló burlón al ver la revista que cargaban los gemelos— han visto que alguien de primero tiene más dinero que lo que su familia entera podrá tener en una vida entera y ahora piensan desfalcarla.

—¿Por qué no vas a meter tus narices a otro lado Flint? —espero Fred con furia— venir aquí en el primer día solo habla de lo mucho que nos extrañaste, pero lo siento, tu presencia nos parece atroz.

—Nos haría un favor si no nos muestras tu rostro por otra semana —prosiguió George— o aún mejor, el resto del año.

El tal Flint se limitó a sonreír con arrogancia.

—¿Qué? ¿Asustados de que Kreach note lo patético que son? —inquirió antes de dirigirse a Adhara—. Es mejor si te mantiene alejadas de los Weasleys, alguien de tu estatus no debería ser visto con basura.

¿De su estatus?

—¿Basura? —repitió entre dientes— ¿Si quiera sabes de que hablas? ¿Crees que nací rica? No lo hice, trabaje por ello —gruño en voz baja— ¿Crees que los Weasleys son avariciosos? Ellos me conocieron sin un solo penique, tú por otra parte estás ofreciendo una "ayuda" que no pedí porque quieres caer en mi buena gracia —siseo— estas deslumbrado como el resto de este tren, pero escucha esto... —le señaló— no vine aquí a recibir lambisconearía, ni a tener amistades interesadas en el provecho que pueden sacar al asociarse conmigo.

—¿Provecho? —se mofó Flint con burla— no te equivoques niña, tu fortuna no puede compararse a ninguna de las ancestrales casas, podrás tener más dinero que los Weasleys, pero es todo lo que vas a lograr.

Adhara rió internamente, los Black tenían una de las fortunas más antiguas, e incluso sin la herencia familiar, Adhara tenía el control de un medio de transporte impredecible en Europa. Su bóveda en Gringgots había sido cambiada en cinco ocasiones antes de que se le ubicará en una sección especialmente construida para sus necesidades. Por generaciones Gringotts no había tenido el apuro de encontrar bóvedas más grandes y espaciosas, las fortunas más considerables habían permanecido bajo las mismas familias, y estas nunca habían tenido intenciones de mover sus herencias generación tras generación.

—¿Entonces qué hace alguien de tu estatus relacionándose con alguien como yo? —recalcó con sorna— deberías marcharte, estoy de acuerdo con los gemelos, no necesitamos ver tu cara por el resto de año.

El tal Flint bufo.

—Si tanto te gusta la basura... rata —se mofó despectivamente.

El término no le era ajeno, había sido llamado peor durante sus años en la calle, pero eso no significaba que no odiara el insulto.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —gruño Adhara— no querrás que termine mordiéndote como la rata que soy.

No iba a darle la ventaja de hacerle ver que odiaba ser llamada asi.

—Como sea —farfulló antes de dar media vuelta y largarse.

Fred y George palmearon su espalda.

—Bueno, definitivamente no vas a tener problema adaptándote —felicito George.

—Ya manejas a los bravucones como una experta —afirmó Fred

Adhara lanzó un resoplido divertido.

—No es más que un mocoso altivo.

—Eso... —dijo Fred.

—No podemos negarlo —finalizó George.

Los tres rieron a la vez.

—Vamos —indicó Fred tomándola del brazo— tenemos que presentarte a nuestro amigo Lee.

—Nuestro mejor amigo, y nuestra mejor amiga finalmente reunidos —suspiro dramáticamente— que gran año ¿No te parece, Fred?

—Así es, mi querido gemelo.

Adhara parpadeó.

—¿Soy su mejor amiga? —pregunto incredula.

Ambos gemelos Weasleys giraron a verse con sonrisas divertidas.

—No hay ninguna otra niña lo bastante lista, cero molesta, y excesivamente divertida para serlo —aclaró Fred.

—Además, eres la única que puede diferenciarnos —alabó George— ni siquiera mama puede hacerlo.

—Pero eso no significa que tengas que enseñarle —clarificó Fred inmediatamente.

—Es divertido jugar con ella —concordó George.

—Será nuestro secreto —aseguró estrechando el brazo de ambos.

•

•

•

El viaje había marchado entre risas. Lee era excesivamente simpático, aplaudiendo con estruendo al escuchar sobre el breve encuentro que habían sostenido con Flint, y de cómo Adhara lo había mandado al garete con sus filosas palabras.

Pero ahora llevaba su uniforme puesto, un negro impecable que se perdía en la oscuridad del andén al que recién habían llegado.

—¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO! ¡SIGANME! —resonaba la gruesa voz de un hombre que le parecía familiar.

—No te preocupes Adha, Hagrid parece aterrador, pero es tan noble como un cachorro —le había asegurado Fred.

—Y tan inofensivo como uno —Había concordado George.

—No tengo miedo de él —informó Adhara— solo que me parece haberlo visto antes.

—¡Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse! —exclamó Lee palmeando su espalda efusivamente— un lindo viaje en bote y pronto sabrás a que casa perteneces.

—Cierto —musitó antes de verlos— ¿Cómo voy a saber a qué casa pertenezco?

—Es un secreto —exclamaron los tres a la vez.

Adhara resopló.

—Entonces será mejor que me dé prisa si quiero averiguarlo.

Despidiéndose con un gesto se dirigió hacia donde el alto hombre llamaba a los de primero. Tuvieron que pasar por estrecho sendero antes de poder ver el castillo y los botes que los llevarían. Adhara admiro la estructura, era majestuosa, y bajo las estrellas de la bóveda nocturna parecía aún más fantástica, no podía esperar para explorarla por completo, aún se le tomaba el año entero para hacerlo.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —seguía indicando entre gritos su guía.

Miro a su alrededor, la gran mayoría parecía incomodo de compartir espacio con desconocidos, pero otra gran parte parecía ya haber labrado amistades durante el trayecto al castillo, o tal vez se conocieran con anterioridad a causa de sus familias.

Eligiendo un bote solo ocupado por otra niña de piel bronceada y rizos castaños, tomó asiento. Sacando dos barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, Adhara giró a su acompañante.

—¿Gustas? —pregunto.

Giró a verla, y en lugar de aceptar el chocolate, se limitó a fruncir la nariz y mirar a Adhara con hastío.

—Eso engorda —espeto asqueada— mama dice que nunca se es lo suficientemente joven para cuidar la figura —hablo altivamente— ¡Tira eso! Está lleno de grasas y carbohidratos —ordenó como si su palabra fuera el suficiente motivo para hacerlo— y por dios, para de comerlo, estás manchando tu rostro.

De todos los lugares, tenía que haberse sentado con la loca del grupo.

—No quiero —contesto Adhara dando otro descarado mordisco a su chocolate— El sueño de mi vida es ser gorda, tan gorda que tenga que rodar para llegar de lugar a lugar.

—No hablas en serio —exclamó con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que puedes decirme qué hacer? —pregunto con apatía Adhara— no eres la princesa del lugar, o de ningún sitio —afirmó viéndola firmemente— no puedes ordenarme tirar mi comida, o criticar lo que como, solo bastaba con que dijeras que no querías.

—¡No quiero estar a lado de una bola de grasa! —grito altiva.

—Eres patética —expresó con aburrimiento Adhara— solo puedes ver el físico de las personas que te rodean, que vida tan vacía.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —increpó— ¡Solo eres una mediocre perdedora!

Adhara rió.

—Nunca dije lo contrario.

Sonriendo cruelmente al escuchar sus palabras, se levanto, y la miro con sorna.

—Entonces no tengo porque escucharte, no eres nadie.

Adhara la miró sin inmutarse por el insulto, comiendo con tranquilidad su barra de chocolate.

—Al igual que tú —le recordó— solo somos estudiantes de primer año, nada importante.

Decirle que no era en lo más absoluto especial la había hecho roja de rabia.

—¿Quién...?

—¿Quién se cree que es? —termino de preguntar otra voz.

Era un niño solo un poco más alto que ellas, de ojos chocolates, y cabello alborotado.

—¿Gustas? —volvió a preguntar nuevamente Adhara al recién llegado.

El bote se balanceó ante el golpe sordo que había hecho al sentarse descuidadamente. Sin decir palabra, aceptó la barra de chocolate y la abrio.

—¿Vas a comer eso? —pregunto indignada la otra ocupante del bote.

—¿Acaso eres mi madre? —inquirió con la ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué? —parpadeo tontamente —. No, pero...

—Entonces tú no me mandas —le cortó—. Tal vez nos dirijamos a un castillo, pero nadie te ha hecho princesa de el.

Adhara lanzó una risa.

—Lo mismo le he dicho, pero se niega a oírlo.

—¡No tengo que oír nada de lo que ambos dicen! —chillo histérica— ¡Mi mamá es una importante diseñadora de moda en Londres! ¡Soy rica! ¡Con lujos que ustedes a penas pueden y soñar!

—¿Y? —preguntaron a la vez con aburrimiento.

—¡Soy mejor que ustedes dos! —volvió a chillar desesperada.

—Difiero de lo que dices —le informó tranquilamente el único niño del bote—. Si, tú madre puede ser importante, y felicidades por ser rica. Pero acabas de entrar a una escuela donde hay estudiantes con fortunas almacenadas por más de diez generaciones —le informó con una sonrisa placentera— eres rica, pero yo soy asquerosamente rico, así que no eres mejor que yo, y definitivamente no mejor que Kreach.

Adhara suspiro resignada.

—No sabía que estabas enterado de mi nombre.

—Salir en primera plana no es la forma de mantener anonimato —confesó sin vergüenza— además creí que si alguien iba a ser pomposa ibas a ser tu, pero que decepción que lo sea alguien que ni siquiera debe estar entre los cincuenta más ricos del colegio.

—¿Hay una lista sobre eso? —pregunto incrédula.

—Desde hace cinco años —afirmó— Rita Skeeter escribe el articulo anualmente. Si me lo preguntas es una perdida de espacio y tinta, pero es un artículo muy popular.

—¿Entonces por qué lo lees?

—Mama lo hace —le aclaró— yo solo le hecho una hojeada, mi nombre entro directamente al número 10, y el tuyo al 34.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, no quería ni imaginar donde iba a posicionarse si se sabía que tenía también la fortuna Black.

—¿Como puede saber el monto de las fortunas? Gringgots es estricto con sus políticas de privacidad.

—Si me lo preguntas es más especulación que trabajo periodístico.

Adhara asintió comprendiendo, no había duda que ciertos periodistas no tenían escrúpulos.

—¡Son unos tontos! —chillo la petulante voz que los acompañaba— no tienen clase ni tacto ¿Cómo alguien como ustedes podría tener la más mínima fortuna? —Ambos se miraron incrédulos de que cuestionara la veracidad de sus palabras, no sólo estaba loca, era tonta— no voy a creer sus mentiras, pueblerinos —insulto sin tener efecto alguno en ellos— en especial de una niña que tiene embarrada la boca en chocolate —espetó señalando Adhara.

No respondió, Adhara se levantó y se limitó a lanzar un sonoro eructo.

—¡Iughhhhh! —chillo la niña frente suyo antes de salir del bote— ¡Que asco!

—¡Te lo dije! —grito Adhara mientras la veía correr— ¡Mi sueño es rodar de lugar en lugar!

Se rió, si iba a considerarla asquerosa al menos que fuera justificado. Pero era mejor no contarle jamás a Kreacher, iba a darle clases de etiqueta hasta que sus oídos lanzarán humo.

—No creo que esa niña jamás hubiera corrido tanto —contemplo sorprendido el otro estudiante de primero que permanecía en el bote— Por cierto, soy Andrew —se presentó levantando una mano con pereza.

—Adha —respondió sabiendo que ya estaba enterado de su identidad— ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que elegiste este bote?

Como se lo había dicho a Flint, no necesitan lambiscones.

—Soy más rico, no voy tras tu dinero —respondió rodando los ojos.

—Tal vez no, pero no puedo decir lo mismo por Lord Hyssa.

Adhara era lo bastante inteligente para saber que la gente querría relacionarse con ella por su cercanía a Hyssa.

Andrew y ellla se miraron en silencio, sin apartar la vista, antes de que finalmente el joven mago rompiera en una sonrisa.

—No eres tonta —observó divertido mientras tocaba el agua que se movía al paso de la docena de botes— pero no, por el momento no estoy interesado en lo más absoluto.

—¿Por el momento? —inquirió Adhara enarcando una ceja.

—Es uno de los magos más poderosos de Europa, olvidando el que sí es rico, uno no puede negar el poder que sostiene en sus manos ¿Realmente esperas que nadie lo admire? Y por consecuencia a ti —le reveló—. Como dije, no estoy interesado por el momento. Pero déjame iluminarte ¿Qué crees que están hablando las ancestrales familias de magos?

No le había interesado en lo absoluto averiguarlo, es más, ni siquiera había contemplado que se hablará de ella en reuniones de sangre pura.

—Porque no me lo dices.

—Seré breve. Un mago que no tiene descendencia de repente tiene una socia, cuando jamás había necesitado o querido uno —en listo— Pero no cualquier socia... una joven bruja — dijo señalándola— el verano entero se ha especulado de que tal vez no sólo eres su socia, sino su heredera ¿Cuál crees que es el siguiente paso a dar? Conseguir tu amistad, no te sorprendas si se te acerca una multitud de sonrisas pretenciosas.

La idea le era ridícula, pero la seriedad en sus ojos le indicaba a Adhara que en realidad esas conversaciones habían sucedido.

—¿También eres parte del grupo que viene a conseguir mi amistad?

Andrew sonrió con astucia.

—No te diría mis intenciones si así fuera —se levanto—. Escuche tus alegatos con la otra niña, me pareció gracioso, decidí que verlo en primera fila sería aún más divertido.

—¿Satisfecho?.

—Más de lo que puedo expresar.

Sonrieron ligeramente, no eran amigos, pero al menos había un acuerdo implícito de honestidad por ambas partes.

—¡Bajen las cabezas! —grito Hagrid desde el frente.

Pasando por una cortina de hiedras continuaron por un túnel oscuro antes de que el camino se ampliará y llegarán a un muelle subterráneo.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Andrew—. Un placer hablar contigo Kreach, pero aquí es donde nos separamos.

Le vio partir dando un salto fuera del bote, unos segundos después Adhara hizo lo mismo.

Siguiendo la fila se preguntó a quien se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de llevar a los de primer año por una cueva lúgubre, pero no dándole mayor importancia, siguió el rocoso camino hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo. Ahí, esperándoles al final del camino, se encontraba una bruja con una pulcra túnica azul marino, mirándoles con seriedad, e inspeccionándolos sin mover el rostro, solo sus ojos.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —saludo cordialmente— mi nombre en Minerva McGonagall.

Sintió que la piel se le helaba cuando su mirada recayó sobre ella.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que quitarte el gorro, solo tu sombrero de punta está permitido.

Lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Prefería su gorro de lana, pero sin objetar, saco el sombrero de su bolsillo y se lo puso. Se sentía como un perro al que le habían puesto un cascabel.

—Muy bien, antes de empezar el banquete se hará la selección, para aquellos que no lo sepan hay cuatro casas a ser elegido, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Revenclaw, y Gryffindor, desde el momento de su elección serán miembros de... —paro en seco al ver una mano levantada— ¿Si?

Miro con la ceja enarcada a la pequeña que había levantado la mano, jamás había ocurrido, los de primer año siempre estaban demasiado conmocionados para interrumpirla

—Disculpe ¿Cómo se hace la selección de casas? —pregunto Adhara.

—A través del sombrero seleccionador—explicó— al llegar al comedor serán llamados uno por uno, el sombrero será puesto sobre sus cabezas y este elegirá la mejor casa conforme a sus características.

Asintió. George y Fred habían hablado con ella sobre las cualidades que se necesitaba para cada una, y aún así Adhara no podía averiguar a cual pertenecía ella.

La profesora McGonagall siguió hablando sobre las reglas que conllevarían al formar parte de una casa, pero los gemelos había contado tanto a Adhara que está ni se molestaba en por nuevamente cosas que ya sabia de memoria.

Habiendo averiguado su única duda, el resto del camino fue más sencillo. La hora de la selección no tardó en llegar, y junto al resto de primer año, se encontró caminando por las puertas del gran comedor. El techo era un cielo estrellado, con centenas de velas flotando alrededor, era un hechizo precioso.

Adhara saludó a los Gemelos y a Lee al pasar a su lado, estos le mandaron pulgares arriba y virotes de apoyo. Aunque su emoción se vio un poco empañada al mirar entre las demás mesas, varios alumnos la señalaban mientras susurraban cosas al oído de sus amigos.

Regresó su atención a la fila, sin notar los ojos azules que la miraban intensamente desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, un alumno mayor que la observaba silenciosamente intrigado.

Adhara dio un respingo al ver el sombrero seleccionador hablar, pero tuvo que tapar su boca al oírle cantar, sin duda el pobre sombrero tenía sueños frustrados como cantante. Pero lo que carecía de entonado lo justificaba con ritmo. Junto al resto de las cuatro casas aplaudió estruendosamente.

—Cuando les llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que se les seleccione —indicó McGonagall—. ¡Benson Charles!

El sombrero grito de inmediato al tocar su cabeza.

—¡Revenclaw!

La casa en cuestión aplaudió y saludo al nuevo integrante con entusiasmo.

Pero así como el sombrero podía tomar decisiones rápidas, había otras veces en la que tardaba un poco. Sin embargo ese no había sido el caso de la pedante niña a la que había eructado en el rostro.

—¡Duncan, Rosalie!

—¡Revenclaw!

Eso no la había visto venir en lo absoluto.

— ¡Hodges, Andrew!

—¡Slytherin!

Se preguntó si el sombrero sabía lo que hacía, estaba tomando decisiones extrañas. Si, Andrew tenía pinta de astuto, pero estaba convencida de que era más inteligente que la insufrible Rosalie.

—¡ Kreach, Adha!

—Te dije que era ella —escucho un chillido al pasar.

Ignorando los caóticos comentarios a su alrededor se sentó en la butaca, tomó el sombrero y se lo puso, seriamente tenían que considerar darle mantenimiento, podía oler el hule viejo.

—Pienso que huelo fantástico para tener más de mil años —argumento a su oído el sombrero—. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir mi aroma ¿no es cierto? Adhara Black.

—¿Cómo...?

—No hay nada que puedas ocultar de mi, estoy aquí para ver los secretos más profundos de tu corazón, donde yace la respuesta a la casa que perteneces. Veamos —murmuró— ciertamente hay talento, nobleza, astucia, y valentía, pero hay algo que deba definirte sobre todo lo demás ¿O acaso esta ante mí una verdadera Black? Slytherin sería el camino más adecuado para seguir la tradición familiar...

—La noble y ancestral casa Black —se mofó en su cabeza Adhara— ¿Sabes que hice con la tradición familiar? Use su dinero para caridad Muggle. ¿Acaso no deberías frenarme de seguir las artes oscuras que preceden a mi familia?

—No es así como funciona, puedo elegir tu casa, pero no el destino que tienes que forjar.

—Entonces no tienes propósito alguno.

—Te equivocas, elijo la casa que va a hacerte crecer a la mayor de tus habilidades, es la decisión que debo de tomar basándome en lo que hay en tu mente ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo elegir una casa por gusto propio, debo entender lo que guardas en tu interior.

—Hay cualidades para pertenecer a cada casa —le recordó Adhara.

—Ese es el error que todos cometen. No es la casa quien te elige, solo estoy aquí para interpretar sus pensamientos, y son ustedes quien inconscientemente me proporcionan la respuesta.

—¿Por qué me cuentas? Debería ser un secreto ¿No?

—Nadie se molesta en averiguar, siempre estoy dispuesto a responder aquellos que estés dispuestos a escuchar.

—De acuerdo —acepto Adhara— ¿Entonces que es lo que ves?

—Compasión, amor, sufrimiento... por mí han pasado memorias atroces, pero son pocos los que se levantan de golpes tan demoledores de la vida. En tu infinita miseria encontraste felicidad, con un Muggle nada menos, y lo sigues amando aún en su ausencia, algo que nunca había ocurrido con ningún otro Black.

—Lo sé, los odian —musitó Adhara.

—Tienes una forma extraña de ver la vida. Tu inteligencia y astucia han sido aplaudidas, pero pocos han visto la nobleza y la valentía que reside en tu corazón , y nadie más que tu nuevo guardián conoce del lugar en que creciste ¿Estas avergonzada?

—¿De que? ¿De haber crecido en un callejón? —espetó molesta— sería como decir que estoy avergonzada de Mike, y jamás podría estarlo. No confundas mi silencio, sé perfectamente de donde vengo, no soy una Black o la novedosa bruja del momento, soy Adhara, alguien que sabe de la crueldad del mundo, pero también de su belleza —musitó apretando la orilla de la butaca—. Soy feliz de haber sido criada por Mike, no importa las carencias, el me dio todo lo que tenía. Lo que muchos consideran basura, fueron los momentos más preciosos de mi vida. No hablo sobre mi infancia porque no quiero empañar con estupidos prejuicios los años felices que compartí con Mike. Entiendo lo suficiente del mundo para saber que pocos comprenderán que no se necesitas de cosas materiales para ser feliz, aceptó que por momentos sufrí él hambre y la sed extrema, y el desprecio de la gente, pero la miseria no fue un constante en mi vida —una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla— porque con cada golpe, ahí tuve a Mike para levantarme. Él eligió cuidarme cuando no me debía nada, y por ello le debo todo, quiero hacerlo sentir orgulloso, como siempre me hizo sentirme de él... —reveló— soy valiente porque él me enseño.

" _Jamás agaches la cabeza Adhara_..." recordó las palabras de Mike.

—Entonces está decidido... —proclamó el sombrero seleccionador con un sentimiento de admiración que no había experimentado en siglos— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —rugió.

" _Tus sueños aguardan en el horizonte, son lejanos, pero un día los alcanzarás. Solo no los pierdas de vista, no dejes que nadie te diga que debes ver al suelo_ "

Sonrío. Eso haría, miraría al horizonte.

•

 **El capítulo más largo hasta hoy. Hasta me planté cortarlo en dos, pero no, decidí terminar de una vez con todas las teorías y sugerencias. La mayoría pidió Slytherin (En WATTPAD), pero jamás vi a Adhara ahi.**

 **Y tras hacerme papilla la cabeza por una semana, haber borrado infinidad de cosas, y haber agregado cosas que espero no parecieran demasiado confusas, he aquí el capítulo que muchos esperaban.**

 **Ya ni me tome la molestia de ir a releer y buscar errores, necesito sacar esto de mi sistema antes de que colapse.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Noemi Cullen: me llego tu hermoso comentario, muchas gracias, es uno de los motivos por el que sigo actualizando en Fanfiction a pesar de los pocos comentarios. Porque es una plataforma mas publica que Wattpad (aunque amo wattpad), no necesitas tener cuenta para leer.**

 **No importa si no siempre puedes comentar, para mi ya es gusto que te este gustando.**

 **Gracias por ser mi lectora y darle una oportunidad a mi trabajo. Te lo agradezco infinitamente.**

 **Nos leemos :)**

.

.

Tendría que haber adivinado que su estancia en el colegio iba a ser todo menos pacífica.

La mesa de Gryffindor rugió eufórica, mientras que aplausos más cordiales se escuchaban de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y un silencio tenso se propagaba en Slytherin.

Camino hasta la mesa que la recibía con palmadas en la espalda. Entre la muchedumbre pudo identificar a los gemelos.

—¡Haz tardado una eternidad! —vociferó George.

—¡Debes de ser uno de los tiempos más largos! —clamó Fred.

Adhara sonrió, pero no tenía idea de que hablaban, para ella todo había parecido cuestión de segundos.

—No he tardado tanto —refutó.

—¡¿Que no?! —dijeron a la par con incredulidad.

—Haz tardado al menos quince minutos —le informó Fred.

—Empezábamos a temer que hubieras averiado al sombrero seleccionador —bromeó George.

—¡Adha! —exclamó una recién llegada voz— que alivio tenerte en Gryffindor.

—Gracias Charlie —agradeció tomando su mano.

—Una lástima que no seas un año mayor, pudimos haber formado el mejor equipo del siglo

Adhara rio.

—Pero eso no los va a detener de ganar este año ¿Cierto?

Charles Weasley soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no —concordó—. Fred, George —llamo a sus hermanos con advertencia— no la metan tan rápido en problemas.

Ambos jadearon ofendidos.

—Nunca haríamos algo así —proclamaron dramáticamente.

Charlie se limitó a negar, estaba seguro que los gemelos ya habían planeado una jugarreta mucho antes de pisar los terrenos del colegio, y a pesar de sus palabras, poco creía en que fueran aguardar un par de semanas antes de inundar el colegio en caos.

Adhara recibió otra decena de felicitaciones de desconocidos antes de poder sentarse a ver el resto de la selección, para cuando terminó, el director Albus Dumbledore dijo unas cuantas palabras poco elocuentes y recordó por insistencia del celador, Argus Filch, las reglas a seguir durante su estancia en el colegio.

George y Fred parecían orgullosos, y entre susurros le explicaron Adhara que la mitad de las prohibiciones llevaban su nombre, el año anterior habían hecho un tormento la vida de Filch, y sin duda aquel no sería la excepción.

—Y tú vas ayudarnos —le dijo Fred.

—No tienen compasión —acusó entre risas Adhara.

—Oh créenos, la tenemos —asintió George.

—Solo que no por Filch —aclaró Fred— el hombre a estado detrás de nosotros desde la broma de las bombas fétidas.

—Y ni siquiera fue para él —contó George— pero le encanta castigar alumnos, incluso por las cosas más tontas.

—Así conocimos a Lee, le castigó junto a nosotros por reírse de él cuando encantamos sus botas para que rechinaran como un corcel cada que daba un paso.

—Si me lo preguntas ¡Se veía majestuoso! —exclamó Lee sentándose junto a ellos.

Los cuatro rieron.

—... es hora de dar inicio al banquete ¿No creen? —resonó la voz del director por el recinto.

Con un meneo de su varita montones de comida se propagaron en las cuatro mesas. Adhara miró estupefacta los platillos, todos los alumnos se habían lanzado a servirse por montones, pero ella apenas pudo controlar sus temblorosas manos, y escogiendo porciones pequeñas, sirvió su plato con lo justo para satisfacer su hambre.

Recordó la cena navideña de la señora Weasley, había sido la más grande que Adhara había visto hasta hace diez minutos, pero a diferencia de aquel momento, la comida de la señora Weasley solo había dejado unas cuantas sobras que la madre de los gemelos había guardado en un contenedor con la clara intención de preparar emparedados al día siguiente.

Adhara estaba perturbada por la cantidad de platos semi llenos que bastante estudiantes hacían aún lado para dar un bocado a otro platillo más vistoso. Algunos, como los gemelos, terminaban su comida antes de lanzarse por otra porción más.

No quería ser aguafiesta, la clase persona que criticaba y hería a las personas con sus palabras, y a la larga se hacía odiar. Entendía conque facilidad dejaban sobras por montones, muchos de los estudiantes no había sufrido el agónico hambre que te tumbaba de cansancio, eran ignorantes de sus acciones, y Adhara no podía juzgarlos por ellos, tal vez en otra situación ella fuera igual.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Fred con el ceño fruncido.

—Si —contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Suspiro y comenzó a comer. Entre anécdotas siguió el resto del banquete riendo junto a los gemelos y Lee, pero en el fondo de sus pensamientos esa incesante molestia de ver tanta comida ser desperdiciada siguió persistiendo. Quería creer que las sobras terminaban en un lugar lucrativo y no en la basura.

Su yo más joven habría sido feliz comiendo aquellas sobras.

Y si ella podría haber sido feliz, estaba segura que montones de personas allá afuera estarían encantados de llenar sus estómagos con deliciosa comida al menos por una noche.

Aunque pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Hogwarts estaba demasiado alejado de Londres para intentar repartir toda la comida que sería dejada a un lado. Pero Adhara no iba a dejar las cosas así, algo podría hacerse, solo tenía que pensar que.

El banquete había terminado, las mesas habían quedado limpias con otro meneo de varita, y las cuatro casas se dirigían a sus respectivos aposentos siendo guiados por los perfectos y premios anuales.

—¡Te va a encantar! —prometió George.

—Lo lamento por las otras casas, pero tenemos el mejor lugar de todos—presumió con orgullo Fred.

Al llegar frente a la entrada no pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa.

—¿La entrada está detrás de una pintura?

Pero nadie le contesto, los gemelos y Lee se limitaron a sonreírle. Pero estaba en lo cierto, detrás de la dama gorda y habiendo dicho la contraseña, «Saoirse», habían pasado por un agujero circular. La sala común los recibió con un fuego calido, la chimenea estaba encendida, y por donde miraras estaban los refulgentes colores de Gryffindor, dorado y rojo.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntaron.

Adhara rió.

—Tenemos la mejor sala común del colegio —afirmó de acuerdo.

—¡Primer año! —llamo Charlie desde en medio de la sala—. Las reglas son simple, chicos y chicas tendrán dormitorios separados y por supuesto está prohibido entrar al lado contrario —explicó sin dejar su aire carismático de lado— y básicamente eso es todo aparte de que jamás pueden traer a alguien de otra casa —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Otra Prefecta a un lado suyo rodó los ojos.

—Weasley se salto unos cuantos puntos, pero pueden leerlo mañana en el tablero —les dijo señalando a una esquina alejada— por ahora vayan a descansar.

Despidiéndose de los gemelos y Lee, siguió a la Prefecta a los dormitorio.

Giró desconcertada cuando escucho cuchicheos a su espalda. Un montón de sonrisas melosas, y se atrevía a decir que hipócritas, le regresaron la mirada. Chicas recién llegadas, y de cursos superiores, le observaban con extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Hola —saludo incómoda.

—Las otras casas van a estar tan celosas —musitó uní chica al menos tres años mayor— vamos a tener una celebridad con nosotras.

Su semblante se endureció al oírla.

—Puedo oírte perfectamente, gracias —declaró fríamente Adhara—. Pero estoy curiosa ¿Exactamente por qué me admiras?

—B-bueno —tartamudeo intimidada por su aura— ¡Es asombroso cómo lograste emanciparte!

—¡Eres la única bruja menor de edad que tiene permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio! —apoyo otra.

—Sería asombroso ser emancipada ¿Cómo lo lograste? —pregunto soñadora otra estudiante.

Adhara apretó los puños y contuvo las lágrimas. No había pedido ser emancipada, no era ni de cerca tan genial como lo hacían sonar, serlo significaba que no tenía a nadie por quien ser cuidada, solo a Kreacher, y ni en un millón de años el ministerio permitiría a un elfo domestico asumir la tutoría de una bruja.

—¿Así que quieres ser huérfana? —pregunto mezquinamente— ¿Trabajar para comer? Ser emancipada no se trata solo sobre hacer magia fuera del colegio. Tengo que asegurar mi propio bienestar, compre desde mis zapatos hasta mis útiles. Dime ¿Podrías haberlo comprado por tu propia cuenta? Lo que llevas encima lo pagaron tus padres, deberías agradecerles —le dijo con sinceridad— no es sencillo conseguir dinero.

—¡Eres rica! —espetó malcriadamente.

—¿Y donde estaba antes de serlo? —le cuestionó Adhara— no confundas mi trabajo con caridad, cada centavo que tengo en Gringotts ha sido producido por mis propias manos.

Todas esas niñas estaban demasiado cerradas en la protección de familias y hogares cálidos para ver qué había gente menos afortunada. Poco le importaría, pero no podía soportar que la vieran deslumbradas, estaba lejos de ser una celebridad, todo ese cuento era para ocultar que era la hija de Sirius Black.

Quería tener un buen año en el colegio, con risas, pero no quería que le extendieran su amistad para poder vanagloriarse en la fama de Adha Kreach... ese nombre era una farsa.

Cada una de ellas correrían aterrorizadas si supieran que era la hija de un asesino en masas.

No querían ser sus amigas, estaban ahí por frivolidad.

—¡Lo tienes absolutamente todo! —chillo indignada— ¿De que te quejas? Eres rica, bonita, y famosa ¿Qué más necesitarías?

¿Qué más podría querer?

Aquellas cosas no eran esenciales, la riqueza no podía comprarte toda la felicidad, ni la belleza todo el amor, y la fama no podía sustituir la familia.

—Si, tal vez tengas razón —dijo sin expresión en el rostro— pero me sigo preguntando ¿Eso a ti qué te interesa? —cuestionó tranquilamente— ninguna de ustedes es mi amiga, ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿Por qué asumen que lo hacen? —la indignación se propagó en el rostro de las congregadas— es molesto y patético, adularme no las va a llevar a ningún lado.

Al ver sus rostros supo que había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de mantener una buena relación con las chicas de su dormitorio, pero en ese momento, le importaba un comino. Había cambiado la apatía de la gente por la sobre adulación, era doloroso pensar que toda su vida sería juzgada por su posición, cuando había sido pobre para la gente había resultado sencillo ignorarla, ahora que estaba en una posición pública el mundo le prestaba atención. Que frívola y solitaria podía llegar a ser la gente.

—¿Este es mi dormitorio? —pregunto a la Prefecta.

—Si —susurro.

—Gracias —agradeció entrando al dormitorio de cinco camas.

Pasó a su lado sin inmutarse de su mirada preocupada.

Unos segundos después otros cuatro nombres fueron llamados y la habitación fue completada por chicas de su mismo año. Los murmuros entre ellas no se hicieron esperar, Adhara revisó con parsimonia su valija sintiendo sus miradas, pero no dio importancia a algo que le tenía sin cuidado.

—No eres tan importante —espetó en voz alta una de ellas— no tienes tanto dinero, y que importa que conozcas a Lord Hyssa, ni siquiera son cercanos —crítico aún más molesta al ver el semblante calmado de Adhara— ¡Pronto vas a ser noticias viejas!

—¡Si! —exclamó otra— ¡No eres mejor que nosotras!

Adhara las ignoro, discutir con ellas no tenía sentido. Había dicho la verdad, y no se arrepentía, habían querido codearse con ella por fama, y ahora que las rechazaba la atacaban, y ella no iba a sembrar más discordia. Nunca había dicho que fuera mejor que ellas, o había presumido su conexión con Lord Hyssa, todo eso lo habían asumido ellas solas y cualquier intento de decir lo contrario acabaría en una confrontación sin sentido.

Se puso sus audífonos y encendió su Walkman.

 _"... ¿Puedes escucharme Mayor Tom?"_

El mundo era frío, pero ella aún tenía su pedazo de felicidad. Por momentos podía sentir una soledad abrumadora, pero no lo estaba, solo tenía que ver su Walkman o la bufanda Esmeralda que reposaba en su baúl para saber que había quien esperaba por ella.

•

•

•

"... _Digan a mi esposa que la amo mucho,_

 _lo sabe._

 _Aquí control a Mayor Tom_

 _Tus circuitos están muertos_

 _Algo va mal_

 _¿Puedes escucharme Mayor Tom?_

 _¿Puedes escucharme Mayor Tom?_

 _¿Puedes...?_

 _Estoy aquí, flotando en una lata de hojalata_

 _Muy por encima de la luna_

 _La tierra es azul_

 _Y no hay nada que pueda hacer"_

Su voz cantaba con un aullido doloroso, su único consuelo en las largas noches de Azkaban.

—Díganle a mi hija que la amo —musitó— incluso si lo ignora —añadió con una última dolorosa nota.

Adhara no había aparecido. Sirius había planeado por semanas la forma de conseguir información, pero no tenía nada de valor que pudiera interesarle a los guardias, a diferencia de su vecino, Saux Dellawer, famoso contrabandista que había sido encarcelado por asesinato, el alegaba que había sido defensa propia, obviamente el ministerio opino lo contrario.

Le sobraba un diente de oro, los dos anteriores los había utilizado para motivos que se negaba a contar, pero eso no le interesaba a Sirius, el solo quería el que le sobraba.

Le había costado tres meses de darles la mitad de su comida, jamás se había sentido más famélico, incluso había atrapado una gorda rata para comérsela, pero en cambio se la había ofrecido a Saux, eso terminó por pagar por el diente.

—No te lo iba a dar —confesó sin descaro— no pensé que duraras las doce semanas, y menos creí que me dieras tus provisiones extras. Eres un bastardo, Sirius Black... —le dijo— pero uno que ama a su hija.

Había limpiado el diente con frenesí en cuanto lo había tenido entre sus dedos, después de eso elegir el guardia propicio para la causa había sido más sencillo, el pelirrojo del horario nocturno era menos agresivo que el del turno matutino. Todos los guardias eran unos malditos cretinos, pero este al menos era tolerable.

—Aquí —había llegado una noche— el profeta de las últimas dos semanas hasta hoy, el día de la entrada a Hogwarts —repitió con desgana la instrucción explícita de Sirius.

—¿Haz oído algo? —cuestionó Sirius

—Nada —negó— Adhara Black sigue tan desaparecida como hace nueve años.

Sirius estrujo los periódicos tratando de ignorar sus palabras, al guardia no le importaba hacer añicos las esperanzas de un padre desesperado.

—Puedes irte —graznó arrojándole el diente.

—De nada —gruño con sarcasmo.

Leyó cada hoja una, dos, tres veces, pero no había un solo párrafo hablando de Adhara Black. Estaba seguro de que al haber recibido su carta el ministerio no habría tardado en encontrarla, y por ende el profeta, por muy falso que fuera su título de asesino en masas, el desprestigio que lo precedía habría logrado una primera plana si Adhara estuviera ingresando a Hogwarts.

Magos y Brujas hubieran hecho público su descontento de que la hija de Sirius Black atendiera el mismo colegio que sus hijos, pero no había ni una sola línea, ni las más diminuta, de que su hija hubiera aparecido.

¿Donde estaba? Hoy tendría que haber sido su primer viaje en el anden 9 ¾. Una lagrima brotó de su ojo, hoy tendría que haber sido un día feliz para ella. Sirius la habría acompañado con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras que el pequeño Harry lloraba porque él también deseaba ir, habría reído ante las súplicas de su ahijado, pero se hubiera arrodillado y le habría consolado diciéndole que sólo tendría que aguardar un año mas.

En un mundo aún mejor, James y Lily estarían ahí, despidiendo a su ahijada. Sirius había estado aterrado de criar a Adhara él solo, pero James y Lily habían llevado sus responsabilidades de padrinos más allá de la expectativa. E incluso el buen Remus había contribuido a la causa, leyéndole cuentos Adhara mientras los otros tres adultos desfallecían del cansancio por las noches largas de llanto sin tregua.

Lily se había encargado de enseñarle a vestirla adecuadamente, sin chaquetas de cuero ni ropa negra y gris o botas de combate, porque su princesa podía ser femenina y aprender a patear el trasero de cualquier mocoso soez que osara acercarse. James y él habían hecho el juramento de nunca dejar que ningún chico se la acercara, ni de cerca había sido su primer pensamiento, pero su hermano del alma le había hecho ver que su hija estaba maldecida por los buenos genes de la familia.

— _Canuto, míranos_ —le exigió James en un susurro mientras Lily jugaba con Adha en otra habitación— _por donde veas, todos somos malditamente apuestos... Adhara no es la excepción ¿Quieres que un mocoso vaya y la siga y probablemente arruine el corazón de nuestra dulce niña? —_ le preguntó.

Sirius había soltado una carcajada.

— _Cornamenta, seguiste a Lily por años, no eres el mejor para hablar de eso._

Pero James no flaqueó su mirada.

— _Esta es tu hija —_ le recordó _— ¿Quieres un James Potter siguiéndola?_

Sirius se formuló la misma pregunta, frunció el ceño.

— _No tengo ni idea de cómo el padre de Lily no te molió a golpes_ —admitió con el semblante serio.

— _Créeme_ —le dijo— _ni yo lo sé._

James y Lily habían vivido durante esa época más tiempo en su casa que en la que tenían, incluso durante el embarazo de Lily. Y en los primeros meses de vida de Harry, él y Adhara había cambiado roles y habían permanecido por más tiempo en el hogar de los Potter. Pero las noticias de que Voldemort los buscaba había obligado a que tomarán ubicaciones distintas por seguridad, desde ahí todo había sido cuesta abajo.

Que diferente habría sido ese día si el mundo fuera un lugar justo.

•

•

 **La aparición de Sirius es un extra porque** **ya lo extrañaba, y él es parte importante de la historia _**

 **Y mi pobre Adhara, no puede congeniar con sus compañeras :/ a ver** **como se desarrolla esa parte.**

 **Para los que no saben qué canción era, es David Bowie "Space Oddity"**

 **Nos leemos!**


	23. Capitulo 22

Despertar había sido una experiencia incomoda, sus compañeras de cuarto la miraban con desconcierto, pero Adhara había proseguido a ignorarlas y levantarse del suelo. Durante la noche había despertado, la cama era demasiado blanda, no podía conciliar el sueño mientras su cuerpo se hundía y se sentía pesado, no era una sensación que le gustara. Así que simplemente había rodado y caído al suelo. El golpe ni se había sentido con el cobertor cubriéndola, en un santiamén había vuelto a quedarse dormida, finalmente sintiéndose a gusto en una superficie sólida.

—Debes ser una verdadera torpe como para caer de la cama —comentó una de las niñas al pasar.

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a mojar la cama en la noche? —se burlo otra.

Todas rieron, pero Adhara se limitó alistar sus cosas. Más comentarios mezquinos fueron lanzados, pero cada uno pasó inadvertido por su sereno semblante, y eso, solo hizo aumentar la intensidad de sus voces.

—No solo torpe, sino sorda —profirió otra.

—Las oigo —comentó con vaguedad Adhara— solo que no encuentro nada por lo que ofenderme. No me caí, me gusta dormir en el suelo, nunca he mojado la cama, pero si llegara a pasar solo tengo que limpiar, tiene remedio —explicó— y en cuanto lo sorda ¿Le dirían eso a alguien que verdaderamente no pudiera oír ? —por sus caras sabia que ni siquiera habían pensado en la gravedad de sus palabras— no me están insultando, solo muestran que tenía razón, son patéticas.

Y por el resto de la mañana no tuvo que oírlas. Adhara llegó a la sala común, y solo tuvo que esperar unos pocos minutos antes de que los gemelos aparecieran.

—Nuestra querida amiga...

—¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

Ta vez uno de los mayores defectos de Adhara era su necesidad de hacer creer que se encontraba bien, sin problema que la perturbara ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría sostener sus penurias con su propia fuerza? No había hablado con nadie sobre cuánto extrañaba a Mike, ni siquiera con Kreacher, o de cuanta hambre había pasado, su incesante necesidad de jamás volver a las calles... el horror de ser hija de un asesino.

Ya no estaba sola, lo sabía. Pero no podía agobiar a la gente que quería con sus problemas, sentía que solo ella era responsable de remediar los desperfectos de su vida.

—Fabulosa —respondió con una media sonrisa.

No les diría que se había ganado al enemistad de las estudiantes femeninas de Gryffindor.

—Bien —respondieron a la par, con grandes sonrisas que le hizo saber que había tomado la mejor decisión.

Con Lee llegando poco después, el cuarteto se dirigió al gran comedor, y aquella vez, Adhara se sintió un poco mejor al no ver grandes cantidades de comida como la noche pasada.

—Adha Kreach —levantó la mano ante el llamado de la profesora McGonagall— aquí está tu horario —explicó entregándole un pergamino— ¿No deberías estar con el resto de primer año?

Su semblante parecía sereno, pero Adhara había recibido tantas miradas de desprecio que sabia reconocer la falsedad de un rostro. Tal vez la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor no guardaba odio hacia ella, pero había una desconfianza y precavida mirada que hacía sentir Adhara diminuta.

—Los gemelos y Lee son mis amigos —musitó sin apartar la mirada.

La profesora la miro unos segundo más antes de asentir ante su respuesta, aunque sin necesidad de escuchar palabra, sabía que estaba disgustada con la afirmación.

—Espero que se comporten mejor este año señores Weasley, señor Jordan —expresó la profesora disolviendo completamente su fría mirada y volviendo a su confiable y severo semblante—. Y señorita Kreach —llamó una vez más con su extraño semblante— no puede usar ese gorro en horas de clases.

—Si profesora —respondieron a coro.

Su primer día no estaba resultando tan fabuloso como hubiera querido, pero dejó el extraño comportamiento de la profesora de lado, y se enfocó en disfrutar el resto del desayuno con sus amigos.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado con el profesor Snape —le aconsejaron al ver que su primera clase era posiciones.

—Odia especialmente a los Gryffindor —afirmó Lee.

—Me preguntó porque, si somos unos ángeles —afirmó divertido George.

Los cuatro rieron.

—Mejor irnos, antes de que nos pongan detención —dijo George levantándose— no es que me moleste, pero tenemos cosas que hacer antes de limpiar trofeos.

—Te tenemos una sorpresa —le aclaró Fred pasando a su lado—. Nos vemos.

Habiendo mejorando su humor, siguió al resto de primer año a las mazmorras. Muy por delante de Gryffindor pudo notar a los Slytherin, era obvio que ambas casas, incluso desde primer año, primer día, y primera hora, imitaban el odio mutuo que generaciones anteriores habían heredado hasta aquel momento.

Al llegar al salón de clase; un lugar muchos grados por debajo de la temperatura normal, una voz profunda y mezquina no tardó en hacer presente.

—Hay sillas por un motivo —espetó de malhumor.

Todos tomaron asiento junto a sus amigos, Adhara que no tenía una buena relación con las chicas de su casa, ni tampoco conocía al resto de su año, se sentó en un escritorio desocupado en la parte trasera. Bajo las órdenes directas del profesor, comenzó a sacar sus utensilios, pero pronto el espacio vacío a su lado fue usado por un estudiante más.

—Hodges —saludo sin denotar su sorpresa.

—Kreach —imito Andrew.

Dieron un asentimiento y volvieron a sus tareas. Adhara trató de contener la pequeña sonrisa que se esparcía en sus labios, estaba feliz de tener a alguien tolerable a su lado.

—Las sorpresas que tiene por ofrecerme son nulas, al igual que el conocimiento que van adquirir en esta clase —entonó con gravedad el profesor Snape— han venido aquí para imitar mediocremente el arte de las pociones, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene lo que se necesitaba para aprender tan delicado arte, ni siquiera la joven celebridad del fondo —Adhara frunció el ceño al oírle—. Saquen sus calderos —ordenó.

Lo que Adhara tomó como un reto, y contra el más positivo pronóstico del resto de los estudiantes, terminó como una catástrofe. No estaba segura de porque, había seguido todas las indicaciones con más precisión que el resto de sus compañeros, y aún así su poción había terminado por tornarse tan duro como mármol.

—Kreach —gruñó Snape a un lado suyo— es azul.

—Si —aceptó incrédula comparando el burbujeante caldero marrón de Andrew con el suyo.

—Y está sólido —volvió a espetar el profesor.

—Lo se —dijo Adhara— lo estoy viendo.

Snape la miró sin pizca de humor.

—¿Qué tan inepta puedes ser para crear esta atrocidad?

Adhara, acostumbrada a las malas maneras de Kreacher, no se ofendió por su reproches amargos.

—Eso, profesor, es algo que todavía me estoy preguntando —le dijo con sinceridad— es la primera vez que no soy buena en algo —dijo riendo— ¡Soy horrible!

Indignado por su buen humor, entorno los ojos con furia.

—¡Quiero los veinte usos de la hierba de Rao antes de que termine la clase! ¡Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ineptitud! —exclamó partiendo hacia otros alumnos.

—¿La hierba de Rao? —repitió Andrew— eso es material de fin de curso.

Adhara se limitó a sacar pergamino y tinta. Era una idiota en el proceso de posiciones, pero no podía decirse lo mismo en su aprendizaje teórico, la biblioteca de los Black se habían vuelto su segundo cuarto. ¡No solo iba a escribir sus veinte usos! ¡También escribirá los pasos para la creación de cada una!

Sin palabra, al final de la clase había depositado el pergamino en el escritorio del profesor Snape, y había partido a su siguiente clase sin esperar a que le dijera algo por su trabajo. Y sin brindar mayor importancia, Snape había hecho el pergamino a un lado, tenía más clases por atender y no tenía tiempo para perder corrigiendo los errores de alguien de primero.

—Kreach —llamó Andrew— Suerte con Ravenclaw.

Adhara giró a verlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y por qué necesito con suerte? —cuestionó confundida.

—Yo tengo clases con Hufflepuff — levantó su horario— es una deducción simple, y suerte, porque te toca Rosalie Duncan.

¿Hoy era el día de que le pasara todo lo malo? Preparándose para una hora de encantamientos escuchando las quejas incesantes de la mocosa rubia que había conocido la noche anterior, Adhara no pudo prever que para el final de la clase la gran mayoría le estaría viendo con la misma envidia que Rosalie.

—¡Definitivamente eres material de Ravenclaw! —exclamó extasiado el profesor Flitwick— ¡Debes estar muy orgullosa! ¡Tu talento es inmenso!

Adhara comenzaba arrepentirse de haber logrado el encantamiento programado para aquella semana en diez segundos, y de haber comenzado una charla con el profesor sobre el proceso de encantamiento que las joyas de más alta gama podían llegar a tener.

Aunque agradecía que no hubiera sacado el tema del archimago y la capa de dragón frente a la clase, su incontenible emoción ya era bastante cansada.

Para el final de día, habiendo pasado por pociones, encantamientos, herbologia, e historia de la Magia, se había ganado diferentes reputaciones en todos sus profesores, inclusive con el aburrido y fantasmagórico profesor Binns, que al preguntar sobre quien sabia la causa de las disputas entre enanos y gnomos no sólo había recibido la respuesta correcta de parte de Adhara, sino que, perdida en su propia explicación, había comenzado a dar su propia lectura de los primeros cinco años de aquel acontecimiento. El profesor Binns había asentido con parsimonia, afirmando con letargo cada una de sus palabras, y concluyendo la clase al entregarle cinco pergaminos lleno de preguntas.

—Espero las respuestas escritas para el próximo miércoles —había dicho sin dejar de lado su tranquilo semblante.

Todos, a excepción del profesor Snape, le habían dejado tareas extras, aunque no le molestaba, al menos le habían dado fechas de entregas comprensibles.

El profesor Flitwick le había dado una lista de cinco libros que le podían ayudar con joyería, así que después de todo no era tarea, era la posibilidad de refinar su trabajo, especialmente porque le había invitado dentro de dos sábados a tomar té para discutir sus dudas, y por supuesto, sobre la famosa capa de Dragón. No lo había mencionado en clases porque en realidad quería adentrarse en el más mínimo detalle.

La profesora Sprout, aunque encantada por sus conocimiento, solo se había deshecho en elogios al verla trabajar con precisión entre las plantas, había declarado que tenía manos de artesana, y sin dudar, le había dicho que era bienvenida a venir a los invernaderos cuando quisiera.

Habiendo terminado sus clases aquel día, Adhara se había dirigido al gran comedor, tomado unos bocadillos, he ido a explorar los alrededores del castillo. Estaba prohibido entrar al bosque, pero nadie había dicho nada sobre contemplarlo. Así que se había sentado en una superficie rocosa, sacado su Walkman, y disfrutado su comida.

Un súbito pensamiento la invadió al terminar de comer. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Kreacher? El había perjurado que sería Slytherin, y aunque estaba feliz de que se hubiera equivocado, no podía evitar sentir que la ira lo invadiría al saber que había sido elegida en Gryffindor.

Un movimiento en el suelo la hizo voltear. Había un hombre gigante que había dejado caer al menos dos docenas de gruesos troncos recién cortados.

—¿Hagrid?

Giró a verla ante la mención de su nombre.

—¡Hey! ¡Eres la pequeña niña del caldero chorreante! —exclamó reconociéndola de inmediato— ¡Adha!

Así que de ahí era de donde lo conocía.

—Si —asintió— gracias por la ayuda.

—No fue ningún problema —le dijo— ¿Por qué no entras al castillo? Está empezando a helar.

—Es más tranquilo aquí afuera —confesó Adhara.

Hagrid asintió.

—Es un lugar sumamente tranquilo —aceptó— y divertido, hay cientos de criaturas fascinantes, todas residiendo en el mismo bosque.

—¿Cómo cuales? —preguntó interesada.

—Unicornios —dijo de inmediato— no he visto uno aún, pero hay bastante rastros de cabellos, y cuernos de las crías —contó— son como un diente de leche, tienen que caerse para que les crezca un cuerno definitivo —explicó con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Me gustaría ver uno —musitó Adhara— y un dragón, o hipogrifos, en realidad quiero ver a las criaturas más míticas —río levemente— y quiero montar a más de las que me atrevo a confesar.

Hagrid soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Entonces debes prepararte para más de una mordida —comentó de buen humor.

Sonrío levemente.

—Posiblemente.

Pronto se encontró en la cálida cabaña de Hagrid, esperando a que el semi gigante le sirviera té y unos bocadillos de café de los que se veía muy orgulloso de haber preparado.

El té era tibio, con un extraño sabor amargo, pero que le parecía placentero, le recordaba al que solía preparar con Mike. Jamás habían usado azúcar, era cara, el dinero que se ahorraban en los sobre de granulado blanco servía para comprar pan que remojaban en su infusiones de hierbas. Era una buena manera de llenar sus estómagos.

Al probar el panecillo de Hagrid se encontró un segundo después oprimiendo su mandíbula. Estaba duro, pero Hagrid los comía sin problemas, mascando como si se tratara de bombones

—Tienen buen sabor, pero me lastiman los dientes —le dijo con sinceridad— ¿Tendrás leche? ¿También un tazón y una cuchara?

—Debes tener dientes muy frágiles —dedujo Hagrid.

—O tienes dientes de acero —aportó Adhara.

Riendo, el semi gigante le trajo un tazón de leche y una cuchara grande.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó curioso.

—Comer —dijo convencida.

Deposito el panecillo en la leche, y mientras continuó su plática sobre criaturas mágicas con Hagrid, rodó su panecillo hasta que absorbió caga gramo de leche. Su porción había aumentado casi al doble de tamaño, pero su cuchara corto el pan con facilidad. Sonrío al dar el primer bocado, no era el glorioso pastel de Kreacher, pero era comida, y de alguien realmente gentil con el que estaba teniendo una magnífica charla.

Después de su frenético día, tener un poco de risas era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Pero su día estaba lejos de concluir. Por la noche, con sus compañeras durmiendo, y los gemelos esperándola en la sala común en el más absoluto silencio, los tres se dirigieron a un salón vacío del segundo piso.

—¿Recuerdas que el año pasado te escribimos y mencionamos una verdadera mina de oro?

—Bueno —dijo Georgeo esculcando sus bolsillos— es esta.

Dejó el objeto en el escritorio en el que estaban reunidos.

—¿Un pergamino en blanco? —preguntó confundida.

Ambos gemelos se sonrieron.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —dijeron a coro con varita en mano.

Adhara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el pergamino comenzaba a dibujar su verdadera forma.

—El mapa del merodeador —recitó estupefacta— ¿Para que funciona?

—Muestra cada pasillo... —dijoFred

—Cada salón... —prosiguió George

—Cada rincón...

—Y cada pasadizo del castillo —dijeron a la par.

—Es asombroso —musitó Adhara emocionada.

—Sabíamos que podrías apreciar la belleza de tal obra maestra —exclamó orgulloso Fred.

—¿Sabes que es lo más impresionante?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Adhara inmediatamente.

—Aparecen los nombres de todas las personas en el colegio, en el lugar exacto en el que se encuentran —le contó George— Nosotros estamos aquí, Fred y George Weasley y ...

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

—¿Adhara Black?

El mapa dejó de parecerle tan genial.

•

•

 **Traté de resumir y poner lo más esencial de su primer día de clases, tampoco lo quería hacer extenso y aburrido, espero que lo haya logrado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	24. Capítulo 23

Miro el rostro de los gemelos. George la miraba como si se tratara de un fantasma, pero Fred… el la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un más que evidente enojo.

—¡¿Black?! —volvió a repetir Fred— ¡No te llamas Adha Kreach! ¡ERES LA HIJA DE SIRIUS BLACK!

No podía negarlo, el mapa la había delatado. Pero no quería afirmarlo, no quería decir que lo era, Sirius Black solo era un nombre amargo que le traía problemas.

—¡Calla! —espetó George a su gemelo— No queremos llamar a Filch.

—Tal vez deberíamos —gruñó Fred— ¿Quién dejaría que la hija de un asesino continuará en Hogwarts?

Adhara jadeo herida.

—¡Fred! —regaño George con sorpresa.

—No soy su hija… —soltó entre dientes.

—¡Ha! —espeto furioso Fred— ¡¿No lo eres?! ¡¿Entonces que es esto?! —exclamó señalando al mapa.

—Soy Adhara Black —confirmó levantando la cabeza—, lo soy —repitió antes de que Fred pudiera protestar— pero eso no me hace su hija, el no me crió, lo único que me dejo en esta vida fue su reputación ¿Eso me hace un monstruo? —le cuestionó— a donde vaya siempre voy a ser la hija de un asesino ¿Quién en su sano juicio revelaría que su progenitor es Sirius Black? Todos ya piensan lo peor de mí sin a ver cometido un solo crimen —se limpio la fina lágrima que caí por su mejilla— y ambos no son la excepción… lo siento por haber mentido, pero quería una oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad? —repitió desconcertado George.

—De elegir mi propio camino —musitó— puedo ser una Black, pero no significa que siga el mismo camino —los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento—. No tienen que ser mis amigos si no quieren, pero al menos guarden el secreto, el director y el ministerio saben quién soy, no estoy aquí de fugitiva.

Dio media vuelta sin decir más palabra, aguantando un sollozo hasta alejarse unos pasillos más. Tenía la vista tan nublada por el llanto que no podía ver qué rumbo seguía, lo único que quería era estar sola.

Pero no era la hora apropiada para vagar sin rumbo por el castillo, y lo recordó solo hasta que escucho un grito que le puso los pelos de punta.

—¡SEÑORITA KREACH! —escuchó la voz indignada de la profesora McGonagall— ¿QUE HACE A ESTAS HORAS FUERA DE LOS DORMITORIOS?

Había perdido a sus amigos, que más daba que la castigaran. Con eso en mente, no pudo evitar lanzar otro sollozo.

—L-lo s-siento —fue lo único que logró balbucear antes de continuar llorando.

—¿Qué…? —le tocó la frente— No tienes fiebre ¿Estás lastimada? —Adhara negó — ¿Entonces por qué lloras? —pidió saber preocupada.

—P-perdí a m-mis am-migos.

Sus palabras no tenía sentido para la profesora McGonagall, pero quería desahogar su tristeza. Fred y George, sus primeros y más preciados amigos, jamás volverían a quererla, para ellos se había vuelto la encarnación de un hombre al que Adhara se negaba a querer.

Sirius Black… sus crímenes jamás dejarían de perseguirla, y por ello no podía más que maldecirlo.

—Venga conmigo señorita Kreach —ordenó con calma la profesora.

Termino sentada en la oficina de la profesora, con una taza de té y un plato de galletas frente de ella. La profesora Mcgonagall lanzó un hechizo silencioso a la puerta antes de hablar.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —pregunto Adhara desconcertada.

No llevaba el tiempo suficiente en Hogwarts para saber que clases de castigos se aplicaban, pero dudaba mucho que te y galletas fuera forma de reprenderla.

—No aún —reveló McGonagall—. Estoy meditando en darte detención, pero quiero oír primero que hacías en plena noche llorando por los pasillos.

No podía delatar a los gemelos, incluso si la despreciaban. Sus reacciones habían sido como una daga en el corazón, pero dudaba mucho que ella misma hubiera actuado mejor que ellos si se encontrara en sus lugares.

—Yo… —un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando.

Sus ojos ardían, se sentía fatigada, no tenía ni una mínima pista de deseo de mentir.

—Hablare, si tú no lo haces —indicó la profesora— he tenido mis dudas desde que vi tu nombre aparecer, aún más cuando te vi con los Weasley y Lee Jordan —suspiro— un cuarteto de bromista no es algo particularmente único, pero tus ojos me recuerdan a él, la ultima vez que un Black pareció despegarse de las costumbres de Sangre pura, termino siendo más letal que el resto de sus familiares —Adhara levantó la cabeza con pavor en sus ojos— Merlin sabe que he sido prejuiciosa, no dudo que hayas notado mi aflicción al verte, pero tu padre fue en su tiempo igual de carismático que tú, un alumno problemático, pero brillante… me recuerdas demasiado a él, y tal vez esté mal creerlo, pero me inquieta que sigas él mismo camino Adhara Black.

Así que no solo el director sabía quién era.

—¿Me teme? —inquirió en un hilo de voz.

McGonagall fue clara.

—Lo hago.

Adhara soltó otro sollozo y un trémulo gemido de dolor.

—Soy una idiota —murmuró—. Nada va a ser suficiente ¿No es cierto? No importa que haga, cuanto deteste serlo, siempre voy a ser la hija de Sirius Black —apretó su pecho sobre la tela de su pijama, las lágrimas caían con más fuerza que nunca— pero él no es mi padre, no lo es —Mike lo era— lo odio —siseo— ¡Lo odio! —repitió entre tumultuoso espasmos— ¿Qué me ha dado? Un nombre que me arrebata todo, no puedo ser algo bueno en los ojos de nadie, nadie me deja demostrar que no soy él.

Quería a Kreacher, quería volver a Grimmauld Place, nunca debió haber salido de allí. Sabía de sobra que el mundo no era un lugar amable, pero no esperaba que la odiarán por el hecho de llevar la sangre se Sirius Black.

—¿Eso es? —preguntó finalmente Minerva— ¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente? —Adhara frunció el ceño, el mundo ya se había rendido por ella, que más daba que ella lo aceptara— No eres tu padre, lo se, pero no conozco a Adhara Black, solo se una cosa, y lamentablemente esa cosas es singularmente aterradora… eres la hija de Sirius Black —se encogió en su lugar—. Esta falsa identidad que haz creado, Adha Kreach, me es demasiado ajena a pesar de las cosas maravillosas que haz logrado a corta edad, tal capacidad e ingenio me hacen cuestionarme si detrás de tu falso nombre también guardas malas intenciones… estas son mis razones para temerte —contó honestamente—. Pero no deberías ser las razones por las que te rindan, solo haz comenzado a forjar tu futuro, y debes seguir haciéndolo por ti, no por nadie más. Demostrar a viejas brujas prejuiciosas como yo que estamos equivocadas solo va a ser un bonus extra —río suavemente—. Puedes estar segura de algo, Adhara Black, el mundo puede temerte, pero jamás dejes que te hagan odiarte.

¿Se odiaba? ¿Odiaba ser ella? No, no lo hacía. Odiaba a la persona que el mundo insistía que era, pero Adhara sabía que no era ella, no era la hija de un mortifago, no creía en lo absoluto en los prejuicios de los sangre pura. Era a un Muggle al que le debía la vida, quien la había cuidado y dado amor incondicional. Nunca creería en las ancestrales enseñanzas de los Black, no podía odiar a Mike por carecer de magia, ni podía menospreciar a Kreacher por ser un elfo.

—Gracias —musitó limpiándose las lágrimas— es demasiado gentil conmigo aún cuando no le agrado.

—No me desagradas —corrigió suavemente McGonagall— solo temo en lo que puedas convertirte.

Asintió, pero de igual manera le sonrió débilmente a la profesora.

—Voy a probarlo —juro más a si misma que a la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Probar que? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Que todos están equivocados —respondió honestamente.

Minerva estuvo a punto de indagar más en sus palabras cuando un estruendoso ruido hizo voltear ambas a la entrada de su oficina.

—¡P-Profesora! —jadeo una voz que exhalaba cansancio— ¡Adha no hizo nada!

—¡Le dijimos que estaba permitido ir por bocadillos nocturnos! —exclamó una segunda voz sin aliento.

—¡Era una Broma! —dijeron a la par.

La profesora enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Así que la señorita Kreach lloraba por los pasillos porque tenía hambre, Señores Weasley?

Ambos enrojecieron hasta la punta de la raíz, lanzando breves miradas avergonzadas a Adhara, quien les miraba con sorpresa a través de sus ojos hinchados.

—S-si —afirmó débilmente George.

—Luce pequeña, p-pero come una cantidad consider-rable de comida —balbuceo nervioso Fred.

Los tres sabían que las profesora no estaba creyendo ni por un segundo la historia, pero los gemelos continuaron firmes en su historia.

—Muy bien —asintió Minerva con expresión calmada— lo dejaré pasar por hoy —advirtió— la próxima vez no esperen ser tan afortunados.

Los tres la siguieron en silencio hasta llegar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, los gemelos entraron antes que Adhara, y ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo antes de ser detenida por la profesora McGonagall.

—Señorita Kreach.

—¿Si?

—Recuerde que el enojo puede hacernos decir palabras que no sentimos, le recomiendo que aclare su situación con los Weasley —Adhara asintió— pero por favor, no se queden despiertos demasiado tiempo, no voy a dudar en mandarlos a detención si faltan a clases.

—De acuerdo —asintió Adhara antes de entrar a la sala común.

Frey y George la esperaban en medio de la habitación, esquivando completamente su presencia.

—Vimos en el mapa cuando la profesora te atrapo —musitó Fred.

—Fue nuestra culpa, así que… —George suspiro sin saber que más decir.

—Pensé que no querían ser mis amigos —susurró Adhara conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tensos minutos pasaron, el silencio de ambos bastó para que Adhara decidiera marcharse a dormir… si es que lograba conciliar el sueño.

—¡Adha! —llamó Fred— lo siento —musitó— yo… lamento lo que dije, nunca espere que Kreach no fuera tu verdadero apellido, pero tienes razón, ser su hija no te hace un monstruo —susurró con pesadumbre—. Haz sido nuestra amiga por años, fui estúpido al pensar que tu nombre cambiaba algo, solo querías protegerte y yo te herí —confesó con arrepentimiento.

—Adha —llamó suavemente George— aún eres nuestra amiga.

Adhara tragó el nudo de su garganta antes de girarse a verlos.

—Lo siento por mentir —susurró fragilmente.

Ella tampoco estaba libre de culpa, había mentido desde el principio.

—No —negó Fred— tenías razón en hacerlo. Te conozco y aún así me dejé llevar por tu nombre.

—Si no es muy tarde... —pidió George— queremos seguir siendo tus amigos. Prometemos guardar tu secreto.

Fred asintió de acuerdo.

—¿No les importa…? ¿Qué sea…?

—¡Al demonio con eso! —exclamó Fred— ¡El hombre ya se encuentra en Azkaban! ¡Va a morir ahí antes de que logre salir de ahí¡

—Nunca vas a conocerlo —acordó George— lo único cierto es que eres nuestra amiga, eso cuenta miles de veces más que el nombre de tu progenitor.

Adhara sonrió con una mirada agridulce antes de lanzarse en un abrazo.

—Es bueno seguir siendo amiga de Gred y Feorge —dijo Adhara sobre el hombro de ambos.

—¡Espléndidos gemelos! —asintió Feorge.

—¡Perfectos para irse de aventura! —prosiguió Gred.

—Eso he oído —contestó Adhara riendo a la par de ellos.

Tal vez algún día podría ser llamada abiertamente por su nombre, dejar las mentiras de lado, y ser ella sin el temor de ser atacada por su apellido. Pero aquel momento le resultaba incalculable ante lo feliz que estaba de que George y Fred aceptarán quien era.

Adhara Black, no la hija de Sirius Black. Simplemente Adhara.

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Nos leemos**


	25. Capítulo 24

—¡Papi!

Gritó la pequeña pelinegra saltando a sus brazos.

—Mi pequeña princesa —musitó contra sus ondulado cabello.

Su pequeña hija le miro con una sonrisa esplendorosa, escuchando amorosas palabras de su padre mientras reía encantada en sus brazos. Era un recuerdo perfecto...

Hasta que dejó de serlo. El brillo feliz de su rostro se transformo en pánico, su pequeño cuerpo convulsiono entre sus brazos mientras grotescos gritos escaparon de sus labios hasta taladrar el corazón de Sirius fragmentos.

—Adha —llamó— ¡Adha! ¡Adhara! ¡ADHARA!

Sabía con certeza lo que provocaba aquellos atronadores gritos, pero por más que buscaba a su alrededor no podía encontrar la fuente. Entre sus brazos gritaba su pequeña bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, tratando de entender en su confundida mente el dolor que atacaba su cuerpo.

Quería que sus gritos cesarán, pero no de aquella manera. Una maldición de aquella fuerza... ningún infante era capaz de resistirla por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera su Adhara. Los agónicos sonidos de su garganta comenzaron a extinguirse junto al balanceo de su pecho, la luz murió en sus ojos, y solo un frío rostro de pánico quedo como recuerdo de la vida que se había extinguido.

Jadeo tocando la fría piel de su pequeña, no podía entender la imagen frente él.

—Vas a estar bien —musitó con angustia— papa está aquí —graznó con la voz sollozante.

—Pero no lo estas —se burlo una voz— abandonaste a tu hija ¿No lo recuerdas?

El contorno de una alta figura de humo se materializó frente a él.

—Yo no... —¿Había dejado Adhara? — nunca la he dejado.

—¿Estas seguro? —cuestionó la cruel figura con sorna— Tal vez quieras observar mejor.

El cuerpo de su hija había desaparecido para dar paso a los cuerpos inertes de Lily y James. Grito, porque era cierto, había dejado Adhara ¿Qué era esta pesadilla? ¿Era la verdad que había buscado por años? ¿Adhara estaba muerta? Pero si esta era una visión...

¿Su pequeńa había muerto bajo el Cruciatus?

—No —susurró en negación.

—¿Papi?

La pálida figura de su hija apareció a lado de la figura de humo que lo atormentaba.

—¡Adhara! —exclamó.

Corrió hacia ella, pero su cuerpo rebotó contra una fuerza invisible que le impedía acercarse. Adhara levantó su mano, en un vano intento de alcanzarle, llorando mientras cadenas subían por su cuerpo y la sujetaban a su lugar.

—¡DEJA A MI HIJA! —grito desquiciado Sirius.

—No te equivoques, Sirius Black —dijo la sombría figura— no soy yo quien la encadena.

—¿Qué...?

Adhara estiraba su mano, pero no para tocar a su padre, la extendía para alcanzar la llave que flotaba cruelmente frente a ella. Sirius bajo su mirada, en su mano sostenía un manojo de cadenas, las mismas que sujetaban Adhara. Trato de soltarlas, pero su mano se negaba hacerlo.

—Esa noche no fuiste el único condenado —el frío estremeció el cuerpo de Sirius— recuerda eso, Sirius Black.

El mundo se agitó ante sus ojos hasta volverse completamente oscuro.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer en su celda bajo los efectos de la inconsciencia fue una clara disculpa a su hija.

Kreacher

¿Estas molesto?

Era una corta carta, pero debía ser la vigésima vez que enviaba una lechuza a Kreacher sin recibir respuesta alguna. No tenía sentido preguntar, sabía que estaba decepcionado de que no hubiera sido seleccionada en Slytherin, y seguramente furioso de escuchar que había quedado en Gryffindor. Pero quería leer palabras de su parte, incluso si eran para reprocharle, su absoluto silencio era más doloroso que ningún regaño.

—Antes de que lo sepas van a correr rumores de que eres mitad lechuza.

—Hola Hodges —musitó Adhara con una melancólica sonrisa.

—Me parece increíble que tengas tiempo para estar aquí la mayoría de las tardes—río suavemente— hace solo unas horas haz provocado que el Profesor Snape porte un bonito rojo en las puntas de su grasoso cabello, casi toda la escuela está convencida de que sufre una crisis media edad y que no tardará en marcharse para formar su propia banda.

Adhara se sonrojó de vergüenza a la vez que soltó una estruendosa risa.

—¿Una banda? —repitió entre risas— es más probable que inicie una secta contra la mocosa soez que destruye el fino arte de hacer pociones.

—Duncan estaría encantada de unirse.

Rieron al imaginar a la insoportable de Rosalie siguiendo al profesor Snape mientras profesaban su odio a Adhara.

—Apuesto a que mi dormitorio haría de lado su desagrado por Snape y se unirían.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de que no se llevará bien con sus compañeras de casa. Contrario a la confusión que lo embarga, Andrew decidió no hacerle notar su deslice de información y por ende cuestionar la situación en su casa.

—¿Slytherins y Gryffindors en una misma causa? —cuestionó con incredulidad Andrew— así que solo necesitaban a quien odiar para terminar una rivalidad de cientos de años —medito con diversión— fantástico —brindó entre risas.

—Soy asombrosa —bromeó con petulancia.

—Cuidado, Kreach —advirtió Andrew— no necesitamos otra Rosalie Duncan.

—Por supuesto —expresó Adhara— no soy así.

Una tranquila brisa se prolongó en los cómodos segundos de silencio antes de que Andrew hablara finalmente.

—Lo sé —susurró imperceptiblemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Vas a enviar una carta? —preguntó curiosa.

Andrew levantó el sobre sellado que sostenía en su mano.

—Mama quiere saber regularmente como me encuentro —explicó con simpleza— ¿Y tú? ¿Solo piensas enviar una nota?

Adhara miro el pequeño trozo de pergamino en su mano, esperaba que Kreacher respondiera pronto.

—Si —musitó— Solo es una pequeña petición, no necesito tanto espacio —fingió no darle importancia.

—Supongo que debes tener varios pendientes, después de todo debes hacerte cargo de tu sociedad con Lord Hyssa.

Adhara parpadeo, a decir verdad había dejado el trabajo completamente en el olvido. Había sido su fortuna, y el deseo de Lord Hyssa, que los primeros meses de escuela solo estuviera enfocada en sus estudios. Para muchas personas podía ser ridiculez dejar su negocio en manos de alguien que no era cien por ciento de su familia, alguien que podía ser influenciado bajo el paradigma de aumentar sus propias ganancias, pero Adhara tenía plena confianza en Lord Hyssa, había demostrado en más de una ocasión su buen corazón, era a su ayuda que Adhara había logrado emanciparse, e incluso conservar el nombre de Adha Kreach.

No temía, porque Lord Hyssa se había vuelto un amigo confiable.

—Si —contestó Adhara sin explicar más sobre el pergamino en su mano— es probable que durante las vacaciones de diciembre vuelva a Londres.

A partir de aquellas fechas volvería a tomar cargo de sus asuntos personales, además de que debía acudir ante el ministro, este había establecido que Adhara se presentará cada cierto tiempo con la intención de verificar que mantenía bajo control su "maliciosa" sangre. Ni a ella o Lord Hyssa le había hecho gracia las absurdas justificaciones de Fudge, pero habían accedido para disolver un poco las asperezas con el ministerio.

—¡Adha! —exclamaron un par de brillantes voces.

—Fred, George —saludó con entusiasmo.

—¡Escuchamos el desastre que ocasionaste! —comentó Fred.

—¡No habíamos visto mejor uso del rojo que el tuyo! —entonó entre risas George.

—Lee se encuentra cazando a Snape para tomar una gloriosa foto antes de que logre recuperar su orgullo.

—Realmente no entiendo su problema, se ve espectacular con ese rojo

—Resalta la furia de sus ojos —concordó Fred.

En los minutos en los que los gemelos informaron a Adhara de la demencial tarde que estaba transcurriendo en el colegio, Andrew se limitó a entregar su carta a su lechuza y darle un bocadillo antes de verla partir. Miro al trío de amigos, sabía de antemano que no era del agrado de ambos gemelos Weasleys, pero tal como ellos lo ignoraban, él procuraba hacer lo mismo. Sonrío levemente al escuchar la incontrolable risa de Adhara, al menos había dejado su expresión de melancolía de lado.

—Nos vemos luego Kreach —se despidió pasando a un lado de ella.

—¿Nos vemos en Herbologia? —preguntó Adhara.

Le guiño un ojo haciéndole saber que la había escuchado, a cambio recibió una sonrisa. Bajo por los peldaños de la torre con tranquilidad, si alguien podía borrar la tristeza que desbordaban los ojos de Adhara, sin duda eran los gemelos Weasleys.

Aunque le causaba cierta intriga saber lo que podía tener escrito aquella pequeña nota para causar tanta infelicidad en Kreach.

Al partir el estudiante de Slytherin, tanto las sonrisas de George como la de Fred se esfumaron.

—No deberías juntarte tanto con él —musitó Fred.

—Los Slytherin no tienen un historial tan pulcro.

Adhara suspiró, eso lo sabía, la mayoría de su podrida familia había sido parte de ella.

—Pero a pesar de eso, en realidad creo que Hodge es buena persona —se sincero Adhara— además es el único conocido que tengo entre clases.

—No te preocupes Adhara —dijo Fred.

—Ahora las chicas te tienen un poco de miedo porque no saben manejar tu fama —expresó cálidamente George.

—Pero pronto verán que eres bastante humilde.

Le sonrío ambos. Los gemelos tenían la impresión de que las chicas del dormitorio se ponían nerviosas por su "deslumbrante" fama, Adhara no había tenido corazón para contarles que en realidad la odiaban desde que les había dicho que no necesitaba sus falsas alabanzas. Hasta el momento había sido lo mejor, no pensaba que el mundo de las chicas le resultará atractivo, le parecía demasiado frívolo la facilidad con la que podían cambiar sus lealtades con tal de permanecer populares.

Aunque suponía que debía ser una faceta, tal vez en unos años sus compañeras de casa podrían volverse tolerables.

—¿Creen que Lee haya logrado tomar una foto del Profesor Snape? —inquirió

—¡Claro que lo ha logrado! —asintieron a la vez los gemelos.

—Una oportunidad como está... —dijo Fred.

—Solo sucede una vez en la vida —finalizó George.

—¡Genial! —se deleitó Adhara— no pude apreciar demasiado el daño que cause, pero ahora quisiera hecharle un buen vistazo.

—Y una buena carcajada, te lo aseguro —prometió Fred.

—Vamos —manoteo George mientras corría a la salida seguido de su gemelo.

Antes de seguirle, Adhara extendió su pergamino a una lechuza parda que salió volando sin más indicación, está había hecho la gran mayoría de de viajes a Grimmauld Place, tanto que no necesitaba explicación alguna para saber a dónde ir.

—Al menos podré convencerle de perdonarme en Diciembre —musitó antes de girar e ir detrás de los gemelos.

Tan rápido fue su giró que no percibió el cuerpo detrás de ella.

—Lo lamentó —se disculpó sobando el dolor en su frente.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente —mencionó tranquilamente— ¿Te duele mucho el golpe?

—No —expresó con ligereza— estoy bien, gracias.

—Bien —sonrío el desconocido—. Lo que menos quiero es que me culpen de agredir a una pequeña de primero.

Si fue un comentario ingenioso, a Adhara no le hizo gracia.

—No soy pequeña —protestó con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos azules que la miraban parpadearon.

—Lo eres —contradijo con tranquilidad.

—¡No lo soy! —espetó indignada.

—Bueno, no tan pequeña Gryffindor —corrigió sosteniendo una risa— vas a perder de vista a tus amigos si sigues contradiciéndome.

Adhara le mando una molesta mirada antes de comenzar a correr hacia los peldaños de la la lechuceria.

—¡Hasta luego, pequeña! —se despidió con un grito.

—¡No es gracioso! —profirió mientras corría cuesta abajo.

Rio, porque en realidad era hilarante.

Al menos para él.

Capítulo corto, Sirius apareció, se mencionó a Kreacher y Lord Hyssa, e incluso al nefasto de Fudge.

¿Les confundió lo de Sirius? Siento que es entre mitad sueño y visión, hay un mensaje oculto sobre el futuro qué deparará en unos años, pero a lo mejor ni lo termino escribiendo, así que aquí le paro a mis teorías conspiracionistas

Nos leemos.

Pd. Hay dos trailer que hice de la historia, dejaría el Link, pero Fanfiction no me deja. Busquen Adhara Black trailer 1 y trailer 2; o mi cuenta Blue Machine


	26. Capítulo 25

Kreacher.

Se que debes estar furioso, y aunque lamento que no alcanzara tus expectativas, no puedo decir que me arrepiento. Se cuanto amas el apellido Black, y cuanto añoras verlo alcanzar su antigua gloria. Pero... estoy orgullosa de mi, Adha Kreach. Incluso si no es mi verdadero nombre, es el que elegí, y aunque usualmente duele tener que usarlo como un escudo para protegerme del resto del mundo, también recuerdo que Adha es como Mike solía llamarme, y Kreach no puede ser más que en honor al elfo que me rescato de la solitaria y cruel vida que me deparaba en las calles.

Se que no eres muy devoto a las muestras de afecto, pero quiero que sepas eres mi familia, incluso si insistes en que eres el fiel sirviente de la ancestral casa Black. Yo no te veo como ello, como el elfo doméstico que ha servido a la familia de mi progenitor, eres más que eso, haz sido la razón por la que hoy vivo una vida increíble, sin ti aún estaría sola en las calles, tratando de conseguir tan solo un poco de alimento con el cual mantenerme un día más.

Kreacher, eres más preciado de lo que puedes imaginar.

Te quiere, Adhara.

Sus largas y rugosos dedos doblaron el pequeño papiro. No sabía que sentir sobre la carta, o la decena más que había mandado antes.

No debería tener simpatía por la mocosa, había mancillado el apellido Black, como su padre. Pero... no sentía ni la menor pizca de furia, ni siquiera de gozo por hacerla sufrir como había disfrutado con el soez de Sirius.

Kreach, Adha Kreach... no había querido tener esperanza de que su falso apellido fuera más que una mera casualidad, pero aquí entre sus dedos estaba la prueba de que en realidad había sido creado con toda intención de guardar relación con su nombre, el suyo, el de un elfo doméstico.

—Es una lunática —gruñó.

Depositó el papiro en su lugar correspondiente y volvió a sus actividades, mantener la casa pulcra de alimañas, especialmente de Budimuns.

—¿En que tantos problemas estamos? —preguntó Adhara.

—Eso depende de cuántas galletas piensen hornear los elfos —respondió asombrado Lee.

Las pequeñas criaturas que abarcaban la cocina se habían tomado con total seriedad su petición, aún siendo una noche antes de Halloween y teniendo que preparar ciento más de platillos para la celebración de la noche siguiente.

—Conociéndolos... —musitó Fred.

—Cientos —exhaló George.

Adhara inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

–Se ven felices —susurro— en exceso.

"No imagino a Kreacher siendo tan alegre" internamente se estremeció, el día que Kreacher le sonriera de manera tan simpática sería el día que sabría que lo habían raptado y sustituido por uno falso.

—Si, bueno... les gusta servir —Lee hizo un encogimientos de hombros— ¿Quienes somos para negarles tal felicidad?

—Espero que no los metamos en aprietos —dijo preocupada— Merlín sabe que lo que estamos por hacer merece al menos veinte detenciones.

Los gemelos rieron a la par.

—Te lo aseguró, Adha. Van a saber que fuimos nosotros —confió George.

—Pero no van a poder comprobarlo —aseguró Fred.

Los cuatro sonrieron. Al gran comedor le esperaba una sorpresa a primera hora.

—Vamos —apremió Lee— tomen sus canastas y empiecen a abastecerse, necesitamos terminar esto antes del amanecer.

Adhara tomó el primer lote de galletas y lo vació en su canasta.

—Snape va a estar furioso —rio sin poder evitar una estruendosa carcajada— pero creo que le estamos haciendo un favor.

—Lo se —afirmó Fred— no creo que jamas se haya visto tan Juvenil y galante —bromeó.

—Prepararse para un año lleno "¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor!" —confió George.

Se miraron en silencio por un segundo.

—¡Lo valen! —exclamaron en sintonía.

Quien diría que a la mañana siguiente, Snape, tan acostumbrado a ignorar los ridiculos adornos, no percibiría la extraña aura del gran comedor sino hasta sentarse y mirar las pancartas gigantes que colgaban del techo.

"!Solo hoy! !Edición limitada de galletas Snape!"

Su ceño se frunció, casi como un reflejo de la mirada furiosa que su versión en papel lanzaba. La fotografía había sido modificada para que llamas explotarán detrás de él en cuanto su cabeza girará al frente y su mirada se enfocará a todo aquel que contemplara fijamente el póster.

Después, la ridicula imagen escribía unas palabras finales.

"¡Un solo bocado te hará descubrir la crisis emocional que corrompe el alma de Severus Snape!"

Y finalmente esa maldita fotografía, sin percatarse, alguien había capturado el maldito desastre que Kreach había hecho en su cabello semanas antes.

—¡Judy! ¡Tu cabello!

Snape enfocó su atención a donde el grito había sido exclamado. Entre los regordetes dedos de una alumna de segundo había una galleta a medio morder, pero claramente Snape podía ver su ridicula forma caricaturizada en aquel endemoniado postre, burlándose del odioso momento en el que había pasado un día entero con las puntas del pelo pintadas de rojo.

Y ni siquiera un rojo borgoña, del color de la sangre. Sino un rojo Gryffindor.

Y si haber tenido que soportar esa humillación no era suficiente, ahora tenía que empezar a ver como decenas de estudiantes comenzaban a comer las malditas galletas, pintando en un instante las puntas de su cabello en color rojo Gryffindor.

—¡Kreach! —rugió.

Adhara exhaló, por supuesto que iba a ir contra ella.

—¡Lee! ¡Galleta! —susurro con urgencia Fred.

Este de inmediato la lanzó hasta las manos de Fred, quien en un instante metió un trozo a la boca de Adhara.

—Adhara, masca —ordenó George— y comienza a llorar.

—¿Q-que? —logró mascullar con la boca llena.

No hubo tiempo de respuestas, Fred la abrazó fuertemente, palmeando su cabeza en un gesto de consuelo.

—¡VA A ESTAR BIEN ADHA! ¡VAMOS A ENCONTRAR A LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO! —comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

¿Pero que...? repentinamente su cabeza se iluminó, y sin más, un horrible sollozo salió de sus labios.

—¡MI CABELLO! ¡¿POR QUE?! —grito con un dolor imaginario.

Para ser realistas, pensaba que su cabello lucia fantástico con las puntas teñidas de rojo, pero eso no era lo que necesitaban que el colegio entero creyera.

—¡QUIEN SEA QUE PLANEO ESTA BROMA LO VA A PAGAR! —gruñó George.

—¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ! —sintió una arqueada de asco, sentía que sonaba como la engreída de Rosalie— ¡MI CABELLO SE VE HORRIBLE! —y entonces sin detenerse a pensar dio otro giro a la situación— ¡POR QUE EL PROFESOR SNAPE ME ODIA TANTO!

Sintió a Fred lanzar una tos forzada, aguantando sus ganas de lanzar una carcajada.

—¿Te atreves a culparme de este desastre, Kreach? —resonó una indignada voz a su espalda.

Solo Adhara sería lo bastante estupida y valiente para responder directamente en la cara furiosa de Snape

—Merlín sabe que no puedo hacer posiciones —gimoteó lastimeramente— ¿Como podría haber hecho algo a las galletas? Solo alguien mayor de quinto curso puede hacer una broma tan elaborada.

Mentira, solo había bastado una escapada nocturna a la biblioteca para obtener la información, un paquete enviado directamente desde el callejón diagon, y por supuesto, las mentes combinadas de los gemelos y Lee para lograr crear la poción. Adhara no había metido ni un solo dedo en la creación de la sustancia, sus trágicos desastres ya eran una leyenda por sí misma.

Aunque admitía que la mayor parte de la broma recaía completamente en su planeación, no solo quería jugarle una broma a Snape, sino involucrar al resto del colegio. Que mejor manera que pintando el cabello de todos.

—¿Honestamente, crees que no voy a creer que tienes algo que ver? —siseo fríamente— ¡Tu creaste hace semanas ese desastre! ¡Tal vez una detención permanente ponga algo de sensatez en tu cabeza!

—¡Profesor Snape! ¿Por que está castigando a una alumna sin motivo alguno?

—No es sin motivo alguno, Minerva...

—Lo es —corto bruscamente la profesora McGonagall— cuando es obvio que alguien se aprovechó del incidente de la señorita Kreach.

—¿Honestamente no creerás que es inocente? —preguntó con incredulidad— ella tiene todos los motivos para perjudicarme...

—¿Y perjudicarse a sí misma? —interrumpió nuevamente McGonagall— estas buscando culpables donde no los hay, Severus —reprendió— ¡Mírala! No ha parado de llorar, es un manojo de sollozos.

Snape soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—Es obvio que está fingiendo —farfulló.

—No voy a dejar que castigues estudiantes sin pruebas concisas —refutó McGonagall.

—Si es lo que quieres —expreso heladamente antes de girar y salir del gran comedor.

—Vuelvan a sus desayunos —ordenó McGonagall antes de marcharse a la mesa de profesores.

Todos los ojos curiosos volvieron a sus asuntos.

—No pares de llorar, Adha —susurro Lee— mejor nos vamos antes de que nos vean riendo.

—Buena idea, compañero —asintió George.

—Vamos, Adha —apremió Fred fingiendo que la seguía consolando.

—De acuerdo.

Los cuatro salieron. Fred, George, y Lee diciendo falsas palabras de apoyo mientras Adhara sollozaba entre sus falsas palmadas de simpatía.

Todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al llegar a las afueras del colegio.

—Deberíamos practicar en nuestras rutas de escape— comentó George.

—¿Esto es una ruta de escape? —preguntó curiosa Adhara.

—¡Por supuesto! —confirmó Fred—es la más vieja en el libro...

Los gemelos se miraron con sonrisas cómplices.

—!Una víctima jamás es culpable!

Acaricio el suave plumaje de los recién nacidos hipogrifos. Su hermosa Etta había sido mama de tres adorables crías que encontraban fascinante esconderse entre los pliegues de su túnica y capa, pero que sobretodo adoraban ser acunados entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su pequeñas cabezas.

—Archimago Sao.

Su siempre temperamental Etta lanzó un graznido en protesta.

—Cuidado, Atkhal —advirtió— se ha puesto más susceptible desde que nacieron sus bebés.

—Y sin embargo lo deja sostenerlos —observó el minotauro.

—Por supuesto —afirmó entusiasta— soy el abuelo —comentó divertido.

Atkhal lanzó un resoplido desde sus fauces.

—Felicitaciones por sus nietos —bromeó.

—Gracias —agradeció el Archimago con una sonrisa esplendorosa—. Pero dime ¿Hay algún asunto de urgencia que deba atender?

—No aún, pero me pidió recordarle en cuanto se acercara Noviembre.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! —chasqueó Sao los dedos—. Tengo entendido que el cumpleaños de la señorita Kreach se acerca...

—Y desea mandarle un obsequio —adivino el minotauro.

—¡Exacto! —asintió— pero, creo que puedo jugar esto un poco a mi favor —comentó— es el regalo perfecto y la oportunidad para conocer más de tan talentosa joven.

—Quiere evaluar por sí mismo si los rumores sobre la niña son ciertos —tradujo Atkhal.

El Archimago giró a verle con una sonrisa pícara.

—Me conoces tan bien.

—O tal vez es demasiado fácil de leer, Archimago.

Rio tendidamente.

—Solo porque te permito hacerlo, Atkhal —beso la cabeza del bebé hipogrifo que tenía en brazos—. Ahora, sobre el regalo de la señorita Kreach, necesito que también mandes una notificación al ministerio.

—¿Para advertirles de sus planes?

—No exactamente —rebelo contentamente— en realidad para garantizar que no rechace nuestra invitación.

—¿El baile? —preguntó Atkhal.

—El baile —afirmó el Archimago.

Dato curioso, Etta es en honor a Etta James (at last es una canción preciosa)

Segundo dato curioso. Minotauro no es lo mismo que Centauro.


End file.
